When Two Worlds Collide
by Cyanide-Pansy
Summary: Kurt Seeks Refuge From A Stressful School Life, And Transfers To Dalton Academy.  Here Kurt Fits In Perfectly, And Life Is Swell.  Or So He Thinks...   Drama, Breakups, Fights, Flirting, Sining, Cramming And Bromance Galore, Are Bound To Unfold.
1. The New Chapter Begins

_This is my first ever attempt at fanfiction, so please bear with me and play nice. I'm no Stephen King or J.k Rowlings. I know it starts off boring and like every other fic, but I have big plans for this. Klaine is going new places. I'm a bit of a clown, so this will be kinda amusing in places, for I sure love funny Warblers. I'm going to stick to your basic characterrs also. Let's not mess with the beautiful men already here. But I may add in the odd villan...MWAH HA HAAA! _

_Enjoy!_

_xoxoxox -Jaydee_  
><em>Ahem...I Mean...<strong>CYANIDE-PANSY!<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**'The New Chapter Begins'**

_*~O~*_

Karofsky's return was always a possibility. But the fact that he was actually returning and the war wasn't over yet, left Kurt Hummel terrified. There was no way, Kurt was going to let himself be pushed around anymore. He knew too well that Karofsky would be returning with a vengeance. But Kurt Hummel had a plan.

Dalton.

It had everything, zero tolerance for bullying, better classes, classy campus, Blaine.

Kurt wasn't one to run away from his problems. But Kurt looked at his transfer from a different perspective. He was seeking a more academically challenging atmosphere, and Dalton just happened to be his ticket. And Blaine being there was just an extra bonus.

_*~O~*_

The night before Kurt's first day at Dalton, was sleepless to say the least. Kurt got barely any sleep, his mind going through all of the possibilities of what the day ahead could lead to.

Blaine being mad because he ran away, and didn't tell him he was transferring.

Not fitting in.

Not being liked.

Being Alone.

It seemed like Kurt had only just fell asleep when his alarm started blaring, 'Teenage Dream' and it was time to start a new day. A new chapter in Kurt Hummel's life.

Burt tapped gently on Kurt's basement door.  
>"Are you ready yet kiddo, I'll drop you off today, and we can organize your board, and you can move in this weekend?" Burt questioned.<p>

"Wow dad, straight to the point!" Kurt muttered to himself.

"What was that son?" Burt queried.

"Nothing, let's go" Kurt said as he did the last of his buttons on his shirt up, sliding on his blazer, and tying his tie in a neat Windsor knot.

"Well Kurt, are you ready?" Kurt asked himself.

"No time like the present" Burt answered for him. "Hey did you let that Blaine kid know you are transferring?" Burt asked casually.

Kurt froze.

He wanted to call Blaine and let him know, but with all of the packing and paper work, Kurt just hadn't found the time to let him know, let alone get lectured for running away from his problems.

"Uh...No dad, I was too busy, I'm sure he'll find out soon enough..."

_*~O~*_

**Meanwhile At Dalton**

"Blaine my man have you heard the news?"

"Don't be stupid David, of course he knows, Blaine is in love with Kurt, this is just his poker face!" Wes quipped in response to David's question.

"True that my friend, what would I do without you?" David asked Wes. Wes shrugged, but smiled broadly at his best friend.

"Are you sure you guys aren't dating?" Blaine snickered, still very confused.

"Blaine, Blaine, Blainey-bear, We have been through this before..."Wes started, when David cut in.  
>"So have you heard the news, Wes, sorry, back to the mission!"<p>

Blaine gave the odd pair a strange look. "What have you done now?" Blaine asked the two.

"We, although I wish we could take credit for this, have done nothing, this was apparently all of your own work buddy!" David clapped Blaine on the back. Blaine, although STILL very confused, smiled meekly back.

"And what do I dare ask have I done?" Blaine questioned.

Wes and David stood dumb-stuck. He seriously didn't know. Dalton Academy, although an all boys school, was always buzzing with gossip. The pair were astonished that Blaine, a highly regarded student, had not heard the news.

"Seriously?" Asked Wes, nervous about Blaine's reaction. If Kurt hadn't told him, then maybe this was a bad idea telling him after all.

"Seriously!" Blaine spat back, he was getting really frustrated now.

"Well..."David started,

"We heard..." Wes Finished.

"Spit it out boys, I don't have all day!" Blaine cut in.

"Well apparently we have a mid term transfer,fromMcKinelyandwethinkit'sKurt" David gasped for air.

"In English please?" Blaine started to tap his foot impatiently, he was not interested in a new kid, he had his own problems to deal to.

"WE. Think. It. Might. Be. Kurt." Wes stated, matter-of-a-factly.

Blaine's jaw hit the floor. Stunned. However Wes and David burst into laughter, at the mere sight of Blaine's expression.

"I've-a-Gotta-Gotta-Go-" Blaine mumbled, spinning on the spot, to run down the hall, whipping his phone out of his blazer pocket as he went.

"Price-less" Wes wheezed through his laughter, high-fiving David.

Blaine flew through the corridor, to the front of the school and reception, texting Kurt frantically as he went.

"No running in the halls!" A teacher sqwaked from the door way of a respected classroom. "Sorry, emergency" Blaine called back.

Upon arriving at the front reception of the school, Blaine was stunned to see the room empty.

"Oh" Blaine sighed, taking a seat, still trying to contact Kurt. If Kurt was in fact starting Dalton today, then Blaine was going to be here for him, no matter what.

_*~O~*_

The drive from Lima to Westerville took just under and hour. Not too far if there was and emergency and Kurt needed to quickly drive home. But too far for Kurt to commute every day to school.

Kurt sat silently next to his dad in the front of his dad's old pick-up truck, head resting on the window, as his dad blasted some boring country music, possibly Kenny Rogers? _(AN: Sorry Mom! I Know You Love Him!)_

"You'll be fine kid" Burt assured Kurt, Kurt just showed him a weak smile. "I know"

Kurt knew he was going to be okay at Dalton, safe and he was going to be getting a better education. But Kurt didn't want to leave his friends behind. New Directions. His home away from home.

Kurt sighed as Burt pulled the old truck into the Dalton parking lot, and glanced down to check the time on his phone as his dad parked.

8 missed calls.

17 New messages.

Kurt's heart warmed up. Did New Directions miss him that much? Kurt eagerly tapped away at his iPhone to read the messages, a faint blush warming across his pale face as he read the senders name for all of the missed calls.

"Blaine".

Curiously Kurt checked his phone inbox.

"Blaine" All of the missed calls and messages were from Blaine.

"You right there kiddo?" Burt asked, reading Kurt's phone from over his shoulder.

"Sure am dad." Kurt smiled back. Walking up to the school entrance, Kurt had the opportunity to read some of the messages:

'Hey, forget to tell me something -B'

'Heard the strangest thing this morning, about a transfer? -B'

'Hello? -B'

'Kurt, are you transferring to Dalton? -B'

'Are you ignoring me? -B'

'I'm not mad, far from it, just you know, if you were wondering... -B'

'Please reply. -B'

'It's okay if you're not, I just need to kick Wes and David ass! -B'

'Well if you are, I'll be waiting 8) -B'

'Courage -B'

Kurt knew he looked like an idiot smiling goofily at his phone. But the feeling of having someone other than his family care so much about him, made him feel so happy. It probably didn't help that he also had a massive crush on Blaine.

As he walked up the front steps of the school and into the old world decorated establishment, Kurt was greeted by the faint humming sound of boys chatting amoungst themselves before morning classes.

Burt and Kurt walked up to the front desk where an older woman was busy typing away on her computer, it was silent save for the faint clicking of her acrylic nails tapping on the key board.

Burt cleared his throat and the woman looked up through half moon spectacles.

"Ah , And Uh, , we have been waiting for you, Headmaster Pilasky will be ready for you in just a moment, feel free to take a seat in the waiting room," She smiled kindly, gesturing towards the waiting room.

Kurt and Burt moved into the waiting room, where a happy smiling boy was waiting for them.

"Hello Kurt, Hello " Blaine beamed at the two new comers in the room.  
>Kurt could not believe his eyes, Blaine had stuck to his word.<p>

"Hello Blaine." A very breathless Kurt replied.

"So your Blaine huh? It's nice to finally put a face to the pin-ahem I mean name, and please call me Burt." "Uh, okay, Nice to meet you too. Kurt has told me so much about you." Blaine smiled at Kurt, who now had the most rosiest cheeks that Blaine had ever seen. He found them endearing.

The two boys stood smiling at each other, and Burt just shook his head, and taking a seat.

" Hummel?" Headmaster Pilasky addressed Kurt.

"Yes Sir?"

"This way please." Kurt and Headed towards the door of the Headmasters office.

"I'll wait for you out here." Blaine Smiled at Kurt, as Burt shut the office door.

Inside the Headmasters office, the walls were lined with bookshelves and thick hard covered books, all neatly and alphabetically placed. Several student art-works were tacked on the walls, and a cherry wood desk sat in the center of the room.

"We don't usually accept mid-term transfers , but your principle at McKinley simply would not take no for an answer, and with your grades and extra circular skills, Dalton would be foolish to not take you under it's wing. You will be a fine asset to the establishment, therefore, I welcome you , to Dalton Academy." Headmaster Pilasky announced to the room, although it was just the three of them.

Kurt didn't want to seem rude laughing at the Headmasters speech, he didn't want to get off on the wrong foot.

"Uhm, Thank-you sir." Kurt said, trying to use the most confident voice he could muster.

"Here is your timetable, and I will assume that you will be boarding, and seeing as I see here on your report you were a highly esteemed member of your school glee club, 'The New Directions', I will sort for you an audition to join our own glee club, 'The Warblers', and upon joining I have no doubt the boys will want you to join their boarding residence." The Headmaster once again boomed his deep lordly voice.

Kurt was seriously trying to to laugh, he felt like he was transferring to Hogwarts and was being addressed by Professor Dumbledore, not Headmaster Pilasky at Dalton Academy.

Although he would choose Hogwarts any day. Provided he could take Blaine along with him.

"I will assign you a 'buddy' as they call them these days, to show you around, take you to your classes and settle you in, do you know anyone here already ?" The Headmaster addressed Kurt.

"Uh, yeah, Blaine Anderson." Kurt mumbled.

", huh, the lead soloist of the Warblers, I must say, you have fine taste in friends, never the less, I shall call him up to take you to classes, once again, welcome to Dalton Academy, and I hope that I only have to see you for good reasons. Take this information pack and map, and head off to your classes, whilst your father and I finish all of the paper work off, have a good day." Pilasky finished with a humble nod.

Kurt thanked Headmaster Pilasky and farewelled his father, and headed out the door.

To be once again greeted by none other than Blaine Anderson himself.

"Oh Kurt!" Blaine said, as he pulled Kurt into a tight bear hug, causing Kurt to blush once again tremendously.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming, that things were that bad, I could have helped! You look good, I'm glad you're here, I mean, It's good you're safe now.." Blaine rambled.

Kurt giggled. "It's good to see you too 'Buddy'." Kurt snickered back.

"I'm your buddy? Righteous man!" Blaine fist pumped the air, startling Kurt tremendously.

"Oh it's going to be a looooong day!" Kurt sighed.

* * *

><p><em>Oh! The Horror! Hee Hee! I'm So Awful! But I Want This To Be Fluffy, Cute, FUNNEH And A Little Smutty. Adios Suckers Until The Next Chapter...A Hee Hee Hee Hee! xxxxxxx -Jaydee<em>


	2. The Adventure Begins

_Back Again For Me...Yee Suckers? Huh? - KIDDING Sheesh! Dude And Dudettes, Gee's And Geezette's, I Hardly Even Remember What I'm Rambling About Anymore. I Hope This Chapter Is Half Decent. I Just Finished The Funniest Chapter Involving The Warblers For Later, And Can't Stop Chuckling! I Hope You Enjoy It Too! Updating Super Fast Now...Been Holding Onto These Chapters For Tooo Long! I'm Awful..I Know! So One Tooousandah apologies! 8) _

_Love You! _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**'The Adventure Begins'**

_*~O~*_

When Kurt finally arrived home that Wednesday night, to say he was exhausted would be an understatement.

Upon entering the newly dubbed 'Hudmel' home, he greeted his family, and proceeded to his basement room where he promptly passed out on his bed.

Dalton was not only much more academically challenging, the campus was much larger, and he almost needed a segway to reach each class in the alloted time between bells.

That and he had to be under his best behavior to impress one Blaine Anderson, and his friends.  
>Although Kurt was still yet to meet any of Blaine's friends, as Blaine insisted on giving him a grand tour at first break, and then take him out to lunch during lunch hour.<p>

Kurt was going to need to pump coffee straight into his veins via i.v drip, in order to just survive the rest of the week. Kurt just needed to live through the next two days, get into Warblers and move in, the it would be just all smooth sailing.

_*~O~*_

After seeing Kurt off of the campus and safely on his way home, Blaine sprinted back to his dorm, only to be greeted by his eager friends waiting for him in the common room.

"Hello there Blainey-bear!" Snickered a very energetic looking Jeff, from where he was perched next to Nick, on the back of the sofa. "How was your day, lover boy?" Nick added for dramatic effect.

Causing David, Wes and Thad to crack up.

"Ha ha ha, very funny guys." Blaine retorted. He was in no mood for being teased right now, all the tension from today was starting to sneak up on him.

Of course Wes and David told Nick Thad and Jeff that he was with Kurt today, after all he didn't show up to lunch in the cafeteria.

Blaine had a bad feeling about this.

"What's wrong Blaine? You look pale." Thad snickered from one of the bean bags on the floor, locking eyes with a stunned Blaine.

"Wow guys, we have rendered Blaine speechless for the second time today, that must be some sort of new record!" Wes declared.

"I don't have time to deal with you guys today, goodnight boys!" Blaine said, as he made for the door.

"Not so fast there 'Cupid', we have some questions for you..." Nick started, grabbing Blaine's blazer before he could escape them. Blaine sighed, and took a seat in an old arm chair. There just was no escaping the inevitable.

"So..." Jeff started, they clearly hadn't expected Blaine to be so easy to interrogate.

"Why didn't you come to lunch?" Asked Thad, all of the boys turned to Blaine.

"I was with Kurt." Blaine sighed.

"Don't you want us to like meet him at some point? So we can like help him too?" Asked Nick.

Blaine let out another sigh.

"Blaine, don't you be hogging any new potential Warblers and friends from us! That's so mean!" Cried Wes, as he buried his face in David's shoulder, pretending to sob and be very offended at the gesture.

"Because as Wes is kindly demonstrating as we speak, you are all very immature, childish and I just don't want you guys to scare him away. You lot are a bit of a handful." Blaine explained.

But the other five boys were having none of this, shaking their heads in disbelief.

"Tomorrow, Blaine, you have no choice but to bring him to meet us at lunch, as I happen to know, being a member of the Warblers council has it's perks, that he is expected to audition on Friday afternoon, and you know it would be to his benefit to know us before hand-" David started, when Blaine tried to cut in "But-" "No 'Buts' Blaine, I would really hate if anything would happen to your lifetime supply of hair gel, if Kurt wasn't to show up for lunch tomorrow. Sheesh. Actually I think you're being rude to Kurt not letting him make new friends. Wes' is right, you are being a hog!" David finished.

"Thats because Blaine 'loooves' Kurt" Thad chimed in.  
>Blaine went red, causing an uproar of laughter to be heard from the other side of campus.<p>

"He's-he's-not even-n try-trying to deny it!" Stuttered out Jeff as he tried to catch his breath.

"I called it!" Shouted Wes, high-fiving David. "No one talks about someones eyes, that much and isn't madly in love with them!" Giggled Wes.

"What about 'Kurt's Eyes'?" Asked an now very curious Jeff, Nick and Thad.

"And I quote straight from Blaine 'Oh his eyes are the most amazing shade of Blue/Green, they are so bright, I could get lost in them forever...' " David provided for the boys, using his most high-pitched Blaine-like voice he could muster. Blaine went even more red.

Many of the other Warblers in the dorm were coming in to investigate the source of the manic laughter, but all they could find was five hysterical boys, and one very red Blaine Anderson.

"So...see you at lunch tomorrow." Blaine told the room as he got up and left, heading towards his room.

"Wait up guys, is he serious!" questioned Thad.

"Hmm, let's see?" Answered Nick, who held up Blaine's cell phone.

"Wait, how did you get that?" Asked a curious Jeff.

"When I grabbed him when he was trying to escape, it literally fell into my hand, stupid Dalton uniform manufacturers, I was going to give it back before you ask, but now, I'm very curious..." Nick explained.

Wes and David shrugged, it really seemed like a fair idea.  
>The boys all piled up on the couch on which Nick and Jeff sat, all trying to get a good view of Blaine's blackberry screen.<p>

Inbox:  
>Kurt<p>

Kurt

Kurt

Mom

Kurt

Kurt

Kurt

Kurt

Kurt

Kurt

Kurt

Kurt

Kurt

Kurt

"Wow" Nick Gasped.

"Yeah 'Wow'" Jeff Added, "His Mom actually text him, my mum doesn't say-" Jeff was cut off by Thad and David throwing pillows at his head. "Ow Guys!"

"What do they say?" Asked Nick, scowling at Jeff as he rubbed his head in discomfort.

"Do we dare open them?" Asked Jeff aloud. "Uh-Yup!" Answered David, "if we ever want to know."

Nick proceeded to open the messages:

'Hey, thanks a lot for today, means a lot to me -K'

'Good to see you again 8) -K'

'Same place as last week? -K'

'Bring your laundry home with you this weekend, can't have you stinking up your dorm. xxx Mom'

Nick And Thad chuckled at that one. "Oops, Wrong message" Giggled Wes.

"Yeah, Your right, 'Wrong Message' And 'Wrong Phone'."  
>All five boys whipped their head around to see a slightly more composed Blaine standing behind them, with his hand out, waiting for his phone to be handed back.<p>

"Oh Uh..." Nick started, chucking Blaine back his phone.

"Next time, just ask." Blaine replied, trying to use authority.

"You sound like my mom!" Squealed Thad.

"That's not what your mom said last night, Thaddeus!" Snickered Blaine. "Nice try Blaine, but I know you only have eyes for Kurt." Thad spat back, poking his tounge out childishly. Blaine blushed again.

"Sheesh boy, see a Doctor, with all that blushing we ought a think your a fifty year old woman getting hot flushes from menopause!" Joked Nick nervously, not wanting to get receive a snarky comment like Thad had. Blaine just smiled meekly back.

"Kurt must be sex on legs then!" Jeff quipped.

"Oh we've seen him," Said David, "And he's mighty fine,if I don't say so myself!" Wes added.

Blaine scowled at the pair. "But you saw him first, and we're not gay, so you can have pretty Kurt." David noted.

The room went deathly quiet.

"AWKWARD TURTLE!" Shouted Jeff. Yet everyones eyes remained on Blaine.

"If I promise to let you meet Kurt tomorrow, will you lot not let him know how I feel, he's just not ready for a relationship guys, I wont hurt him, he's been through enough. Please?" Begged Blaine.

"Deal!" Chorused the boys. "Now lets order some pizza!"

* * *

><p><em>Still Here? You Crazy! But I Love You Still None The Less. Beautiful Person. Am I Hitting On You? Well If You're Uncomfortable...Then No...But If Not...Yes, Yes I Am. 8)<em>


	3. Warbling Whanau

_Dun dun dun. New Chapter. Dun dun dun. Hey! _

_AN: 'Whanau', Is Maori (New Zealand Natives) For 'Family'. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

**'Warbler Whanau'**

_*~O~*_

Kurt was more nervous about the second day at Dalton Academy, than his first.

Today, Blaine had told him he would be meeting the Warblers.

Which meant one thing. Blaine's friends.

Kurt was so desperate to fit in and be accepted, and he was lucky enough to already have Blaine onside. He just wasn't sure how to act around the others.

Blaine waited for Kurt out the front of school, as promised the day prior, the meeting place until Kurt moved in.

Kurt pulled his Navigator into the student parking lot, and made his way towards the student entrance of the school, where a beaming Blaine awaited.

"Pinch me!" Asked Blaine.

Kurt raised a neat eyebrow.

"Uh, What?" Kurt replied. What on earth was going on.

"Can you pinch me please?" Blaine asked again.

"Why?" Asked Kurt.

"Because I still can't believe that I get to see my best friend everyday!"

Kurt paled.

"Your best friend?"

Blaine appeared confused. "Yeah!" He exclaimed. "Well, when do I get to meet this 'friend'?" Kurt replied.

Blaine never talked about any potential best friends, save for Wes and David. What on earth was going on here?

"Well, I'd hope every morning when you look in the mirror silly!" Blaine joked.

"Wait, am I being stalked?" Kurt questioned, seriously starting to worry. Blaine gave Kurt a knowing smile.

"You silly!" Blaine couldn't help but beam even further. Kurt blushed.

"Me?" Kurt queried. "No one but." Blaine replied, taking his arm, and heading into the school.

"I know where your first class is, I'll take you now, or we might be late!"

_*~O~*_

The morning was a blur, and before Kurt knew it, Blaine was once again waiting outside his class, ready to take him to lunch.

"How do yo get her so fast?" Asked Kurt, he knew Blaine's last class was on the other side of the campus, yet the bell had only just rung.

"Perks of being devilishly handsome?" Blaine replied, causing Kurt to blush for the up tenth time that day. Blaine shrugged.

"Actually, I wont be looking so 'handsome' if I don't take you to meet the Warblers now, they threatened my hair gel supply, and caused me of being a 'Kurt-Hog'."

Kurt's eyes widened. 'This is it' he told himself, 'time to shine'.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and led him to the school cafeteria, where the smell of decent chef made food wafted and frolicked about in the well air-conditioned air. The walls were painted an off white, and wooden tables were neatly assembled at certain points in the room. The room wasn't incredibly noisy, like at McKinley, but it was hardly silent either.

The main source of the noise came from the most full table in the far corner of the hall, which was exactly where Blaine was leading him.

"Hey guys!" Greeted Blaine merrily, still holding Kurt's hand firmly, causing Kurt to blush further. 'Oh this is going well' Kurt thought to himself.

"Hey Blaine!" The boys all chorused. "This is Kurt" Blaine introduced him to the strange mix of boys in front of him.

"Introductions boys," Wes started. "I'm Wes, we've met" The Asian boy with neatly spiked hair, whom Kurt recognized started.

"And I'm David, I was there too!" The almost-bald chocolate-skinned boy sitting next to him continued on.

"I'm Jeff! But you can call me your boyfriend!" Winked the small blond sitting on the other side of Wes, sending Blaine a cheeky grin. Blaine just raised a Dorito shaped eyebrow.

"I'm Nick, and ignore Jeff, he's mentally challenged." The Dark haired boy on the other side of Jeff, chimed in, giving Kurt an apologetic look.

"And This is Thad." Blaine finished, gesturing to another dark-haired boy, who's nose was buried deep in a navy blue hard-covered book.

"Hi" Kurt nervously waved. Blaine gestured to a seat as he took the one next to it, "So boys what's new?" Asked Blaine casually, sipping on a bottle of Gatorade.

The boys commenced into a whole lot of mindless chatter, and Kurt took the opportunity to praise himself for staying so calm and take in his surroundings, when Thad leaned over to where Kurt was sitting.

"They talk a lot, sorry." Thad muttered, Kurt smiled. "Yeah they do." Thad sighed, "I think they are trying to show off to you honestly, but I think they are just 'wack.'"

The table went silent.

"What did yo just say Thad?" Asked Blaine, growing red in the face.

"That-that..."Thad started, getting nervous, Blaine turned to Kurt. "Kurt, care to repeat what he just said."

Kurt didn't want to get Thad in trouble, but he didn't want to piss Blaine off, so he complied.

"He said you guys are," Gulp. "Wack?"

Blaine turned back to David and Wes, and gave them a nod. Then it started.

**Blaine:** _Hey Yo, Wes And David, Check This Out, I Was Just At The Club Right, Heard These Two Dudes Talking_.

[Gestures To Thad And Kurt]

_And One Of Them Said To The Other One That They Knew Someone, Who Said 'You Guys Are Wack!'_

**Wes And David**: _Who Said We're Wack?_

**David:** _You Said We're Wack?_

**Wes:** _You Take It Back!_

**Wes And David:** _Who Said We're Wack?_

**Wes:** _You Talking Smack? You Gunna Get Smacked!_

**David:** _You Saying That I'm Wack But It Just Ain't So._

**Wes:** _Someone Said We're Wack! Why Would They Say That? I Don't Think We're Wack! Who Said We're Wack?_

**David:** _Who Said We're Wack? I Can't Believe That! They Must Be Smoking Crack, To Say That We're Wack!_

**Wes:** _Say That We're Wack, You'll Probably Get Smacked! If You Said We're Wack! Did You Say We're Wack?_

**Wes And David:** _Who Said We're Wack?_

**David:** _I'll Paint Your Eye Black! Once I Check My Fax!_

**Wes And David:** _Who Said We're Wack?_

**Wes:**  
><em>How Could A Person Up And Call A Person Wack?<em>  
><em>How Could The Devil Turn The Blue Sky Black?<em>  
><em>How Many Babies Born Will Ever Reach Their Dreams?<em>  
><em>And How Could Person Call Another Person Wack?<em>

**David: **_Heard A Rumour, That Someone Said 'We're Wack', I Think That It's Wack, To Call Someone Wack!_

**Wes And David:** _I Am Not Wack, No Matter What You Say._  
><em>What Did You Say?<em>  
><em>Did You Say I'm Wack?<em>

**Wes, David & Blaine:**  
><em>All The Ladies In The House Put Your Hands Up!<em>  
><em>All The Fellas In The House Put Your Hands Up!<em>  
><em>Now Whoever Said 'We're Wack' Put Your Hand Up.<em>  
><em>Now Everyone Else, Put Your Hands Down!<em>

"Seriously guys, this is an all boys school. Theres no 'Ladies in the house' to put their 'hands up!' " Laughed Kurt.

"The Lonely Island Guys? Seriously?" Asked Thad, fighting for air.

"Uh, Yeah?" Answered an also out of breath David.

"You guys are awesome!" Chimed in Jeff. "And totally 'not wack'" Added Nick.

"Well well well, am I surprised to find the source of all the noise here is the Warblers?" Asked Professor Standon, the pudgy biology teacher, that clearly by the quick change in atmosphere at the table, no one liked.

"Sorry sir." Muttered a suddenly nervous Blaine, moving uncomfortably in his seat.  
>"Just keep it down boys," The professor noted, and sauntered off. As soon as he was out of sight, there was a collective sigh of relief.<p>

"Ugh, I hate that guy," mumbled Thad from behind his book, quickly glancing up to make sure everyone was still actually there.

There was a murmur of agreement from the other boys.

_*~O~*_

"So Kurt, do you know what you're going to sing for your audition tomorrow?" Blaine questioned, as he lead Kurt to the student parking lot, after the last bell of the day.

Kurt glanced up to meet Blaine's gaze and gave him a small smile. "Oh you'll just have to wait and see, see you tomorrow Blaine." And with a quick wave, Kurt was gone.

Blaine stood in the car park for half an hour after Kurt's departure, he just couldn't for the life of him figure out either what song Kurt was going to sing, or what the heck was he going to do about his crush on Kurt?

_*~O~*_

"You ready for this?" Jeff asked Kurt as they approached the Warblers choir room.

Kurt paled further.

This was it.

He had no doubt in his mind that he would get in, it was sining in front of Blaine and his friends that freaked him out.

Kurt attempted to shake his nerves, and Jeff noticed this, stopping just outside the closed wooden doors, the warblers murmuring voices on the other side.

"You will be great, just focus on us, and we'll get you through. We all know you can sing, Blaine found your old New Directions performances on you tube, you're amazing, and judging by those cheer leading videos too, very flexible, you should have seen Blaine's face when we found them." Joked Jeff, only to cause Kurt to flush red.

"This is it." Jeff muttered, as he opened the double doors.

"And now, Kurt Hummel, a counter tenor, will audition for us." Wes announced from behind the council table, and the music started.

Kurt took his place at the center of the room, and looked around for any sort of familiar face, Nick and Jeff caught his eye and both gave him a thumbs up, before he started to sing:

_Don't cry for me Argentina The truth is I never left you All through my wild days My mad existence I kept my promise Don't keep your distance_

Kurt smiled, and took a deep breath.

_Have I said to much?_  
><em>There's nothing more I can think of to say to you But all you have to do Is look at me to know That every word is true It won't be easy You'll think it strange When I try to explain how I feel That I still need your love After ll that I've done You won't believe me All you will see Is a girl you once knew Although she's dressed up to the nines At sixes and sevens with you<em>

_I had to let it happen I had to change Couldn't stay all my life down at heel Looking out of the window Staying out of the sun So I chose freedom Running around trying everything new But nothing impressed me at all I never expected it too_

On the other side of the room, Blaine sat beaming from ear to ear, gushing over Kurt's voice and feeling an extreme sense of Proud, as the small boy belted out the words.

_Don't cry for me Argentina The truth is I never left you All through my wild days My mad existence I kept my promise Don't keep your distance_

_And as for fortune and as for fame I never invited them in Though it seemed to the world They were all I desired They are illusions They're not the solutions They promise to be The answer was here all the time I love you and hope you love me_

_Don't cry for me Argentina_

_Don't cry for me Argentina The truth is I never left you All through my wild days My mad existence I kept my promise Don't keep your distance_

_Have I said to much?_  
><em>There's nothing more I can think of to say to you But all you have to do Is look at me to know That every word is true<em>

There was a thunderous round of applause, as the song drew to a close.

"Wow, just beautiful Kurt." Blaine spoke, standing up to clap more, starting a standing ovation. Kurt blushed again, he'd never received treatment like this before, from anyone. Yet here was a room of boys who really thought he was good at something.

"okay, okay, order" David shouted, banging his gavel a few time, and ending the applause.

"Council, has decided to by-pass the traditional vote, as your sheer reaction, and the lack of counter tenors at Dalton, have proved that by not taking Kurt here and now, we stand no chance at regionals.

Welcome to the Warblers, Kurt!" Wes announced.

The room burst into applause again, and Blaine ran and gave Kurt the biggest bear hug he could muster. This has to be the best day ever, thought Kurt.

"Now lets pick you out a room!" Jeff And Nick bounded up to the pair, reminding them that the day was far from over.

* * *

><p><em>Hope You Don't Think I'm Wack? Ahee hee hee hee! <em>

_Music Credits:_

_"Who Said We're Wack?" -The Lonely Island (I Just LOOOOVVVVEE Them, Also Flight Of The Conchords Are Radd, NZ Woop Woop!)_

_"Don't Cry For Me Argentina" _

_Still Hitting On You. 8p _

_xxxx Jaydee_


	4. To Love Or To Not

_Holy Blonde-Cheerleader-Batman, I Had No Idea I Had Written This Many Chapters Already. *LE GASP* Yet I Still Have No Idea What's in Them! I Wrote These Months Ago! I Hope This Isn't Too 'El Crapo' As My Mom Says! Hahahahaha!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

**'To Love, Or To Not'**

_*~O~*_

Kurt was up at the crack of dawn the following day, doing last minute packing and loading the navigator, preparing for the big move to Dalton.

The night before the boys had helped Kurt pick out a room (he managed to snag a room right across from Blaine) he was to share with Thad, but Kurt didn't mind so much.

As long as Thad kept his books on his side of the room. Never-the less he was still going to miss home, his dad, his new family, and he wished very much that he didn't have to move. But he was looking forward to seeing Blaine everyday.

_*~O~*_

Blaine was going nuts. Somehow all of the boys in the Warblers dorm knew about his crush on Kurt and had sneakily done some shuffling about without his knowledge, and put Kurt in the room across the hall from him.

He was going to struggle with having him so close. He was hardly able to contain himself just seeing him during the day, all he wanted to do was take Kurt, and kiss him senseless.

Blaine however, knew that there was no way that Kurt was ready for any sort of relationship, especially with himself, and feared loosing Kurt and his friendship if he were to test the boundaries.

Blaine glanced outside his dormitory room window, which had a beautiful view.

Not!

Blaine's view of the outside world consisted entirely of the flash and expensive sports cars of the other students who attended Dalton, from his room however, he watched Kurt's Navigator pull into the lot, his happy face visible from where he stood indoor.

This sent Blaine's heart a flutter. And then it hit him. And it hit him hard.

Blaine Anderson was in love with one Kurt Hummel.

Blaine walked across the room from the window and picked up his guitar, trying to distract himself from his realization, only this was short lived.

Kurt was still on his mind. No wait, Blaine thought, Kurt IS always on my mind.

Blaine closed his eyes, and slowly started plucking at the strings on his guitar, and opened his mouth and sang

_Little man got no plan, no strategy Lives on the corner of circumstance and Wellesley Caught in the middle of someone else's fairy tale Sucks it in stumbles up, up to her he says_

_I like you, Do you like me?_  
><em>Let's get together, have adventures, it could lead to something I like you, Do you like me?<em>  
><em>Let's get together, have adventures It could lead to better days It could lead to better days<em>

Wes sat on his bed down two doors from Blaine's room, David lay on the other with his headphones in, when he heard music coming from Blaine's room.

It wasn't the fact that Blaine was playing the guitar that caught his attention, it was what he was playing. The words, each were heartfelt, and Wes could feel himself tearing up. So he got up, and tapped David on the shoulder.

"Don't do that you scared me Wes! What is it?"

"Listen." And he did.

Then he whipped out his phone to text Nick, Jeff and Thad, and the pair slipped out of their room, and headed to Blaine.

_Little man, little dreams, little destiny His life's a plea that won't be heard by you or me He's not the guy that gets the happy ending fairy tale He looks up, sees the girl, goes to her he says_

_I like you (I like you)_  
><em>Do you like me? (Do you like me?)<em>  
><em>Let's get together have adventures it could lead to something I like you (I like you)<em>  
><em>Do you like me? (Do you like me?)<em>  
><em>Let's get together, have adventures It could lead to better days We could lead to better days It could lead to better days We could lead to better days<em>

"What's going on?" Nick asked, once they were all outside Blaine's dorm room.

"Listen." Wes whispered, gesturing to the closed door, which was trapping the music inside.  
>The boys all stood silently listening.<p>

_I've been out in the desert For much too long Holding hands with the devil It's a sad sad song I'm at the end of my courage And so far gone So say goodbye to the darkness So long_

_I like you (I like you)_  
><em>And you like me (You like me)<em>  
><em>Lets have adventures, it could lead to something I like you (I like you)<em>  
><em>And you like me (You like me)<em>  
><em>Lets have adventures, it could lead to something, hoping it will lead to better days<em>

_It could lead to better days We could lead to better days It could lead to better days_

_Help me out, Help me out, Help me out Hey hey_

"So he finally figured it out?" Asked Jeff, to no one in particular.

"Figured what out?" Someone asked.

"That he loves Kurt, duh!" Nick replied.

"What?" The voice spoke again.

"What time is Kurt getting here Thad?" Wes questioned Thad, turning to him as he spoke.

"SHIT! Guys?" Wes squealed, still not wanting Blaine to realize that they were outside his door. But in shock all the same.

"What bro?" David answered.

"Turn around." Wes muttered.

The four boys turned to face the direction Wes was, only to see Kurt himself standing behind them, surrounded by boxes with the most confused expression on his face. Thad fainted.

Causing a loud thud as he fell, which of course, did not go un-noticed by Blaine, he swiftly poked his head through the door.

"What was that?" Blaine asked, stunned to see Thad on the floor, and Kurt in his moving clothes.

"Thad fainted." Nick said, matter-of-a-factly. "Why?"

"Uh..."

"I uh...told him I don't like books?" Kurt answered. Blaine cringed. "Figures, well is he breathing?"

"Yeah, come on Thad get up, and uh, educate me?"  
>Thad opened his eyes and saw Kurt winking at him, catching the drift, he allowed the others to help him up and proceeded to move Kurt's boxes into their dorm room.<p>

"Sorry I can't help this morning," Blaine approached Kurt, "But I have a mountain of homework to get through, and I need to get it done now so we can still hang out tomorrow." He smiled.

Kurt was still gob-smacked by what he had overheard, and was in no state to actually answer, so he just simply nodded his head. Blaine pulled a strange-confused face at Kurt's sudden silence, but turned back to his room, and set to work.

"Get in here now!" David said, pulling Kurt by the sleeve, into Thad and his dorm room, shutting the door behind them.

"How much did you hear?" Wes started the interrogation.

"From the middle of the song, I guess, you didn't notice me, so I just waited for you guys to finish, so I could ask Thad to let me in?" Kurt mumbled, still nervous around the new boys.

The boys didn't know what to do now, they couldn't exactly take back what they had said. Kurt was their friend, they weren't about to start lying to him. Blaine was going to kill them.

There was an awkward silence.

"So is what you said true? Blaine likes me?" Kurt questioned, only earning him a chuckle from Wes.  
>"No Kurt Blaine doesn't like you, to be honest, he is head-over-heels in love with you, we aren't sure why, no offense, we haven't seen him like this since...well...ever?" Wes looked to the other boys, who were all nodding in agreement.<p>

"So what are you going to do?" Thad turned to Kurt. Kurt surely was going to act on this information, from what they knew about him, he was pretty driven.

"Nothing." Kurt simply stated, and turned to his neat stack of boxes and proceeded to open them and unpack his belongings, starting with his precious clothes of course. Kurt had struggled to leave most of his clothes at home, as he had no need for them with the uniform.

"Uh, Why?" Nick asked, confused, why wouldn't Kurt want Blaine, from what they knew, and noticed, Kurt felt the exact same way for their friend.

"Because I don't want him agreeing to be with me because he feels sorry for me." Kurt shrugged.

"I hardly think he feels that way about you, you heard the song, he really likes you!" David protested.

"Honestly, I doubt it. I've done my fair share of chasing people who don't actually want me, thanks, but no thanks."

_*~O~*_

Kurt found himself later that day, alone for the first time since arriving that morning, and took the opportunity to think about the days events.

He moved into his dorm room, and unpacked everything pretty well.

He bonded with the other Warblers as they helped him unpack and toured him around the building.

Oh. And he found out that Blaine potentially liked, no, Loved him.

Just the thought caused Kurt to smile like a completely insane idiot. But Kurt hadn't seen the boy all day, save from when he popped in to see what was going on when Thad fainted, just a tad dramatic.

And when he bought them in some lunch, even getting Kurt a salad in case he didn't want a pie. _(AN: Clearly Not A Kiwi Old . Steak And Cheese Woop Woop!)_

Kurt turned to his stereo and scrolled through the play list entitled 'B'. If anyone asked, he would simply say it's the 'Second' play list of driving songs on his iPod, although every song on that list, was Blaine related. When he finally found what he wanted, he proceeded to frolic about the room, checking twice that the door was locked.

_So I got my boots on, got the right 'mount of leather And I'm doing me up with a black color liner And I'm workin' my strut but I know it don't matter All we need in this world is some love There's a thin line 'tween the dark side and the light side baby tonight It's a struggle gotta rumble trying to find it_

_But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need Yeah if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy Yeah, if I had you You y-y-y-y-you You y-y-y-y-you You y-y-y-y-you If I had you._

_From New York to LA getting high rock n' rollin Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maseratis What they need in this world is some love There's a thin line tween a wild time and a flat line baby tonight It's a struggle, gotta rumble tryin' to find it_

_But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need Yeah if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy Yeah, if I had you You y-y-y-y-you You y-y-y-y-you You y-y-y-y-you If I had_

_The flashing of the lights It might feel so good But I've got you stuck on my mind, yeah!_  
><em>The fashion and the stage It might get me high But it don't mean a thing tonight<em>

Thad stood outside his and Kurt's dorm room, and listened with his ear to the door, and hastily flicked a text to the others:

'If I Had You? Adam Lambert? Kurt Totally Feels The Same Way! Go Blaine!' -T

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need Yeah, if I had you, the money, fame and fortune never could compete If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy Yeah, if I had you You-y-y-y-y-you You-y-y-y-y-you You-y-y-y-y-you If I had you_

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need Yeah, if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete (never could compete with you)_  
><em>If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy (it'd be ecstasy with you)<em>  
><em>Yeah, if I had you You y-y-y-y-you You y-y-y-y-you You y-y-y-y-you If I had you<em>

Little did Thad know, he not only sent that message to Jeff, Nick, Wes And David. But Blaine also.  
>Who re-read the text over and over from his desk, next to his recently finished stack of homework.<p>

Kurt felt the same? Oh this was going to make things twice as hard! Blaine cursed himself.

Time to kick things up a notch? Or wait for Kurt make the first move when he is ready?

* * *

><p><em>Hello! <em>

_Song Credits:_

_Better Days - Elemeno P (SHAMELESS NEW ZEALAND MUSIC PROMOTION. They Really Are Fabulous, Met Them At A Gig Once, Super Awesome Fun Inspirational Guys!)_

_If I Had You - Adam Lambert (Seen Him Live...OMFG That Man Has Pipes On Him! Actually Wearing An Adam Shirt Right Now! Bahahahahaha! Don't Tell Gerard Way!)_

_Love You Still!_


	5. Call In The Replacements

_Shit Is About To Get REAL! Hahahahaha! This Is The Last Chapter I Have Already Done, So Bear With Me And I Will Bound To Get Bored Over Christmas And Write Some More..Perhaps On My New iMac! WWWWWAAAAAAATTT! I Also Named Our Villan After My Brother 'Jack' Because He Is My Frenamie! (Not Even A Word Fool!) I Love My Brother, But Sometimes He's Darstidly Dan! So Watch Out Blaine, Jack Is On The Scene! _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

**'Call In The Replacements'**

_*~O~*_

Two weeks had gone by, and Kurt honestly thought something would have happened between he and Blaine by now. But no. Blaine just continued to be beautiful perfect ol' Blaine.

And Kurt had had enough.

Kurt would have made the first move, he told himself during one particularly boring French lesson. I would if I knew how? Why doesn't he get off his high horse and do something already?

Kurt was so deep in thought he missed hearing the bell ring. When he noticed the room was nearly empty, he slowly packed up his things and got up, remembering he was supposed to have lunch with Blaine he sped up his pace, and ran out the door, and straight into someone. Sending them flying backwards.

"Oh my Gaga, I'm so so so sorry!" Kurt exclaimed, helping the stranger up, the boy smiled back at Kurt.

"Are you hurt?" Locking eyes with the boy in front of him, Kurt found himself lost in his green eyes.

"I'm fine, sorry about that, I'm Jack by the way, Jack Spencer, I'm new." The tall brunette spoke in a shy tone.

"Hello, I'm Kurt, Hummel, I'm relatively new here too, is there any way I could make this up to you? I'm so sorry!" Kurt exclaimed again.

"Actually, do you know how to get into the Warblers?" Jack then looked at Kurt's blazer and noticed the pin.

"Thinking of joining?"

"I would love to!"

"Follow me, I have an idea!"

"Wait-weren't you going somewhere just a second ago, you looked like it was important?"

Kurt bit his bottom lip, in deep thought. Blaine wouldn't care. Unless he did love Kurt like the other said. Well consider this a test then.  
>"Hold up a second" Kurt mumbled, sending a quick text to Thad.<p>

'Not Going To Lunch Today, Have Plans, See You At Warblers' -K

And the pair were off, heading to the choir room.

_*~O~*_

"The fuck?" Thad mumbled from behind his book, after checking his phone.

"What's wrong Thad? Paper cut?" Wes asked casually over his pizza slice. "Kurt has plans?"

"Since When?"

"I dunno, he just text me?" Thad countered, with a mouth full of pasta.

"He never text me!"

"That's favouritism!" Muttered Jeff.

"Is he with Blaine?"

"Who's with me?" Blaine asked, as he took his seat at the table, noticing just then that Kurt's seat remained empty.  
>"Where's Kurt?"<p>

"We thought he would be with you, seeing as he text Thad saying he has plans?" Nick questioned Blaine, who looked just as equally stunned.

Blaine had a bad feeling about this.

"Well clearly he's not with me!" Blaine exclaimed, looking at the other suspiciously. All of them simultaneously looked away from Blaine. "What have you guys done?"

"Not-thing." Jeff stated, trying to sound cool and calm, but his voice broke mid-word.

"Nothing Huh, Why are your palms sweating Nick?"

"It's uh-hot in here"

"The air conditioning is on, and your wearing your blazer."

"Touche"

"What's going on here?"

Blaine glared at the others, trying to crack them, to get them to spill. It worked. Thad couldn't take it any longer.

"Kurtknowsyoulikehim!" Thad mumbled.

"What?"

"You heard me!"

Blaine appeared stunned once again. Shouldn't Kurt be happy?

"Blaine, you haven't done anything, I think he's given up on you." Wes spoke in a soft tone, not wanting to upset Blaine any further.

The boys sat in silence, when David and Wes' phones both started to vibrate, alerting them to a new message.  
>"Shame Blaine, It's from Kurt!" David said, high-fiving Wes as Blaine went red in the face.<p>

"Oh this will be interesting." Wes replied, handing his phone over to Blaine so he could read the text.

'Hey, Would It Be Okay If I Bought Someone In To Audition Tonight? He Sounds Amazing And He IS New Here Too! If You Let Him Try Out, Maybe I Will Sing For You Guys? See You Guys Tonight.' -K

"Text him back and ask him who it is, if there is a new kid here, I would know about it!" Blaine exclaimed. Not wanting to start an argument with an already angry Blaine, Wes complied.

'Who Wants To Try Out?' -W

Kurt replied instantly.

'His Name Is Jack Spencer, And I'm Impressed!' -K

Wes started to panic. He recognized that name. Jack Spencer was Blaine's best friend at his last school. Jack Spencer was also the name of the boy who outed Blaine to his school, and caused all of Blaine's bullying. He ruined Blaine's life and alienated him.

Even though Jack himself was also gay.

There was no way Wes was going to tell Blaine.

"What did he say?" David asked, noticing that Wes was starting to shake. Wes handed his phone to his best friend. "Oh" David gasped.

_*~O~*_

The rest of the day flew by, and David and Wes had done a grand job keeping Blaine away from Jack. However Warblers was about to start, and there was no avoiding the fact that Blaine was about to find out.

Kurt waltzed into the choir room, just after Nick, Jeff and Blaine had taken their seats, and Wes and David behind th council table. Kurt walked up to the council table.

"I have been think about what you guys said, so I'm going to drive him insane, or drop a massive hint, mind if sing a song?" Kurt queried.

"Sure thing." As Kurt prepared his music, Jack entered the room undetected by the other Warblers, taking a seat behind Blaine. Blaine seemed to be a familiar face that made him feel safe. Jack was eagar to hear his new friend sing.

Kurt took his place at the center of the room, and the music started pulsing.

_I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah lalalalalalalala_

_I can't lie lie lie lie lie lie I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want Don't stop Give me give me give me what you got got Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more Don't even talk about the consequence Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think Cause you're the only one who's on my mind I'll never ever let you leave me I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye)_

Blaine could hardly believe Kurt's song choice. His jaw nearly hitting the floor. Sure Kurt sounded good, no, great. But what was he thinking putting this message out there. Some of the other Warblers were bound to get the wrong idea from this.

_I feel so untouched And I want you so much That I just can't resist you It's not enough to say that I miss you I feel so untouched right now Need you so much somehow I can't forget you Been going crazy from the moment I met you_

_Untouched And I need you so much_

Kurt locked eyes with Blaine, a knowing smile gracing his lips.  
>Oh fuck! Blaine thought, he singing to me. What do I do?<p>

This is torture.

_See you, breathe you, I want to be you Alalalala alalalala You can take take take take take time time To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life Give me give me give me all of you you Don't be scared I'll see you through the loneliness of one more more more Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right 'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around To answer all the questions left behind And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today You've still got me to hold you up up And I will never let you down (down)_

_I feel so untouched And I want you so much That I just can't resist you It's not enough to say that I miss you I feel so untouched right now Need you so much somehow I can't forget you Been going crazy from the moment I met you_

Jack sat and listened to his new friend sing, and Kurt seemed to be looking in his general direction, giving him the most suggestive look.

Did Kurt know he was gay? Jack's mind started to whirl.

I'm changing my song. Challenge accepted Kurt Hummel.

_Untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched Alalalala alalalala Untouched Alalalala alalalala_

_I feel so untouched And I want you so much That I just can't resist you It's not enough to say that I miss you I feel so untouched right now Need you so much somehow I can't forget you Been going crazy from the moment I met you_

_I feel so untouched And I want you so much That I just can't resist you It's not enough to say that I miss you I feel so untouched right now Need you so much somehow I can't forget you Been going crazy from the moment I met you_

_Untouched, untouched, untouched_

The ending of the song was bitter-sweet for Blaine. He could listen to Kurt sing forever, and god, that song and the way he swayed his hips.

Blaine could drown in his lust-filled eyes. But Blaine knew he couldn't be with Kurt. He needed to stay friends, he couldn't bare to loose Kurt. He meant far too much to loose.

Kurt smiled and took on of the remaining places left on the big tan couch, and waited for the rest of the meeting to proceed.

"Right Warblers, thank-you Kurt, that was rather, uh-refreshing" Wes spoke in a soft tone, smirking at a rather red-faced Blaine Anderson.

"Now, we have an audition to watch, uh please take the floor, uh-" David mumbled, starting to panic. Blaine was going to know, know they kept this secret from him.

"Jack Spencer." Jack introduced himself, stepping out from behind Blaine.

The name rang in Blaine's ears.

Jack Spencer.

Jack Spencer.

Jack FUCKING Spencer.

"Good-luck Jack," Kurt smiled in encouragement.

Jack simply nodded, and took his place, only then realizing why the dark haired boy he choose to sit near looked so familiar.

His Ex-Best friend, Blaine.

Not time to worry about that looser, gotta focus and get into this club, maybe score me a fine piece of ass at that. Jack told himself, as the music started playing.

He opened his mouth, and sang, making sure to direct every word to Kurt.

_Do, do, do, do...Do, do, do, do...Do, do, do, do...Do, do, do, do..._

_Don't tell me your name, just use that pretty mouth To Kiss me if you want this, but I want you inside out Start here at the end, and later when we're waking Our bodies still weak, we finally meet, turn my head and say_

_We could be perfect strangers, let's spend tonight We could be perfect strangers, head up, won't you look in my eyes?_  
><em>Don't let this bad world change you You got places to go, so much further than I can see We can be perfect strangers Thank you for spending one night with me<em>

Is that fucking traitor singing this to Kurt? Does Kurt know this drop kick? What the actual FUCK? Blaine mentally screamed. This wasn't happening right now!

_Do, do, do, do...Do, do, do, do...Do, do, do, do...Do, do, do, do_

_Let's just keep this simple, in the am.,it's goodbye The syrup's so much sweeter when you let the butterfly So spread your wings and go, it's better not to know When I'm gonna miss, I'll remember your kiss When I turn my head and say_

Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Jack is totally singing this to me. Darn it. Kurt's mind reeled.  
>Wait, I have an idea. Kurt turned to Blaine, who was looking at him with some sort of constipated anger spread across his beautiful face.<p>

Well, if you get that jealous over him serenading me, wonder what you'd do if I was with him.  
>Kurt smiled to himself. I have a plan.<p>

_We could be perfect strangers, let's spend tonight We could be perfect strangers, head up, won't you look in my eyes?_  
><em>Don't let this bad world change you You got places to go, so much further than I can see We could be perfect strangers Thank you for spending one night with me, yeah<em>

_Aw, come on baby...You know what I m talkin about, come on!_  
><em>Wooo...We are passing trains, we are whiplash lovers We are burning wax melting all over each other<em>

_We could be perfect strangers, let's spend tonight We could be perfect strangers, head up, won't you look in my eyes?_  
><em>Everyone wants U but nobody knows that just so alone inside We could be perfect strangers, thank you for spending one night<em>

_*~O~*_

Many congratulatory handshakes and back pats, were given to a very happy Jack Spencer that night.

Making the 18th member of the Warblers. Kurt was very happy with how well Jack had done, and even happier as he watched Blaine scowl away at the newest member.

Time to move on to phase two, Kurt thought to himself as he walked an almost skipping Jack to his car. Jack was yet to board, his parents living very close by. Kurt was about to give him a reason to move in.

"So, uh, interesting choice of song there Jack. Not quite what we rehearsed, but interesting, and marvelous non-the-less." Kurt started, he was met by a strange silence as the pair walked through the car park, the only sound being their feet crunching on the gravel, and their breathing.

"Did you like the song-I chose?" Jack asked hesitantly, searching Kurt's face and delicate features for any sort of sign he made the right choice. "Yes, actually, I did. Very much."

"It was for you." Jack blurted out, going beet red while doing so.

"I know."

"You do?"

"Well, it's only fair, I kinda sung to you." Kurt lied.

Liar, Kurt screamed at himself, but if he was going to make this happen, he needed to move fast.

"I-uh, really? I thought that was in my head..."

"Nope, all for you."

"Kurt-"

"Yes Jack?"

"Will you go out with me sometime?"  
>Jack looked at Kurt expectantly. Kurt was astonished, well that was easy. How come that never worked on Blaine?<p>

Oh right, Blaine. Quick Kurt, answer him! Kurt scolded himself mentally.  
>"You know what Jack?"<p>

Jacks face dropped, this wasn't sounding too good.  
>Gulp "What?"<p>

"I would love that, pick me up tomorrow morning, we'll go for breakfast?"

Jack smiled at Kurt, and for a second, Kurt saw himself falling for a boy like Jack. Woah there cowboy, keep your eyes on the prize. "Sure."

"See you tomorrow Kurt."

"Goodnight Jack, see you tomorrow, sweet dreams."

* * *

><p><em>Oh...i Told You Jack Was Bad News!<em>

_Music Credits:_

_Untouched - The Veronicas (Cool Cool Australian Girls!)_

_Perfect Strangers - INXS (YEEAAHH BOY! Gotta Love Me Some J.D Fortune!)_

_So I'm Not Sure When I'll Update Next. I'll Get My Fingers A Tapping ASAP! And Merry My Chemical CRISSCOLFERmas! _

_xxxxxxxxxx_

_Jaydee_


	6. The Grass Isn't Greener

_Woah! Go Me! Due To The Fact I'm Loving These Reviews...I Spent All Day Working On This! It's Not As Funny This Time. But Next Chapter Looks Like Fun! Jack Is Back! Blaine Has Some Shit To Do. And Kurt Is A Better Spy Than Wes and David! Ta-Da!_

_HUZAAAHHHH!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

**'The Grass Isn't Greener'**

_*~O~*_

You'd think that dating someone who wasn't the person you actually liked, or you were kind of using, to cause jealousy, would require a certian amount of dedication and acting skills. But Kurt was relishing in the fact that someone was so willing to pay all of their undivided attention to him.

Kurt had gone to breakfast, off campus, a few times with Jack. The others were yet to find out. Kurt was rather hesitant when Jack asked if he could tell his small group of friends that they were 'dating'. Jack was depserate for more than just breakfast with Kurt. Lunch, perhaps dinner? Anything!

Jack treated Kurt like royalty, and was obviously smitten with the boy. But alas Kurt was intentionally stalling. In some way he was waiting for Blaine to click, and make a move before anything was official.

But Jack had other plans.

Blaine was never spoken about during their conversations. Jack knew that douche-bag was attending Dalton, he remembered vivdly the curly headed boys reaction when he had auditioned. Yet he had no idea that Kurt was even friends with Blaine.

Or that Blaine was apparently mad about Kurt. But Jack had an inkling of a feeling that Kurt had eyes for someone else.

And Jack wanted to know who.

_*~O~*_

"Where is Kurt?" Blaine asked the other Warblers for the third time that week during breakfast.

"It isn't good for him to skip breakfast all the time like this! Thad, can you give me your room key? I'm going to take breakfast to him, his dad will kill me if he starts loosing weight!"

"No can do, bro." Thad murmured from behind yet another hard cover book.

"Why?"

"Kurt's not in our room."

"He's not?"

"That's what I'm pretty sure I just said?"

"Where is he then?"

"With...a friend?" Thad trailed off. Kurt had confided in Thad, his nerdy room mate, to not tell the others where he was going, for all they knew he was studying.

Wes and David just knew different. They had noticed a slight change in Kurt, and a slight spring in that dumbass Jacks step. It wasn't hard to put two and two together.

"No!" Wes and David gasped, clicking to the situation, both of them frantically reaching for their blazers and getting ready to go.

"Where are you two off to? You're acting very...odd? What do you mean 'No'? What is going on!" Blaine was exasperated.

"Blaine, I love you bro, but you're a freaking idiot!" David blurted, silencing the table, and causing Blaine to furrow his brows.  
>"Come on David, let's do some damage control." Wes murmured, dragging and infurated David behind him.<p>

Blaine turned to Nick and Jeff.  
>"Don't look at us dude, we have no idea!" Nick tried to humour Blaine, whilst franticaly texting Thad under the table.<p>

To Thad:

'WTF Dude? Who's Kurt with?' -N

'Yeah Dude! Hold out much?' -J

'I realy don't know guys, ask W&D, they seem to know more?' -T

"I know you're texting under the table guys, I'm not retarded!" Blaine screeched at the boys, loosing his cool.  
>"Blaine, don't get mad at us. We don't know who he is with. We were just asking each other if we knew anything, turns out you need to ask David or Wes. Or better Blaine, ask Kurt yourself!" Jeff tried to keep his cool, gesturing to Kurt who had just walked in through the cafeteria doors.<p>

"Ask me what Blaine?" Kurt smiled taking his usual spot next to Blaine. Although he had already had breakfast, he still wanted to catch up with the others. Well, he wanted to see Blaine.  
>The boys watched Blaine, anxiously, as Thad text Wes and David Kurt's where-abouts.<p>

"well?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.  
>"Uh...Have you had breakfast? You know your dad will kill me if you loose weight?" Blaine mumbled, Kurt always mad him nervous.<p>

Kurt looked slightly horror struck and amused at the same time. Blaine had noticed.

"Yes, I've been just, uh, having breakfast with a friend..." Kurt replied, this was it.  
>Blaine's mind was reeling. Who the heck was he with?<p>

And then it hit him.

Jack Spencer.

That shit!

Blaine hadn't yet had the chance to tell Kurt about what Jack had done at his last school, and it looks like, no matter how painful the memory was, it was time to dig it up and tell him.

Blaine wanted to be sure first they were on the same page.

"With who?"

"Jack?"

"Huh..."

"Huh?"

Kurt looked puzzled. Ignoring the other three people seated at the table, Blaine took Kurt's hand, which was resting on top of the table. The simple touch sending electric like currents running through both of the boys.

"I need to talk to you, later, my room at six?" Blaine asked, eyes filled with hope.

Yes! it worked! Yahoo! Kurt celebrated mentally, still trying to pull himself to make words to reply.

"Okay, bye." Kurt said, going red in the face and getting up to leave.

Once Kurt had hastly evacuated the room, Nick, Thad and Jeff high-fived, and proceeded to do various celebrtory dances.  
>"What the-?" Blaine seemed confused. "You finally made a move!" Nick fist pumped the air.<br>"Jealousy, Gosh Kurt's clever." Jeff smirked.

Blaine furrowed his brow, did Kurt do this on purpose?

The little celebration did not go unoticed by a certian, tall brunette, with the most peircing green eyes.

So Blaine was his little Kurt's distraction, Jack thought to himself.  
>"I've taken care of him before, I can do it again." Jack chuckled to himself.<p>

_*~O~*_

Wes and David spent the best part of their day trying to track down the elusive Jack Spencer, in the hopes of giving him a piece of their minds. No one was going to mess with their Blaine, and especially not with their new counter-tenor.

The pair manage to catch sight of the inigma, heading to the student parking lot. And were quickly on his tail.  
>Their actions did not go un-noticed, by one Kurt Hummel. Who however opted for a clear viewing point of the boys from behind a tree.<p>

Jack looked up at the two boys as they approached him at his car. The gravel of the driveway crunching under their feet. The air cool for the time of year, sent a shiver down Jack's spine.

"It was only a matter of time, until that douche bag sent his hooligan after me." Jack spat at the ground, refusing to make eye contact with the boys, as he leaned against the passenger door of his car, arms folded tighly.

"Well, as a fellow Warbler, and friend, we thought considering we know your history, that you should just stay away from Kurt." David spoke with a clear voice, meaning business.

"Why Kurt? Because Blaine wants him? Nu-uh, not this time, Anderson can't have his cake and eat it too." Jack was having none of this, it was time Anderson was put in his place again.

"Jack, Blaine is going to tell Kurt eventually what you did to him. Why not quit while you're ahead. Theres no way he's going to take your word over Blaine's. They've been through too much for him to not trust Blaine. Let alone some new student with a history of a bad temper and..." Wes fought to keep and even tone of authority, but the subject was too close to his heart, what this boy had done to Blaine, had broken him. And it had taken the boys a long time to put him back together.

"And, what? Not if we are together. He'll think Blaine's lying. There will be nothing he can do. So if you don't mind, I've got to head home now, nice chatting with you boys." And with a flourish, Jack hopped in his car and sped off out of the parking lot, leaving the two boys behind amoungst a cloud of smoke and dust.

"Well, I really hope Blaine tells him soon," Wes turned to David, coughing a little as the gravel and dust settled. "Me too, my man. But for now, it's all up to Kurt."

Kurt emerged from behind his tree as the pair headed back towards the dormitories.  
>"What have I done?" Kurt murmured.<p>

_*~O~*_

At around 5:50 that evening, Kurt had just finished off all of his homework for the week, and found himself with a little spare time on his hands before he was due to meet up with Blaine.

His mind was on over-drive. Jack ment nothing to him, maybe he would make a good friend, but after what he had overheard earlier that afternoon, he felt unsafe even thinking about the boy.

Jack had done something to Blaine. Something bad.

But Blaine was messing Kurt around, and he was sick of it. He didn't want to upset Blaine, but if this was the only way to get Blaine to do anything, the so be it. He just had to be wary of the fack Jack was not a nice person under all of that persona and confidence.

Kurt needed to relax.

Picking up his iPod from his bed side table, he pushed the buds in his ears and began to sing.

I Saw A Picture Of You,  
>Hanging In An Empty Hallway,<br>I Heard A Voice Say Your Name,  
>And I Couldn't Walk Away.<br>It Took Me Back To The End,  
>Of Everything,<br>I Taste It All,  
>I Tasted All The Tears,<br>Again.

Outside The Rains Falling Down,  
>Theres Not A Drip That Hits Me.<br>Scream At The Sky,  
>But No Sound,<br>Is Leaving My Lips.  
>It's Like I Can't Even Feel,<br>After The Way You Youched Me.  
>I'm Not Asleep, But I'm Not Awake,<br>After The Way You Love Me.

A single tear rolled down Kurt's porcelian cheek, as he continued on with his song. The tear wasn't for him, it was for whatever trauma Jack had put Blaine through. The thought of someone hurting his friend, made him hurt too.

I Can't Turn This Around,  
>I Keep Running Into Walls,<br>And I Can't Break Down.  
>I Said, I Just,<br>Wonder Around,  
>With My Eyes Wide Shut,<br>Because Of You.  
>I'm A Sleep Walker,<br>Walker, Walker,  
>I'm A Sleep Walker,<br>Walker, Walker,  
>Let Me Out Of This Dream.<p>

Everywhere That I Go,  
>I See Another Memory,<br>And All The Places We Used To Know,  
>Are Always There To Haunt Me.<br>I Walk Around And I Feel,  
>So Lost And Lonely.<br>Your Everything That I Want,  
>But You Don't Want Me.<p>

Kurt sat up and walked towards his dorm room window. Outside Blaine was heading towards the dormitories, flanked by Wes and David, both looking very anxious. If Blaine didn't tell Kurt soon what Jack had done, or make a move, Kurt wasn't sure how much longer he could put up this facade.

I Can't Turn This Around,  
>I Keep Running Into Walls,<br>And I Can't Break Down.  
>I Said, I Just,<br>Wonder Around,  
>With My Eyes Wide Shut,<br>Because Of You.  
>I'm A Sleep Walker,<br>Walker, Walker,  
>I'm A Sleep Walker,<br>Walker, Walker,  
>Let Me Out Of This Dream, Dream.<br>Let Me Out Of This Dream.

I Can't Turn This Around,  
>I Keep Running Into Walls,<br>And I Can't Break Down.  
>I Said, I Just,<br>Wonder Around,  
>With My Eyes Wide Shut,<br>Because Of You.  
>I'm A Sleep Walker,<br>Walker, Walker,  
>I'm A Sleep Walker,<br>Walker, Walker,  
>I'm A Sleep Walker,<br>Walker, Walker,  
>I'm A Sleep Walker,<br>Walker, Walker,  
>Let Me Out Of This Dream.<p>

As the song drew to a close there was a knock at Kurt's dorm door. Gently tugging out each of the earbuds of his iPod he approached the door. "Hello?"

"It's me, Blaine. I was wondering if maybe we could talk here, seeing as Nick and Jeff have set up their fort in my dorm for no reason?"

Kurt didn't answer as he pulled the door open and Blaine entered the room, taking a seat at the desk.

Kurt pulled up Thad's desk chair and sat down. "So, what's up?" Kurt asked casually.

Blaine gulped. Well come on Blaine, it's now or never. "It's regarding your new friend."

"Jack? What about him?" Kurt asked curious.

"I'm really glad you are making frineds, don't get me wrong. But there are something I havn't told you about Jack. About why I attend Dalton." Blaine looked up and met Kurt's gaze. Kurt's eyes were full of understanding, and he montioned for him to go on.

"At my last school, Jack, was my best friend. We had been friends for years. Jack had always been gay, but he keept that to only close friends and family. I never told Jack I was gay. aside from Jack and my family, there wasn't really anyone to tell. But I wasn't as popular and respected as Jack. If word had gotten out...well..." Blaine paused and took a deep breath.

"You don't have to tell my Blaine if it's too soon." Kurt whispered.

"No, you need to know, it's only fair. Where was I?"

"You didn't tell Jack you were out?"

"Right. Yeah. He found out when he caught me on a date, with a boy from another school. I thought when I eventually told me, he'd be happy. He wouldn't be alone anymore at school. We could suppourt each other. But he wasn't happy, not at all. He was livid. Apparently, I had betrayed him. Keeping secrets. He told the whole school. My best friend outed me to the whole school. He even organised the group who beat me up, just before I transffered."

Kurt took Blaine's hand in his, rubbing circles on the back of his hand for comfort. "Oh Blaine, why didn't you tell me sooner? I would have never-"

Kurt was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Just a second" Kurt called out. But the knocking continued. Annoyed, Blaine got up and opened the door. Only to be met by Jack's fist.

SMACK!

And everything went black.

_*~O~*_

Kurt was mad. Really mad. Both of the boys had been keeping secrets from him. From the point he knew Blaine was going to be okay, and Jack had been taken care of, he headed straight home.

Blaine, once given clearence by the school nurse, sauntered back up to his dorm room and sat down on his bed. Picking up his guitar, he started playing a soft melody, opening his mouth, he began to sing:

Your Heart Is Broken,  
>To Your Surprise,<br>Your Sick Of Crying,  
>For Blue Eyes.<br>So Tired Of Living.  
>Misuderstood.<br>Think Your A Woman?  
>I Think You Should.<p>

Come, Sorrow, Is So Peculiar.  
>Comes In A Day,<br>Then It'll Never Leave Ya.  
>You Take A Pill,<br>Wonder If It Will Fix You.  
>Then Wonder Why,<br>Sorrow Has Never Left You.

I'm Talking About,  
>Blue Eyes, Blue Eyes,<br>What's The Matter, Matter?  
>Blue Eyes, Blue Eyes?<br>What's The Matter, Matter?  
>So Blind, So Blind.<br>What's The Matter, Matter?  
>Blue Eyes, Blue Eyes,<br>What's The Matter With You?

Kurt's blue eyes were permantly gouged into his brain since the day he first saw them on the stair case at school. But those blue eyes, seemed to be blinded. Blinded by Jack.

Your Heart Got Broken,  
>On The Underground.<br>Go Find Your Spirit,  
>In The Lost And Found.<br>Oh I've Been Watching,  
>How You Behave.<br>Not Much Like A Lover,  
>More Like A Slave.<p>

Come, Sorrow, Is So Peculiar.  
>Comes In A Day,<br>Then It'll Never Leave Ya.  
>You Take A Pill,<br>Wonder If It Will Fix You.  
>Then Wonder Why,<br>Sorrow Has Never Left You.

Blaine could only hope that Kurt could make the right choice. He felt confident in the fact that after punching himselff, and hearing about Jack's past, that Jack wouldn't be looking like such a good option. But the heart wants what it desires. And maybe Blaine just wasn't good enough.

I'm Talking About,  
>Blue Eyes, Blue Eyes,<br>What's The Matter, Matter?  
>Blue Eyes, Blue Eyes?<br>What's The Matter, Matter?  
>So Blind, So Blind.<br>What's The Matter, Matter?  
>Blue Eyes, Blue Eyes,<br>What's The Matter With,  
>Blue Eyes, Blue Eyes,<br>What's The Matter, Matter?  
>Blue Eyes, Blue Eyes?<br>What's The Matter, Matter?  
>So Blind, So Blind.<br>What's The Matter, Matter?  
>Blue Eyes, Blue Eyes,<br>What's The Matter With You?

What's The Matter With You?

Blaine lay on his back and stared at the ceiling. "Even if Kurt chooses Jack, It's time for me to make my move."

A mini silent victory dance party was held outside Blaine's dorm room that night, by five Warblers, happy that Blaine was going to make a move. Also because Blaine was stupid enough to leave his door part way open.

_*~O~*_

* * *

><p><em>Holy Crap That Wasn't Very Funny Or Fun. Infact My Heart Hurts A Little Right Now. I Can't Believe I Wrote This All In One Day! Don't Expect Me To Update This Fast Again Until After Christmas. I Do Have A Life You Know! Who Am I Kidding, I'm Already Working On It.<em>  
><em>Thank-You To The Radd People Who Have Been Reviewing! Such Kind Words. If You're Looking For A Quick Fic Check Out My Other COMPLETE Fic 'Three Days To Forever'<em>

_Music Credits:_

_Sleepwalker - Adam Lambert (Oh Yeah!)_

_Blue Eyes - Mika (Guilty Pleasure!)_

_MERRY MY CHEMICAL CRISS/CHRISmas! And A Gleeful New Year!_

_xxxxxx_

_Jaydee_


	7. I, Jack, The Pumpkin King

_Hello! This Is Haloween. It's My Favourite Holiday So I Decided To Make It Have Lots Of Good Music In It *Cough MCR Cough* (EEEP I GET TO SEE THEM LIVE ONN THE 20th!)_

_Jack's Back To No Good!_

_ALSOOO! For Christmas I Got The New Lonely Island Album 'Turtle Neck And Chain', And It Is Goooood! If You're Looking For A Good Chuckle And Don't Mind Their Rudeness, Good Stuff. Beware, I'm Totally Adding In Some Lonely Island Very Soon To Our Little Story._  
><em>Funny Warblers Gotta Sing Funny Songs Afterall.<em>

_I Can Just Imagine Kurt And Blaine Singing 'No Homo.' -THIS Ryan Murphy, THIS!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

**'I, Jack The Pumpkin King'**

_*~O~*_

For the following weeks, Kurt was distant from Blaine. Blaine however didn't mind so much because Kurt had dropped all contact with Jack. And no Jack was good news. It meant there was only a matter of time before he and Kurt were back to their normal slightly co-dependent ways.

Kurt by no means snobbed Blaine off. Blaine had done far too much for Kurt to be so rude, he just simply kept his distance.  
>However with Haloween fast approaching, it was becoming harder to avoid Blaine.<p>

Every year, Dalton Academy held a Haloween dance for the boys and their significant others. The dance was put in place to keep the boys from getting into mischief, sneaking out, or o.d'n on candy. (AN: REDVINES!)

The Warblers, were to be the main source of entertainment, as per usual.

The boys had worked tirelessly the past few weeks compliling a nice set list of spooky jams and rehearesd every second day. Jack had taken advantage of the fact Kurt and Blaine weren't joint at the hip at the present and due to the fact Kurt couldn't avoid him also at rehersal, had spent the best part of all practices either staring at Kurt or trying, and failing to get Kurt to notice him.

And as time went by, Blaine knew that if he didn't make his move soon, he might never get a chance with Kurt.

_*~O~*_

Wes, David, Nick, Jeff And Thad, weren't the only Warblers to notice Kurt's behaviour, and due to an extreme amount of requests, decided that they needed to hatch a plan and help the pair.

That evening found the five usual suspects in the common room, Wes, David and Thad on one couch. Nick and Jeff on the other.

"What the hell are we going to do about dumb and dumber?" Sighed an exasperated Wes, as he nuzzled his head on the armrest of the couch he had hapharadly plopped himself in.

The other four seemed as equally stumped, as they all shrugged and put their thinking caps on for the evening. They knew they couldn't push Kurt into doing anything, not after what he had been through at his past school. But they also knew that Blaine needed to make a move already, anymore waiting around and he could frankly loose Kurt altogether. But the hopless romantic, was just too...hopeless. Clearly at his wits ends, had resorted to locking himself in his room everyday after classes, and according to Jeff "Wrote dramatic love songs".

It was up to the boys to save this ship.

They continued thinking for the next twenty minutes when Thad got an idea.

"What if, Blaine sang a song to Kurt, in front of everybody? Like serenaded him? Kurt loves to be the center of attention, why not give him that?"

Nick and Jeff exchanged confused looks when David piped up, "Thats all fine and dandy Thad, but he kinda did that already with 'Teenage Dream'. He'd really have to pull something big out of the bag this time."

Thats when it hit them.

The big Haloween dance. There was going to be a huge crowd. Not just students, but girls. Girls who would kill for that sort of attention, and just adore the gesture.

They all looked at each other at once, all thinking the same thing.

"But what sould he sing? I mean how many love songs are there that fit the spooky Haloween theme are there even out there?" Nick asked.

"Gosh dang it, I knew that seemed too easy," Jeff added, throwing his hands up in the air, and slumping back down in his seat.

The boys continued thinking for a few minutes, looking around for inspiration.

"We could hit up google, and look for emo or goth love songs?" Thad suggested, pulling out his laptop from his satchel and powering it up as the boys all moved around to get a good view of the small screen.

When the search engine had fully loaded, Thad typed in 'Haloween love song' in the bar, and hit search.

Many songs from musicals and underground punk-emo-alternative bands surfaced, but none of them seemed, well, like Kurt and Blaine. the boys collectively sighed, giving up.

Thad, not a quitter by nature, opened youtube in a new tab, and searched 'Haloween Love Song', The third video down was a cartoon, by an artist he'd heard of before, but couldn't place the name.

Clicking on the link, he allowe the video to buffer before hitting play.  
>As the opening of the song filled the room, the others turned from the conversations they were having and paid full attention to the lyrics.<p>

_'And Brains All I've Eaten All Week, It's True, But If My Heart Was Still Beating, It Would Beat For You.'_

"Thad, thats it!" David shouted jumping up from his seat to tackle Thad in a massive bear hug.

"Now all we have to do is convince Blaine to sing it to him."

The Five boys quickly packed up their various belongings and ran for Blaine's room, quietly tip-toeing past Kurts.

Jeff, braver than the others, cautiously tapped on the solid wood door. Which was followed by a groan, and the sound of shuffling feet.  
>The door swung open to reveal a very sleep deprived, hopeful and miserable looking Blaine Anderson. The bags under his eyes resembled the dark side of the moon, and his curls were free from it gel constraints. His clothes hung loosely off of his frame.<p>

Looks like they got there just in time.

Blaine, however, did not look happy to see them. The hopeful glint in his hazel eyes now gone. "Whaaaaaat?" Blaine groaned turning on his heel, and making his way back to his unmade bed. The other boys filed into the large and very messy room, promptly shutting the door behind them.

"We have a gift for you, and it looks like we are just in time," Wes informed Blaine, who was currently face planted on his bed.

"Mmmmph" Blaine mumbled back. "What was that Blainey-bear, you are very grateful and love us deeply? Thats so kind, but not right now, thank us later." David joked, taking a seat on the bed next to Blaine.

"Yeah, you have a new song to learn!" Jeff and Nick fist pumped each other as Blaine sat up. "New song? What song? I never auditioned for a new song! Give it to Kurt, Kurt deserves it. I will make Kurt happy.." Blaine rambled, looking pointedly at the three council members present.

"Blaine," Thad began, sitting on the other side of where Blaine was now sitting upright, "The song is for Kurt, but you have to sing it to him."

"Why?" Blaine asked curiously, looking down at the floor.

"Because you are going to win Kurt back. Back from Jack."

Blaine looked up from the floor, and at the five boys surrounding him, they all shared the same enthusiatic smile. Jeff nodded in encouragement to Blaine, as Thad handed him the music he now needed to learn in less than a week for friday.

He could do this. For Kurt.

_*~O~*_

The remainder of the week was a blur, with all of the work tha needed doing for the upcoming dance, and rehearsing Blaine's secret song, which the five of them were going to accompany him with. The boys hardly found time to think. Although the boys made sure to make regular checks with Kurt to see how he was going, and so the boy didn't feel quite as alone. However he was busying himself with his top secret Haloween costume that noone was allowed to know about, until friday.

The boys made a game of asking Kurt random characters or monsters he could be going as whenever they saw the younger boy, which Kurt enjoyed telling them "Not even close", in an attempt of guessing the secret identity of the costume before the dance, which they failed miserbly.

The day of the dance was chaos. The Warblers had the day out of class to reherse, and Wes, Thad and David, all very anxious about the nights performance, made the boys practice tirelessly through the whole day, much to the boys displeasure.

Naturally Kurt was the first person out the door of the choir room when David had announced they could leave, and scurried up to the dorms to get working on the finishing touches of his costume. The remaining Warblers slowly made their way to get ready for the evenings events.

An hour later, all of the boys were dressed in full costume and axiously waiting in the hallway outside Kurt's room, for his grand reveal. Thad, a big reader, fancied himself a casanova, and went for the traditional Bram Stoker's Count Dracula. Slicking his hair back with gel and wearing a cape with all of the trimmings.

Wes And David being true horror fans each went for their favourite lunatics. Wes donning a hockey mask and plastic machete as Jason Vorhees of Friday the 13th And David wearing a striped jumper, fedora and claw as Freddy Kruger from Nightmare on Elm street.

Nick and Jeff, would have looked normal to anyone else, but the pair had decide to dress up together as Sam and Dean Winchester from Supernatural. Nick as Dean and Jeff as Sam. The both wore jeans and jackets, and carried holy water and rock salt in their pockets.

Blaine had not decided on what he was going to wear to this event until earlier that morning, when he decided to dress accordingly to the song they had planned for Kurt. Earning looks of approval from the others, Blaine wore slightly torn old clothes and splashes of blood on his face and arms. He had bandaged and arm and a portion of his head, and added dark eyeshadow around his eyes for a sunken effect.

"Brains!" Blaine groaned sauntering over to Jeff, who instictivly raised his prop-cross up at Zombie-Blaine, earning a few chuckles from the boys. When Kurt opened his door.

"Well?' Kurt asked the stunned boys infront of him, their jaws on the floor.

"Well...we didn't see that coming at all!" Thad replied, still shcoked.

Kurt was dressed elegantly as Lady Gaga. Not too femine as he didn't want to be mistaken as a girl all night, but Gaga none the less.

How had the boys not guessed that.

"Well you scared me," Nick joked, earning a glare from Kurt.

"We better get going, don't want to be late for our own show now do we?" David joked, as the seven boys headed for the largest of the halls.

_*~O~*_

The Warblers had added five Spooky songs to their setlist, one of which Kurt didn't know about still, and the remainder where top fourty songs for the dancing portion of the dance. A D.J the school had hired would also play inbetween so as the Warblers also had a chance to enjoy themselves.

They opened the evening with Nick singing Thriller, and then headed out to the dance floor.

Kurt danced with mainly the Warblers, Blaine included, who was keeping a watchful eye over him, as Jack was lurking about. The boys danced their hearts out and mingled until they were called back onstage to sing again.

As the guitar started playing the opening to the song, Blaine stepped forward to take center stage.

_Yeah!_

_And If Your Heart Stops Beating,_  
><em>I'll Be Here Wondering,<em>  
><em>Did You Get What You Deserve?<em>  
><em>The Ending Of Your Life.<em>  
><em>And If You Get To Heaven,<em>  
><em>I'll Be Here Waiting Babe,<em>  
><em>Did You Get What You Deserve?<em>  
><em>The End,<em>  
><em>And If Your Life,<em>  
><em>Wont Wait,<em>  
><em>Then Your Heart Can't Take This!<em>

The room felt like it was about to explode with excitment as Blaine sang into the chorus:

_Have You Heard The News That You're Dead?_  
><em>No One Ever Had Much Nice To Say,<em>  
><em>I Think They Never Liked You Anyway.<em>  
><em>Oh Take, Me From The Hospital Bed.<em>  
><em>Wouldn't It Be Grand?<em>  
><em>Ain't It Exactly What You Planned?<em>  
><em>And Wouldn't It Be Great If We Were Dead!<em>  
><em>Oh Dead!<em>

The Warblers were having a great time and getting into the song as they pranced about the stage entertaining their crowd. Blaine then turned to look at Jack for the next verse, walking up to him and sang:

_Tounge Tied And Oh-So-Squeemish,_  
><em>You Never Fell In Love,<em>  
><em>Did You Get What You Deserved?<em>  
><em>The Ending Of Your Life.<em>  
><em>And If You Get To Heaven,<em>  
><em>I'll Be Here Waiting Babe,<em>  
><em>Did You Get What You Deserve?<em>  
><em>The End,<em>  
><em>And If Your Life Wont Wait,<em>  
><em>Then Your Heart Can't Take This.<em>

_Have You Heard The News That You're Dead?_  
><em>No One Ever Had Much Nice To Say,<em>  
><em>I Think They Never Liked You Anyway.<em>  
><em>Oh Take, Me From The Hospital Bed.<em>  
><em>Wouldn't It Be Grand To Take A Pistol By The Hand?<em>  
><em>And Wouldn't It Be Great If We Were Dead!<em>

The room went almost silent as Blaine regathered himself and marched center stage again, the other Warblers making their various noises as he settled of the spoken part of the song.

_And In My Honest Observation,_  
><em>During This Operation,<em>  
><em>Found A Complication In Your Heart,<em>  
><em>So Long,<em>  
><em>'cos Now You've Got, (Now You've Got)<em>  
><em>Maybe Just Two Weeks To Live.<em>

As the backing bands guitarist went in for the big guitar solo, the teens packed in the hall all went nuts, headbanging and air guitaring and jumping up and down in excitement as the Warblers prepared for the layered ending of the track.

_One, Two, One Two Three Four._

_La La La La, La La La La La, La La La La La La La._

_Well Come On._

_La La La La, La La La La La, La La La La La La La._

_Oh, Da-Da-Da-DA!_ (AN:Snazzy Cover For 'Mother Fucker')

_If Life Ain't Just A Joke Then Why Are We Laughing?_  
><em>If Life Ain't Just A Joke Then Why Are We Laughing?<em>  
><em>If Life Ain't Just A Joke Then Why Are We Laughing?<em>  
><em>If Life Ain't Just A Joke Then Why Am I Dead?<em>

_DEAD!_

The room burst into aplause as the boys re arranged formation for their next song.

_[Thad]_  
><em>Boys and girls of every age Wouldn't you like to see something strange?<em>

_[Wes]_  
><em>Come with us and you will see This, our town of Halloween<em>

_[Jack]_  
><em>This is Halloween, this is Halloween Pumpkins scream in the dead of night<em>

_[Nick & Jeff]_  
><em>This is Halloween, everybody make a scene Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright It's our town, everybody screm In this town of Halloween<em>

_[David]_  
><em>I am the one hiding under your bed Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red<em>

_[Blaine]_  
><em>I am the one hiding under yours stairs Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair<em>

_[Everyone]_  
><em>This is Halloween, this is Halloween<em>

_[Thad]_  
><em>Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!<em>  
><em>In this town we call home Everyone hail to the pumpkin song<em>

_[Wes]_  
><em>In this town, don't we love it now?<em>  
><em>Everybody's waiting for the next surprise<em>

_[Kurt]_  
><em>Round that corner, man hiding in the trash cam Something's waiting no to pounce, and how you'll...<em>

_[Wes, David & Thad]_  
><em>Scream! This is Halloween Red 'n' black, slimy green<em>

_[Jack]_  
><em>Aren't you scared?<em>

_[Nick & Jeff]_  
><em>Well, that's just fine Say it once, say it twice Take a chance and roll the dice Ride with the moon in the dead of night<em>

_[Kurt]_  
><em>Everybody scream, everbody scream In our town of Halloween!<em>

_[Thad]_  
><em>I am the clown with the tear-away face Here in a flash and gone without a trace<em>

_[David]_  
><em>I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"<em>  
><em>I am the wind blowing through your hair<em>

_[Jack]_  
><em>I am the shadow on the moon at night Filling your dreams to the brim with fright<em>

_[Everyone]_  
><em>This is Halloween, this is Halloween Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!<em>  
><em>Halloween! Halloween!<em>

_[Wes, David & Thad]_  
><em>Tender lumplings everywhere Life's no fun without a good scare<em>

_[Nick]_  
><em>That's our job, but we're not mean In our town of Halloween<em>

_[Jeff]_  
><em>In this town<em>

_[Blaine]_  
><em>Don't we love it now?<em>

_[All Soloists in harmony]_  
><em>Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back And scream like a banshee Make you jump out of your skin This is Halloween, everyone scream Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King<em>

_[Everyone]_  
><em>This is Halloween, this is Halloween Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!<em>

_[Wes, David & Thad]_  
><em>In this town we call home Everyone hail to the pumpkin song<em>

_[Everyone]_  
><em>La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!<em>

After the Warblers recieved their tremendous applause from the crowd and took their bows, they started to make thier way off stage. When Kurt reached the dance floor in front of the stage, it was then that he realised that he was almost alone, this friends had all remained on stage. Curious, Kurt looked up to see Wes, David, Thad, Nick and Jeff All Behind Blaine in a 'v' formation.

"The heck?" Kurt mumbled when Blaine began to speak.

"Hi guys, I'm super sorry to stop the party for just a second, but I have a very special number I would like to perform. You see, I wasn't a very good zombie a few weeks ago, and I made somebody I care about very much sad." Blaine looked down to where Kurt was standing and a spotlight followed his gaze. The crowed parted, and Kurt was fully exposed.

"Kurt, I never intended to keep secrets from you. You are the last person I would ever want to hurt," "Intentionally," Jeff added in.  
>"So this is for you. It's something I've recently been informed," Blaine glanced back at the boys behind him, "You have known for a little while now. I hope I'm not too late. But it needs to be said regardless."<p>

All eyes were on Kurt as Thad started playing on a piano and the other four hummed the intro,  
>the band kicking in as Blaine started to sing.<p>

_Well You Don't Know Me Baby. But I See You Around. It Might Seem Kind Of Crazy, But I'm Just New In Town._  
><em>And Now I Wonder Would You'd Think If I Said 'Hey Look I'd Like To Get Your Number And A Link To Your Facebook'.<em>  
><em>Now If I Tell You What A Nice Guy Supposed To, Would That Compell You Not To Scream When I Approach You?<em>  
><em>You Have To Promise You'll Take This News Calmly, But Honestly, I'm Sort Of A Zombie.<em>

_I'd Knew You'd Be Surprised, You Can Bet That I, May Not Be Alive, But I Sure As Hell Ain't Dead Inside._  
><em>What's With The Shotty, I Ain't Wishing Ya Harm,<em>  
><em>You See I'd Try To Hold Your Hand, But I'm Missing An Arm. And Brains All I've Eaten All Week, It's True, But If My Heart Was Still Beating, It Would Beat For You.<em>  
><em>So Let Me Take You To Wendy's, You Deserve It.<em>  
><em>Yeah I'm A Zombie, Baby, Ain't Nobody Perfect.<em>

Blaine sang the song entirely to Kurt, not breaking eye contact throughout the entire number. Kurt's eyes watered with tears as Blaine sang into the chorus.

_I'll Chase You Through The Yard,_  
><em>And All Through The House Into The Dark.<em>  
><em>Oh, I,<em>  
><em>Wanna Steal Your Heart,<em>  
><em>And Eat Your Brains.<em>

_I've Never Been So True,_  
><em>But If My Heart Was Still Beating It Would Beat For You.<em>  
><em>Oh, I,<em>  
><em>Wanna Steal Your Heart,<em>  
><em>And Eat Your Brains.<em>

Kurt could nnot believe this. Blaine was singing to him. No one else. Just him. Not just singing. Singing a love song. Kurt cheeks grew warm with all of the blushing he doing as Blaine sung about holding hands and stealing hearts. This was far too good to be true.

_Baby Sometime I Like, And You Can Bet, That I've Got An Appetite For Human Flesh,_  
><em>I'll Always Be Near Though, You'll Have To Accept That, When I Nibble On Your Ear-Lobe You Might Get Infected.<em>

_Huh._

_'cos I Fell in Love With You And I'm, Un-Dead, But You Make Me Feel Alive._  
><em>And When I Chase You Through The Grave Yard, It Feels Like Foreplay (Feels Like Foreplay.),<em>

Blaine suggestively waggled his large ridiculous eyebrows at Kurt who giggled and blushed further, causing a string of 'awwws' from the female and some of the male portion of guests still in the hall and watching intently.

All except Jack. Who looked madder than he had ever been.

_If I'm Lying I'm Dying, And I Speak Truely, When I Say 'I Love Your Mind', I'll Take Brains Over Beauty._  
><em>We'll Be The Undead, Dead-wood And Blondie, When I Teach You How To Zombie (Teach Ya Teach Ya How To Zombie),<em>

_And Everybody Love You, And You Can Sing Along, To This, Post Apocolyptic, Post Mortem, Love Song._  
><em>So Give Me A Chance 'Kurt' You Know I'll Be Worth It. Yeah, I'm A Zombie Baby, Ain't Nobody Perfect.<em>

As Blaine sang into the chorus he decsended down the stage stairs and across the dancefloor to where Kurt was standing and took his hand.  
>Kurt glanced down in slight embarresment from all of the sudden attention, but with a single finger, Blaine gently lifted Kurt's face back up and met his gaze.<p>

Still singing, Blaine lightly tugged Kurt along and back onstage. The spotlight following.

_I'll Chase You Through The Yard,_  
><em>And All Through The House Into The Dark.<em>  
><em>Oh, I,<em>  
><em>Wanna Steal Your Heart,<em>  
><em>And Eat Your Brains.<em>  
><em>I've Never Been So True,<em>  
><em>But If My Heart Was Still Beating It Would Beat For You.<em>  
><em>Oh, I,<em>  
><em>Wanna Steal Your Heart,<em>  
><em>And Eat Your Brains.<em>

Wes, David, Nick and Jeff Sang out a string of 'Brains' as Thad played on and Blaine twirled Kurt around onstage, who looked like he was caught in some sort of trance.

_(Brains, Brains, Brains, Brains, Brains, Brains)_

_I'll Chase You Through The Yard,_  
><em>And All Through The House Into The Dark.<em>  
><em>Oh, I,<em>  
><em>Wanna Steal Your Heart,<em>  
><em>And Eat Your Brains.<em>  
><em>I've Never Been So True,<em>  
><em>But If My Heart Was Still Beating It Would Beat For You.<em>  
><em>Oh, I,<em>  
><em>Wanna Steal Your Heart,<em>  
><em>And Eat Your Brains.<em>

Blaine pulled Kurt close, almost into a hug, when he sang:

_Nom, Nom, Nom, Nom._

And the room erupted with applausse.

*~O~*

Having finished heir set shortly after, the Warblers all danced to the tunes the D.J was playing and mingled between themselves and the other students.  
>Having not brought dates themselves, due to having to perform and not having time to take care and occupy a date.<p>

Blaine was happy to have Kurt talking to him again and found Kurt hardly left his side. Their fingers intertwined still from the 'Zombie love song', which Thad was secretly taking all the credit for.

Although Blaine hadn't officailly asked Kurt out on a date yet, Blaine knew that he had gotten his feelings across and the feeling was mutual. Blaine was happily chatting to Kurt when the music stopped and a voice ran out through the hall.

"Hey, hope you guys are having fun. Uh, I just thought this might get across a message that I'm trying to get across. So, uh...Enjoy." Jack muttered into the mic before singing:

_There are few who'd deny, at what I do I am the best For my talents are renowned far and wide When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night I excel without ever even trying With the slightest little effort of my ghostlike charms I have seen grown men give out a shriek With the wave of my hand, and a well-placed moan I have swept the very bravest off their feet_

_Yet year after year, it's the same routine And I grow so weary of the sound of screams And I, Jack, the Pumpkin King Have grown so tired of the same old thing_

_Oh, somewhere deep inside of these bones An emptiness began to grow There's something out there, far from my home A longing that I've never known_

_I'm a master of fright, and a demon of light And I'll scare you right out of your pants To a guy in Kentucky, I'm Mister Unlucky And I'm known throughout England and France_

_And since I am dead, I can take off my head To recite Shakespearean quotations No animal nor man can scream like I can With the fury of my recitations_

_But who here would ever understand That the Pumpkin King with the skeleton grin Would tire of his crown, if they only understood He'd give it all up if he only could_

_Oh, there's an empty place in my bones That calls out for something unknown The fame and praise come year after year Does nothing for these empty tears_

As the sond drew to a close and everyone applauded Jack, Blaine looked at Kurt, who seemed rather shaken. And pulled him close. "He never ment anything," Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear. "I know, but I wont let him hurt you."

* * *

><p><em>Song Credits:<em>

_Dead! - My Chemical Romance (I'm Terrible, But Come On They Are My FAVOURITE BAND!)_  
><em>This Is Haloween - The Nightmare Before Christmas (Classic Tim Burton)<em>  
><em>Zombie Lovesong - Your Favourite Martian (The Guy Who Sings This Is Named 'Ray William Johnson' And He Hosts =3 On Youtube. Great Show. Super funny Guy! Check Him Out!)<em>  
><em>Jack The Pumpkin King - The Nightmare Before Christmas (Classic Again!)<em>

_asdfghjkl. It's 12:10 AM. Gahhhhh. I'm Trying To Get As Many Of These Done Before I Start My Final Year Of School Next Month. So I'm Sorry If Some Of That Made No Sense. I Just Got An Editor. Her Name Is 'Static-Butterfly'/Katie For You Anti-Killjoys. Katie Is Pretty Radd. So She Will Be Proof-Reading This From Now On._

_Thanks For All The Cute Reviews, You Little Cuties. Please Remeber We Like Warm Fuzzies, Not Meanies. Got Nothing Nice To Say...Then Shoo Fly Don't Bother Me._

_And Always Remember, "You Can't Fuck With A Wounded Bear"_

_ASS BUTT!_

_Love As Always,_

_-JAYDEE (Le Cyanide Of The Pansy Variety)_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_


	8. Blaine Gets The Katy Perry Treatment

_Hello! Bonjour! Wazzup! Kia Ora! Chur Cuzz! Sup! Greetings! Hi! Hey! So...This Is Where I Tell You Vaguely What Might Happen And Some Random Fact About Something That Happened Or I Got Recently._  
><em>But Nothing Is New. Aside From This Pretty New Chapter.<em>  
><em>I Hope You Like It.<em>

_I'm Open For Suggestions Too Guys. I Will Totally Credit You._  
><em>Also Drop Me Your Tumblr Link. I'm Looking For Cool New Blogs. And Usually Follow Anyone. Although I Don't Recomend You Follow Me. Just Between You And I, I Wouldn't Trust That Weirdo. I've Seen Her Talking To Herself! Such A Nutter.<em>

_Rambling Jaydee, Stop It. HERE YOU GO._

_R+R If Ya Like. 8)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

**'Blaine Gets The Katy Perry Treatment'**

_*~O~*_

The next few weeks were filled with absoloute 'glee' (No Pun Intended) for one Kurt Hummel. After the events that had unfolded at the Haloween dance, Blaine had finally asked Kurt out on a proper official date.

The date itself was perfect in every way that Kurt could ever possibly imagine, Blaine taking him out to a beautiful Italian restaraunt in Westerville followed closely by front row seats to a community production of 'West Side Story'. Blaine had gone out of his way to pull out all of the stops for Kurts first ever real date. And this did not go un-noticed by Kurt, who happily rewarded Blaine with a 'Yes' to his 'Will you be my boyfriend Kurt?'.

However from then on in, there was no seperating the two love birds. Period.  
>If Blaine wasn't in a different year from Kurt, they surely would never let go of each others hands.<p>

The other Warblers were happy that the pair were finally together, but if they didn't cease fire on all of the lovey dovey-ness, some of the boys were certian they would barf.

_*~O~*_

Blaine was always very confident in himself, and what he liked. Well, in some cases, loved. So when the other boys would slag off Katy Perry, they were never surprised to see Blaine jump to her hypothetical defense.

Blaine had always believed that Katy Perry was in some ways magical. Afterall, it was her song that convinced Kurt to talk to him, and later plant the seed for his transfer. And every song just seemed so relevant to every situation Blaine ever found himself in.

She was like a goddess.

So of course Blaine thought it would be a good idea to sing as many of her songs as often as possible at Glee rehersals, just to pratice what he preached.

And with Kurt on his arm, he had someone to sing to.

_*~O~*_

It all started, when Blaine chose 'Katy Perry Appretiation Musical Day' to be on Kurt's 'Bad Day'.

7a.m.

Kurt did not want to get out of bed. Usually, under any other circumstances, he would have been the first one out of bed in the dorm block he resided in, dresses and fully moisturised by now. But today was not going to be a good day.

His alarm had not gone off at 6:30 a.m. So he was already behind. His head pounded, and his joints ached.  
>All tell-tale signs of a terrible day. And Kurt just didn't want to face the day.<p>

Kurt rolled over in his tangle of sheets he currently called a bed, and hoisted himself up into a sitting position, wearily rubbing his eyes, when there was a loud knock on the door.

"Hu-low?" Kurt grunted out, earning a chuckle from the person on the other side of the door. Blaine let himself into the room, and swoop graciously across the floor to his belov-LIKED, boyfriends bed. "Well, good morning to you to, beautiful!" Blaine beamed at the bed headed Kurt in front of him.

Kurt frowned. "Why so 'good', Anderson?"  
>"Because...You, make, me, feel like I'm living a, teenage dream..." Blaine began to sing when Kurt cut him off.<br>"Katy Perry, this early in the morning? We oughta ban you from drinking coffee-"  
>"It's not the coffee Kurtie!" Wes shouted from the doorway of Kurt's dorm, flanked by David, of course.<br>"Yeah, it's 'Katy Perry Appretiation Musical Day' in Blaine's world, everything today will be 'Perry-fied'" David continued.

"Seriously?" Kurt was dumbfounded, what a rediculous excuse for a day. Now a Lady Gaga day, that made sense. Seriously, Mother Monster was like the most inspirational feel-good role-model out there in the music industry today. Now a Lady Gaga day, would be a day to celebrate.

"Well...Yeah?" Blaine mumbled to himself, kind of embarresed now. Kurt noticed Blaine's sudden change in mood, and quickly did some damage control. "Well...sounds cool." Blaine looked up to meet Kurt's eyes, where he put on an encouraging smile.

If Kurt thought that that would be the only Katy Perry he would hear that day, he was wrong. And he didn't even take any classes with Blaine.

_*~O~*_

By lunch at 1p.m, Blaine had sung:

Thinking Of You, between classes.  
>Fingerprints, during a makeout session at first break.<br>Hot N Cold. when Wes couldn't choose what he wanted for lunch.  
>Ur So Gay, to Thad when he commented on the excessive amount of 'Katy Perry he was excreting'.<br>TGIF, even though it was Wednesday.  
>Kurt was almost certian if they had been dating longer, Blaine would have sung 'Peacok' to him by now.<p>

And Kurt's day wasn't getting any better. With all of the 'Perry' madness, he had left an assignment on his desk, earning him a drop in grade points for handing it in late. He'd forgotten to charge his phone, so it was rendered useless. Oh, and his boyfriend was insane.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine asked with a concerned look on his face as Kurt snapped back to reality. "Yeah-uh, I'm fine." LIAR. "He's probably O.D on Katy Perry like the rest of us Blaine!" Nick snapped, which earnt some murmurs of agreement. Nick had several classes with Blaine, and had been present for the majority of the songs, and was very close to loosing the plot completely.

Blaine simply raised and eybrow at Nick and said: "How is that even possible?" Practically the whole cafeteria groaned, and Blaine got a swat on the shoulder from Kurt, and a smack to the hand from Jeff.

"Guys, I'll catch you later at Warblers, I have some homewrok I need to catch up on," Kurt annoucned, gracefully getting out of his seat, kissing Blaine goodbye, and heading for the door.

"Told you so, O.D," Thad mumbled. Blaine frowned. How could Kurt not love Katy Perry?

_*~O~*_

Warblers came around far too fast for Kurt's liking. It'snot that he didn't want to see his boyfriend, it's more or less, that he was over hearing Katy Perry and he just wanted today to be over.

Upon entering the choir room, he was scooped up in a huge hug from none other than Blaien himself. "I wwas worried about you, why didn't you text me back?"

"Or Call him!" thad added, looking agitated from the council table. "He thought you were dead."

"My phones flat. Did you really think I would have died from over exposure to Katy Perry?" Kurt smirked, earning a swat from Blaine.

"Alright gentlemen, take a seat," Wes shouted, ending all conversations as the boys all took their respective seats. "Would anybody like to have the floor before rehersal commences?"

Wes didn't even bat an eyelid when Blaine's hand shot up. "Yes, Blaine. You may have the floor."

Blaine jumped from his chair to the center of the floor, followed by Jeff and David.  
>"Warblers, today is-"<br>"KATY PERRY Appretiation Musical Day" The boys all cut in with a bored tone in unison.  
>"Right...so, in spirit of the awesomeness that is today, I would like to dedicate this beautiful masterpeice...to...well my beautiful masterpeice.. Kurt." There were several cat calls and whistles as Kurt went beet red.<p>

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag_

_Drifting through the wind _

_Wanting to start again _

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin Like a house of cards One blow from caving in_

_ Do you ever feel already buried deep _

_Six feet under scream But no one seems to hear a thing_

_Do you know that there's still a chance for you _

_Cause there's a spark in you _

_You just gotta ignite the light _

_And let it shine _

_Just own the night_

_ Like the Fourth of July_

As Blaine continued to serende Kurt, he and several other Warblers began to dance about the room.

_Cause baby you're a firework _

_Come on show 'em what you're worth Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_  
><em>As you shoot across the sky-y-y <em>

_Baby you're a firework Come on let your colors burst _

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_

_You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own_

Kurt was grateful for the thought, and even more gratefult hat Blaine hadn't chosen to sing something like 'Peacokc' to him. The thought was definatley there, but if Blaine was going to serenade him, he was going to have to do better than Katy Perry.  
>Time to hatch a plan.<p>

_You don't have to feel like a waste of space _

_You're original, cannot be replaced _

_If you only knew what the future holds _

_After a hurricane comes a rainbow _

_Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed_

_ So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road _

_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow _

_And when it's time, you'll know_

_You just gotta ignite the light _

_And let it shine _

_Just own the night _

_Like the Fourth of July_

_Cause baby you're a firework _

_Come on show 'em what you're worth Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y _

_Baby you're a firework _

_Come on let your colors burst Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_

_You're gonna leave 'em all in awe-awe-awe"_

_Boom, boom, boom Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon _

_It's always been inside of you, you, you _

_And now it's time to let it through_

Blaine then stood in front of Kurt, holding out his hands for Kurt to take. Kurt considered ignoring Blaine's request, but couldn't resist the temptation of being the center of attention.

_Cause baby you're a firework Come on show 'em what your worth Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_  
><em>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<em>

_Baby you're a firework Come on slet your colors burst Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_  
><em>You're gonna leave 'em all in awe-awe-awe<em>

As Blaine twirled Kurt around the room, he softly sang the last lyrics, solely to him.

_Boom, boom, boom Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

There was a large round of applause as everyone re-took their seats. There was light chatter filling the room once more when Kurt approached the council's table. "Wes, David, Thad, May I please have the floor momentarily?" Kurt asked, giving them his best puppy-dog eyes. Thad nodded, as Kurt walked up to Nick, whispering in his ear. Earning scandelous expressions from some of the other boys, as Blaine sat back in his seat, confusion plastered across his face.

Nick then turned to Jeff, whispered in his ear also, and headed to the sound system.

"Well, as you all know, today is 'Katy Perry Appretiation Musical Day', and a certian Warbler has been, shall I dare say, thrashing her, all day long. Not that we don't 'appretiate' her talent, it's just simply that some people can think of better artist to serenade ones significant other to. So, in that case, hit it Nick!"

Blaine's jaw nearly hit the floor as Nick hit the play button, and flanked Kurt alongside Jeff, as the opening of the song started.

_If You Want Me,_  
><em>The Cherry On Top,<em>  
><em>The Pick Of The Pack,<em>  
><em>The Creme De La Crop,<em>  
><em>If You Want Me You Better Do Better Than That Tonight.<em>  
><em>(Oh! Oh!)<em>  
><em>If You Want Me,<em>  
><em>It Takes More Than A Wink,<em>  
><em>More Than A Drink,<em>  
><em>More Than You Think,<em>  
><em>If You Want Me,<em>  
><em>You're Gunna Have To Break The Bank,<em>  
><em>Tonight.<em>

_'cos Some Don't Have The Patience._  
><em>Some Call Me 'High Mantinence',<em>  
><em>But You, Pay The Bill,<em>  
><em>'cos That's The Deal.<em>

Most of the Warblers by this point looked conflicted. Was Kurt joking? Or was he really having a go at Blaine?

_If You Want A Ride,_  
><em>Just Name Your Price,<em>  
><em>Don't Play Cheap With Your Heart.<em>  
><em>Don't Make A Bet If You Can't Write The Check,<em>  
><em>For Me, For Me.<em>  
><em>'cos I Can Be Bought,<em>  
><em>But You Pay The Cost.<em>  
><em>If You Can Afford, Me.<em>

_If You Want Me,_  
><em>I'm Not A Peice Of Ass,<em>  
><em>A One Night-Stand,<em>  
><em>A Storage Shed,<em>  
><em>I Think You Better Walk By,<em>  
><em>Tonight.<em>  
><em>If You Want Me,<em>  
><em>Then Stop Begging,<em>  
><em>I Don't Put Out, For Charity,<em>  
><em>If You Want Me,<em>  
><em>There's No Discount Price, Tonight.<em>  
><em>But I Don't Need Your Dollar Bills,<em>  
><em>I Just Want,<em>  
><em>Something Real.<em>  
><em>'cos Life Free,<em>  
><em>Except Loving Me!<em>

Blaine looked super confused. Was Kurt breaking up with him? Was he not good enough for Kurt? Wait...is Kurt singing Katy Perry?

_If You Want A Ride,_  
><em>Just Name Your Price,<em>  
><em>Don't Play Cheap With Your Heart.<em>  
><em>Don't Make A Bet If You Can't Write The Check,<em>  
><em>For Me, For Me.<em>  
><em>'cos I Can Be Bought,<em>  
><em>But You Pay The Cost.<em>  
><em>If You Can Afford, Me.<em>

_If You Want Me,_  
><em>The Cherry On Top,<em>  
><em>The Pick Of The Pack,<em>  
><em>The Creme De La Crop.<em>

Blaine smiled to himself. Kurt was singing Katy Perry, not having a go at him. Blaine knew then, that he loved Kurt.

_If You Want A Ride,_  
><em>Just Name Your Price,<em>  
><em>Don't Play Cheap With Your Heart.<em>  
><em>Don't Make A Bet If You Can't Write The Check,<em>  
><em>For Me, For Me.<em>  
><em>'cos I Can Be Bought,<em>  
><em>But You Pay The Cost.<em>  
><em>If You Can Afford.<em>  
><em>If You Want A Ride,<em>  
><em>Just Name Your Price,<em>  
><em>Don't Play Cheap With Your Heart.<em>  
><em>Don't Make A Bet If You Can't Write The Check,<em>  
><em>For Me, For Me.<em>  
><em>'cos I Can Be Bought,<em>  
><em>But You Pay The Cost.<em>  
><em>If You Can Afford, Me.<em>

As the song came to a close, there was a scattered round of applause, as the three boys at the center of the room took a hesitant bow. Blaine jumped to his feet at applauded loudly, causing the others to follow suit. Kurt glanced over to Blaine who gave him a big smile. "I love you, Kurt." Kurt's heart started to pound in his chest, this was really happening.

"I love you too. You big Katy Perry Dork."

_*~O~*_

* * *

><p><em>Music Credits:<em>

_Firework - Katy Perry If You Can Afford Me - Katy Perry (NO DUH!)_

_If It Seems Like I Just Rushed Through This, And It Was Kinda Short And Pointless...Thats Because What I Have Planned For The Next Chapter Is Just So Exciting...And I Want To Start It NOW!_

_Guys, I Have Something I Need To Admit._  
><em>I, Am, Addicted To QAF. First Glee, Then AHS, Now QAF. Oh Lordy! Gotta Love Me Some Messed Up Drama!<em>

_Katie Didn't Get A Chance To Go Through This, This Time Sorry. But She Gave Me A Lot Of The Big Ideas For This Cahpter, Because I Was On A Massive Writers Block. 8(_

_THANKS KATIE! *swoons* My Hero! (The Justin To Me Brian) -Oh Snaaaaaap!_

_Well, Until Next Time...Exams Are Coming Up. And Thad Is Crazy._

_-Jaydee (Cyanide-Pansy)_

_xxxxxxxx_

_(-And Katie In Spirit?)_


	9. Exams On The Lonely Island

_Hello! Sorry For The Delay. But..I Was Busy Personally Worshipping My Favourite Band Ever, MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE. And Holy Mother Of Klaine, I Have Not Cried So Hard As A Fan Girl My Whole Life! There Is Nothing Cooler And Awesomer Than Seeing Your Favourite Band Live! Go Do IT!_

_Riiiight...Back To The Fic._  
><em>.. Mwah Hahahahaha! Thad+Exams+Stress=Crazy Song Choices=Very Happy 'Cyanide-Pansy'=Very Much Lonely Island.<em>

_Look, I've chosen The Least 'Disgusting' Songs. They Are All Totally Awesome. And I Urge You To Try Them, Listen To Them. I Have A Massive Sense Of Humour, So If This Chapter Or Any Of Its Content Offends You. Thad Made ME Do It._  
><em>Get Mad At Andy, Akiva And Jorma. (-The Lonely Island)<em>  
><em>This Is A Comedy. Be Glad It Ain't Smut (YET)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

**'Exams On The Lonely Island'**

_*~O~*_

To say that Thad loved books, would be an understatement. Kurt was fairly certian if it weren't illegal and completely messed up, Thad would marry books.

Thad loved everything about books. The smell of the pages, either fresh from the print, or dusty and musty from sitting on shelves forever. He loved the feel of the pages beneath his fingertips. The weight of the harback covers. The adventures and facts that they held. He didn't read excessivly because he had a thirst for knowledge, he just never ever wanted his imagination to die. And often read more fiction than non-fiction.

But there was one time of the year, that Thad hated books.

Exams. And they were just about to begin.

Exams meant more Non-fiction, and text books. No quests or adventures to be found there.

Thad was a bright boy, and did well in all of his classes, which made it easier for him to find the time to read so much so often.

_*~O~*_

A week before exams were about to commence, found the boys all studying in the common room. All except Thad.

"Ugh," Kurt groaned throwing his text book entitled 'Pompeii and Herculaneum' down hard on the table the boys were all situated on. "If I hear one more thing about 'Domus' or 'Mosaics' I'm going to spontaneously combust!"  
>There were several snickers from the other boys who follwed suit by also putting down their text books, and closing notebooks.<p>

Nick and Jeff were revising geometry notes. Wes Japanese. David also held a copy of 'Pompeii and Herculaneum' And Blaine...well he appeared to be sleeping behind a proped up biology textbook.

"Check out who's 'Excreting their own enzymes all over their notes!" Cackled Jeff, seated on the other side of Blaine, as he knocked down the free-standing text book with a 'Thud'. Waking Blaine instantly.

"Huh-What?" Squealed Blaine as he shot up ramrod straight in his seat, earning an uproar of laughter from the others, and a raised eyebrow from Kurt.

Not enjoying being the punch-line to the joke at the moment, Blaine decided to shift the attention to someone else, "Wheres Thad?"

The boys all looked around at each other, and to the now vacant seat Thad was sitting in last.  
>"He must have gone to our room to read?" Kurt decided was the only plausable explaination. "Well lets go check that he's okay," Wes started for the door, gradually being followed by the others, as they made their way up the stairs to the level with the dorms. They all creeped down the hallway, until they reached Kurt and Thad's room.<p>

The door was shut. Wes carefully placed his ear to the door to listen inside. Silence.

"He's probably reading," Blaine whispered. "Well only one way to find out," Kurt whispered back opening the door with his room key.

Thad was sitting by the window, book in hand, serious expression on his face. "Thad-" David began when Thad cut in.

_"At Home, Sitting In My Favourite Nook,_  
><em>A Girls Trying To Get Me Eat Some Dinner She Cooked.<em>  
><em>I'm Reading A Book Girl,<em>  
><em>I'm Reading A Book,<em>  
><em>Don't You Ever Interrupt Me While I'm Reading A Book."<em>

"Thad-" Kurt piped in. When Thad cut in again.

_"On The Shoulder,_  
><em>I Got Pulled Over,<em>  
><em>Pig's Trying To Get Me Roll My Window Over.<em>  
><em>I'm Reading A Book Pig,<em>  
><em>I'm Reading A Book,<em>  
><em>Don't You Ever Interupt Me While I'm Reading A Book."<em>

Thad then got up from his seat he was in, and moved towards the boys who has now all filed into the room.

_"Why Are These People Always Interupting Me?_  
><em>What I Gotta Do To Try Make Them See?<em>

_Don't You Ever Interupt Me While I'm Reading A Book! (Now, Now, Now)_  
><em>I'm Reading A Book, I'm Reading A Book, Don't You Ever Interrupt Me While I'm Reading A Book!<em>

_Don't You Ever Interupt Me While I'm Reading A Book!(Now, Now, Now)_  
><em>I'm Reading A Book, I'm Reading A Book, Don't You Ever Interrupt Me While I'm Reading A Book!"<em>

"Are you being serious right now-" David asked with a quizical look on his face, when Thad began to sing again:

_"I'm At The Library,_  
><em>Where They Call Me A Crook,<em>  
><em>I Never Even Pay For My Library Book.<em>  
><em>I Take Them From The Shelf,<em>  
><em>And If Anyone Looks,<em>  
><em>I Say,<em>  
><em>I'm Reading A Book Man,<em>  
><em>I'm Reading A Book.<em>

_At Some Stupid Birthday Party,_  
><em>For Some Stupid Kid.<em>  
><em>Took A Book From A Present That Was Supposed To Be His,<em>  
><em>Now I'm About To Find Out What Happens To Captian Hook.<em>  
><em>'cos I'm Reading Your Book Kid,<em>  
><em>I'm Reading Your Book."<em>

Thad began pacing toward the boys as he sung on, questioning them with the lyrics.

_"Why Are These People Always Interupting Me?_  
><em>What I Gotta Do To Try Make Them See?<em>

_Don't You Ever Interrupt Me While I'm Reading A Book! (Now, Now, Now)_  
><em>I'm Reading A Book, I'm Reading A Book, Don't You Ever Interrupt Me While I'm Reading A Book!<em>

_Don't You Ever Interupt Me While I'm Reading A Book! (Now, Now, Now)_  
><em>I'm Reading A Book, I'm Reading A Book, Don't You (Don't You) Ever (Ever) Interrupt Me While I'm Reading A Book!"<em>

Thad looked incredibly serious as he sung the following:

_If You Ever Interrupt Me,_  
><em>You Can Bet Your Gunna See,<em>  
><em>The Nasty Me,<em>  
><em>The Nasty Me,<em>  
><em>The Nasty Me.<em>

_Don't You Ever Interrupt Me While I'm Reading A Book! (Now, Now, Now) Don't You Ever Interupt Me While I'm Reading A Book! (Now, Now, Now_

_I'm Reading A Book, I'm Reading A Book, Don't You Ever Interrupt Me While I'm Reading A Book!_  
><em>I'm Reading A Book, I'm Reading A Book, Don't You (Don't You) Ever (Ever) Interrupt Me While I'm Reading A Book!<em>  
><em>I'm Reading A Book, I'm Reading A Book, Don't You Ever Interrupt Me While I'm Reading A Book!<em>  
><em>I'm Reading A Book, I'm Reading A Book, Don't You (Don't You) Ever-Ever-Ever"<em>

"Interrupt you while your reading a book? I think we get the point." Blaine answered as Thad tried to catch his breath as the song drew to a close.

"Wow, do exams really cause you boys to be this highly strung?" Kurt asked the others. "No, just Thad." Jeff replied.

If only this were the only time Thad hit a new level of crazy over the next two weeks.

*~O~*

Wes banged his gavel down hard on the table, calling the first During Exam Warbler rehersal. "Now Warblers, may I have your attention," David bellowed. Causing the boys to cease conversing and turn their attention to the three council members seated behind the head table.

"This week, we have asked council member Thad, to choose a Genre that you are to work within for more or less a challenge this week, instead of usual rehersal. This way you have a forced break between study and a little fun,"

"Yeah, Fun.." Kurt whispered to Blaine, whom chuckled quietly. "Thad, you have the floor,"

Recognising the fact his name had just been called, Thad snapped out of the day dream he was having out of sheer boredom and lack of written stimulation in a matter of hours, and looked up to David, who had just finished speaking.

"What?" Thad asked, not having heard the question, earning some chuckles from the others. "This weeks assignment?" David answered, slight annoyed by Thad s lack of interest invested this meeting so far.

Oh yeah, this weeks assignment, with all the study and lack of fiction, I completely forgot about that. Thad thought to himself as he rose from his seat. Shit, what am I going to tell them?

When Thad thought What was the last song I listened to?

Extracting his iPod from his blazer pocket, Thad quickly glanced down at the small iluminated screen.

**'I m On A Boat **

**The Lonely Island feat. T-Pain **

**Incredibad'**

Thad looked up from his iPod, to the rest of the glee club who were patiently waiting for him to explain the assignment.

No time like the present Thaddy Boy!

"This weeks assignment, is," Deep breath, "The Lonely Island"

Complete pandimonium occurred as soon as the words left his lips.

"WHAT!" "WHO?" "Seriously?" "Cool!"

"Thad, are you insane?" Kurt, louder than everyone else of course, queried the council member.

"Well, even though David and I see the assignment as 'random' and 'Odd' , it was Thad s choice, and we support his idea. Thats final." Wes answered, with a hint of confusion still in his voice.

"Well, can the council give us an example?" Kurt challenged.

Thad turned on his heel and met eyes with Wes and David, with a slight nod, Wes hit play on the stereo and the three of them started to talk with the music;

**Thad:**_ "Hey man."_

**Wes:** _"Hey."_

**Thad:** _"Dude you're looking pretty swoll, you been working out?"_

**Wes:** _"Uh yeah, why are you looking?"_

**Thad:**_"Oh no, not like that man, I mean, no homo."_

**Wes:** _"Ohhh no homo."_

**David:** _"Cool"_

As the music kicked in, many of the boys stood up and joined in with the 'no homo' in the background. Causually bobbing along to the backing track.

**Thad:**_ "When you want to compliment a friend (no homo)_  
><em>But you don't want that friendship to end (no homo)"<em>

**Wes:** _"To tell a dude just how you feel (no homo)_  
><em>Say 'no homo' so he knows the deal (no homo)"<em>

**David:** _"Hey yo man you got a fresh style (no homo)"_

**Thad:**_ "And you know you got the best smile (no homo)"_

**Wes:**_ "Your girlfriend is a lucky lady (no homo)"_

**David:**_ "With your looks you'll make a handsome baby (no homo)"_

**Thad: **_"I like the way your shoulders fill out that shirt (no homo)" _

_It's hard to pull off but you make it work (no homo)"_

**Wes:**_ "Hey yo I kinda like your natural scent (no homo)_  
><em>Hey yo I kinda like the musical Rent (no homo)"<em>

**David:** _"Man I can't decide who wore it best (no homo)_  
><em>But I'm feeling Diane Keaton's vest (no homo)"<em>

**Thad:** _"I admit it I'm a fashionista (no homo)_  
><em>And I know every line of Mystic Pizza (no homo)"<em>

**Wes:** _"Damn this rose is something special (no homo)_  
><em>Yeah, we should goof around and wrestle (no homo)"<em>

**David:**_ "Let's hit the hot tub and take a dunk (no homo)_  
><em>We're all friends ain't no need for trunks (no homo)"<em>

**Thad:** _"Man I'm really feeling buzzed right now (no homo)_  
><em>Are you really feeling buzzed right now? (no homo)"<em>

(AN: This Is Where Shit Gets Super Weird! BTW. Like...I Don't Think Klaine Would Appreciate All These Stereotypes.)

**Wes:** _"Yo we should watch this gay porno tape (no homo)_  
><em>But as a joke cause we're all straight (no homo)"<em>

By now all of the boys aside from Kurt was up on their feet and singing along with the boys.

Kurt thought that the song was utterly offensive, and there was no way he'd stoop low enough to join in on such a demeaning song. That was until Blaine pulled him out of his seat and started to sing the 'no homo' in his face, causing him to blush and giggle, and enevitbly join in.

**David:** _"Man you could wash laundry on those abs (no homo)"_

**Thad:**_ "Yo I think girls look good in drag (no homo)"_

**Wes:** _"Hey I've been thinking about posing nude (no homo)"_

**David:** _"Yo I've been thinking about fucking a dude (no homo)"_

(AN: Lawl What?)

All the boys went silent, as the three council members started to sing the most obscene part of the song.

Thad looked up at some of the gay members of the group, as if wanting to check that it was okay to continue with the song. Blaine gave him a knowing smile, and Thad continued with the song:

**Thad:** _"We could 3-way 69 (no homo)"_

**Wes:** _"Or human centipede in a line (no homo)"_

**David:** _"Or some docking could be hella fun (no homo)"_

**Thad:** _"Oh yeah man or I could do this one (no homo)"_

**Wes:** _"Hey yo no homo but I wanna dress up like Dorothy and butt fuck a dude while he 69s Morrissey"_

**David:** _"No homo but I wish I lived in Ancient Greece To gave young Socrates the illful release"_

**Thad:** _"Hey yo no homo but today I'm coming out the closet Wanna scream it from the mountains like a gay prophet"_

**Wes/David/Thad:** _"These two words have set me free (no homo)_  
><em>Damn it feels good to be (no homo)"<em>

The room burst with applause and howling laughter as the three council members bowed and shared a three way 'no homo' hug.

"So thats how we do it." An out of breath Thad told the boys as they all started to take their seats once more.

"Although, if you could try not to choose the horrendously offensive ones," David added on the end.

_*~O~*_

The next Warbler rehersal wasn't for two days, which gave the boys plenty of time to find songs, learn them and get some much needed study in.

Kurt had struggled to find a song he deemed decent and ended up opting for a duet with Blaine, whom had already chosen a song, but was more than happy to take any opportunity to sing with his beloved.

Wes, David and Thad were having so much fun with the genre for the week, that they managed to find a small number for the group to perform, as a joke. But could be useful for when the boys go on their 'annual karaoke trip' in Westerville township.

David sent the music and parts to all the Warblers to learn the morning of rehersal day, with a note saying "not to worry too much about learning all the words, just get an idea" despite the peice being rather short. They didn't want the boys to panic too much.

Classes flew by, and before they knew it, it was 'Lonely Island time' once again.

"Okay guys, today we thought we'd start with the group number and then a few of your own," Wes shouted, having forgotten his gavel in all of the excitement of hearing all the funny songs.

"Okay, places on the risers!" David commanded, as each of the boys took their usual spots and the boys started to sing the backing music;

**Wes:**_ "White girls" (you are attracted to us)_  
><strong>David:<strong>_ "Black girls" (you are attracted to us)_  
><strong>Kurt:<strong>_ "Asian girls" (you are attracted to us)_  
><strong>Thad:<strong>_ "Latinas" (you are attracted to us)_

_"Attracted to us Attracted to us"_

**All:**

_"But your never gunna get it Never never gunna get it No you're never gunna get it Because we're shy We're shy we're shy We're oh so shy You're never gunna get it Because we're sweet and shy"_

_Hey!_

All of the boys jumped off of the risers and started to do random dancing about the room, dancing and jumping on all of the furniture and showing off to each other.

**Blaine:** _"All you pretty girls We know you want our bodys But we're more the introspective type"_

_"Yeah yeah yeah"_

**All:**

_"But you're never gunna get it Never never gunna get it No you' re never gunna get it Because we're shy We're shy we're shy We're nice and shy"_

_"You're never gunna get it because we're lying and shy"_

_"Hey!"_

The boys all continued to shout You are attracted to us , as the boys hit the last verse;

**Wes:** _"Nerdy girls" (you are attracted to us)_  
><strong>David:<strong> _"Oh my god girls!" (you are attracted to us)_  
><strong>Kurt:<strong> _"My hiby jibby girls" (you are attracted to us)_  
><strong>Thad:<strong>_ "Shy girls" (you are attracted to us)_  
><strong>Blaine:<strong> _"Space girls" (you are attracted to us_

**Nick:** _"In your face girls" (you are attracted to us)_

_(you are attracted to us)_

_"Cause we are shy"_

The boys all high fived each other as they finished the song.

"Alright, good start. Now who wants to go next?" David asked the boys as they all were making their way back to their seats.

Blaine's hand shot up, and someone joked "It's only 'The Lonely Island' Blaine, not 'Katy Perry'," causing an uproar of laughter.

Blaine frowned and answered snarkily, "Kurt and I have a song," sticking his tounge out at the others, and earning a playful swat on the arm from Kurt.

"The floor is yours," Thad smiled.

"Today, gentlemen, Blaine and I present The Creep ";

**Blaine & Kurt:**  
><em>"When you're out in the club and you see a fly girl Do the Creep (hah)<em>  
><em>Do the Creep (hah)<em>  
><em>And if you wanna make friends at the ATM Do the Creep (hoo)<em>  
><em>Do the Creep (hah)"<em>

Blaine stepped forward to sing his part;

_"Well, we got a new dance so get up on your feet It's real easy to do, and it's called 'The Creep'_  
><em>Let your hands flap around like a Marionette Pop your knees up and down, sh-sh-shaking your neck"<em>

Kurt then switched places with Blaine and took center for his verse;

_"Now pull your waistband up like you expectin' a flood And slick your hair down flat like it was covered in mud Trim up your pencil mustache and pop them peepers Put this in your speakers; you a certified creeper."_

**Blaine & Kurt:**  
><em>"When you see a country peach, laying out at the beach Do the Creep (hah)<em>  
><em>Do the Creep (hah)<em>  
><em>And when a fine PYT walks in front of your tree Do the Creep (hoo)<em>  
><em>Do the Creep (hah)"<em>

**Blaine:**  
><em>"I was six years old when I started creepin'<em>  
><em>My parents took it to their room and I started peepin'<em>  
><em>You can't imagine their surprise when they lifted their heads And saw my little ass creepin' at the foot of the bed"<em>

**Kurt:**  
><em>"Yeah they knew I was a creep, since the day I was born Poppin' out my momma like some kettle corn Yeah the doctor caught my head and he started freakin'<em>  
><em>'Cause I came out clean - and I came out creepin'!"<em>

**Blaine & Kurt:**  
><em>Nicki,<em>  
><em>Nicki,<em>  
><em>Nicki, Nicki, Nicki Nicki!<em>

Nick jumped out of his seat and sung Nicki Minaj s part of the song;

**Nick:**  
><em>When I was a girl, I creeped in the boys' locker room Hide deep inside - it was my little creep stalker room As they disrobed, I was oogling and oggling Little did they know, that for me, they were modeling And I would laugh, ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, ha.<em>  
><em>And they would dance, la-la-la-la-la-la-la, la.<em>  
><em>So pop-pop-pop your peepers,<em>  
><em>and tweak out your sneakers Don't sleep, come on get your Creep on with me!"<em>

**Blaine & Kurt:**  
><em>"Go on, get to sweatin' off a bride at her wedding Do the Creep (hah)<em>  
><em>And do the Creep (hah)"<em>

All of the Warblers where following the songs instructions and creeping around the room and dancing along to the song.

**Nick:**  
><em>"And when you sneak into a wake, and you see a beefcake Do the Creep (hoo)<em>  
><em>And do the Creep (hah)"<em>

**Blaine & Kurt:**  
><em>"And when the judge is a hottie and you can't control your body Do the Creep (hah)<em>  
><em>Do the Creep (hah)"<em>

**Nick:**  
><em>"So, get your knees flexin', and your arms T-rexin',"<em>

**Blaine, Kurt & Nick:**  
><em>"And Creep (hoo)<em>  
><em>Do the Creep! (hah)"<em>

**Jeff:**  
><em>"And don't forget to smile!"<em>

Kurt, Blaine, Nick and Jeff all bowed as the other Warblers clapped and mimed throwing roses.

Kurt gave Blaine a small peck on the cheek, as he Nick and Jeff took their seats. "I would like to perform a small piece now, if council will permit," Blaine asked ever-so-dapperly, to the council, who nodded simultaneously in affirmation.

"This paticular piece is from SNL and isn't officially on an album, but I found the video on the internet, and I thought it was hilarious! It reminded me of how I felt on 'Katy Perry Appretiation Musical Day' and how some of you thought I was acting. So this is my persective." Blaine smiled to the others a goofy grinas the backing track kicked in;

_"I don't know why but today seems like it's going to be a great day!_  
><em>There's something in the air that makes me feel like things are gonna go my way The birds are chirping tweedly-deet, the sun is shining bright!<em>  
><em>There's a skip in my step, a pip in my pep *snort* and I don't know why!"<em>

Blaine spun and sashayed around the room, ending up at the council table, where he slung an arm around Thad s shoulders;  
><em>"Hey there mailman friend, any letters from my ex-wife or the kids?"<em>  
><strong>Thad:<strong> _"No"_  
><strong>Blaine:<strong> _"Fantastic news *maniacal laughter*"_

Blaine jumped up on the table and ran across the top, flipping off of the end causing many of the Warblers to get up out of their seats and dance along with him;

_"Wonderful day makes me feel so happy that my face is numb!_  
><em>My heart is racing along barupa papapam pam!<em>  
><em>So many places and people to meet, now that I've lost my job!<em>  
><em>They say young man, the worlds your oyster- "<em>

Blaine pretended to flip out, startling some of the other boys;

_"HEY! HEY NO! F**K NO!_  
><em>*Sniffle* Just give me second. *Snort*"<em>

Blaine crouched down on the floor and mimed snorting a line of coke, making even some of the more serious boys to crack up with laughter;

_"I don't know why but today seems like it's going to be a great day!_  
><em>Lalala blah blah blah blah I should spend more time with my kids!<em>  
><em>It's carpe diem, gotta seize the day, I'm gonna move to Spain and run with the bulls And my wife and boss and kids and parents will say we were wrong about you Blaine."<em>

Jeff jumped up and ran over to Blaine;

**Jeff:** _"Hey Blaine!"_  
><strong>Blaine:<strong> _"That's my name!"_  
><strong>Jeff:<strong> _"Are you really going to run with the bulls?"_  
><strong>Blaine:<strong> _"Why would I do that?"_  
><strong>Jeff:<strong> _"Cuz you said you were gonna!"_  
><strong>Blaine:<strong> _"Come on man, that was like three days ago-OR WAS IT?"_

He said giving the others the most crazy and demonic face he could muster, screwing up his nose and flashing his eyes, large and wide.

Then he jumped back up on the council table and proceeded to skip along it;

_"Something today makes me feel fine and fancy-free Much of the ocean is still unexplored, how did I get up in this tree?_  
><em>Now I'm over here, now I'm over there Now under this dude, now I'm back in the tree Now I'm hanging out backstage with my very best friends: Nick Duval And Kurt Hummel."<em>

Sitting down alongside the pair of boys, whom had decided to watch the performance rather than join in;

**Nick:** _"Get the F***K out of here"_  
><strong>Blaine:<strong> _"What?"_  
><strong>Kurt:<strong> _"NOW."_  
><strong>Blaine:<strong> _"Kurt!"_

_"Why would they dis me? I thought they were my homies! *snort*"_ Blaine pretended to cry, snatching up a handful of tissues from a near by box, and lightly dabbing his tearful eyes .  
><em>"Any problem is solvable, we can feed the hungry and cure disease But all of that would be a huge waste of time because we live in the matrix."<em>

Blaine accompanied by several of the more athletic boys then busted out the 'matrix move' leaning as far back as they could while still standing and waving their arms about.

**Kurt:** _"What is wrong wih him?"_  
><strong>All Of The Warblers:<strong> _"HES ON DRUGS!"_  
><strong>Kurt:<strong>_ "Oh..."_

"Now, I'd like to see someone top that next rehersal," Thad laughed as he dismissed the group.

_*~O~*_

* * *

><p><em>Music Credits:<em>

_-I'm Reading A Book - Julian Smith (Epic Epic Epic Youtube Celeb)_  
><em>-No Homo - the Lonely Island -Attracted To Us - The Lonely Island -The Creep - The Lonely Island -Great Day - The Lonely Island<em>

_If You Are Worried About The Last Two Chapters Being Random, And Not Fitting In To Any Storyline, Don t Panic. I m Getting It Out Of My System, And Next Chapter Is Back To The Klaine Ship! Huzaaaah!_

_-Jaydee (Cyanide-Pansy) & Katie (Static-Butterfly)_

_xxxxxxxx_


	10. Christmas Already?

_Hello! This Is I Jaydee, And Katie, Is Here, Sitting Next To Me!_  
><em>We Thought We Would LARP Out This Chapter As It Is Written Through A Series Of Texts And Phone Calls_

_So Yeah...We Started Off With Nothing...And Here Is Something:_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

**'Christmas Already?'**

_*~O~*_

Exams had been and gone, and many of the boys found themselves spread out across the globe, preparing for the festive season which was about to commence.

Blaine, much to his horror, found himself, stuck in boring old Bangor in Maine, far too far away from Ohio, and Kurt for his own liking.

Blaine and Kurt kept tabs on each other through text and phone calls for the next few weeks. Yet they were determined to spend the holiday together as much as possible.

_*~O~*_

(23 December 2011)

**9:21am**

'Good morning beautiful -B'

'Hello gorgeous -K'

'And what are your plans for today, oh-gorgeous-one? -B'

'Carole is making pancakes then we are going Christmas tree shopping. What are you up to today oh-curly-one? -K'

'Thats sounds great! I suppose I'll be left alone all day again with Gramps and forced to hear about how 'back in his day, you had to ration your hair gel! -B'

'Oh what a hard life at least Finn isn t covering everything you own in maple syrup! -K'

'Oh my poor baby! 8) -B'

'Blaine if your going to be patranizing this early in the morning I may have to end you. -K'

'Challenge accepted Hummel ;) -B'

'Don t start a battle you know you can't win Anderson!-K'

'Well then I guess you wont be getting your super-secret-and-totally-awesome Christmas present I got you yesterday, I'll give it to my nicer boyfriend, he'll appretiate it more ;) -B'

'He probably would, tell him I say "hi!"-K'

'Courage -B'

'What has 'Courage' got to do with the fact that you apparently having another NICER boyfriend Blaine Anderson. You are not playing nice for someone who is suppose to be missing his AMAZING boyfriend, are you?- K'

'Oh shivers, that was meant for him, not you. Wrong person 8/ Awkward... -B'

'Oh very funny Anderson..I might just have to stop talking to you and start talking to Finn of all people, at least he is nice to me- K'

'*Puppy-dog-eyes* Don't, don't you want me? -B'

'No not patically right now! But you have Berry if your THAT lonely -K'

'Ouch! I was having a crisis, sheesh, maybe I'll have a look at Gramps new dentures then... *sings* All Byyyyy Myyyyseeeelllffff! -B'

'Naww poor you, I still love you no matter how many nicer boyfriends you have. GTG Dad s calling apparently I spend WAY to much time talking to you, plus someones gotta supervise Finn with an axe -K'

'Be careful sweetheart! xoxoxox -B'

**2:03pm**

'Argh! is wanting a themed Christmas tree so bad?-K'

'Why Hello to you too! -B'

'Sorry, hello! how was you Gramps story telling? -K'

'Riviting...I loved hearing about how "in his day...snore...wheres my soup?" -B '

'One should never take the stories of their elders for granted :)-K'

'Well you didn't have to watch him scrap caramel from his dentures..and proceed to eat it 8( -B'

'Must I remind you I live with Finn..don't worry 2 weeks and you'll be home from what I would like to call the creepest state in the entire united states -K'

'Well Stephen King didn't really help things, but I met this nice girl called Carrie today, she helped me load the firewood in the trailer with her telekenisis 8) -B'

'Oh your such a dork, remind me why I put up with you?- K'

'Because...K 3 B, saw it in your notebook the other week 8) You cutie! -B'

'Snooping, not a good look Anderson, I might just have to tell your nicer boyfriend'  
>'BTW txt Wes! he's been calling all day wondering if you had been killed yet- K'<p>

'Nahh, I like to leave him in suspense...my nicer boyfriend knows, he taught me himself, ninja 101 with instructer 'nice boyfriend', you should take his 'nice boyfriend 101' class! You could learn a thing or two from him 8) -B'

' -K'

'Kurt? -B'

'What? -K'

'Love you -B'

'Love you too Blaine. -K'

'Well aren't we...gay? 8) Hahahahah -B'

'No shit sherlock -K'

'Woah...okay then...I'll just leave you to it then... -B'

'okay -K'

(24 December 2011)

**3:04am**

'I MISS YOUUU! -K'

'. . . -B'

'BLAINNNEEE What arrre you doing? -K'

'. . . -B'

'BLAINE I MISS YOU SOOO MUCH! CAROLE MADE ME AND FINN COCOA, IT'S SOOO GOOD. AND YOU KNOW THAT GAME CALL OF DUTY WELL FINN MADE ME PLAY I KNOW IT'S WIERD RIGHT BUT WE HAVE BEEN PLAYING ALL NIGGGGHT AND I'M REALLY REALLY GOOD DID YOU KNOW BLAINE I WISH YOU WEAR HERE. HELLLLO? -K'

'. . . -B'

'BLAINE ARE YOU THERE? -K'

'I don't know, am I? -B'

'okay I'm sorry I may have over reacted yesterday.I spent the day trying to organized the christmas tree, and trying to make sure Finn didn't blow up the house. is it so bad that I want the christmas tree to look desent, it drove me crazy..GOD BLAINE YOUR IN MAINE, IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE AND I MISS YOU, PLEASE DON'T BE MAD! -K'

'I'm not mad. I just clearly can't say anything right, so I'm not going to say anything at all. It's what you want. -B'

'Goodnight then -K'

'FINE! -B'

**8:47 am**

'Blaine it's Finn, why are you not talking to Kurt he's being all sad and stuff and Burts asking questions - F'

'Ask Kurt. -B'

'Dude he's not talking to me. It's Christmas Eve, it's our first christmas as a REAL family. I don't know what happened but please fix it. your good with that kind of stuff, right? -F'

'I don't know Finn, I just can't seem to do anything right. I don't mean to cause trouble, but maybe I'm not good enough for him. All I do is hurt him -B'

'I know everyone say I'm pretty thick but thats got to be the most dumbest thing I've heard. Dude Kurt loves you, every since he moved to that fancy school he's been so happy because of you -F'

_*incoming call*_

"Hello?"

"Blaine it's Burt. I didn't know what happen between you and my son but he is locked in his room and not talking so could you please explain?"

"Well, sir. It would appear that your son thinks that I can't say anything right, so theres really not a lot I can say. I never intended for him to get so upset, but I thought I was doing what he wanted"

"hmmm well I see that Finn has been trying to help but I really think this is an issue you need to sort out yourselves but please fix it soon Blaine it's christmas and both you boys need to enjoy the time you have with your families seeing as you spend all that time at Dalton"

"Thanks sir, i'll talk to him soon"

"(coughs) okay then. merry christmas Blaine"

"Merry Christmas "

"How many times have I told you son, call me 'Burt'"

"Sorry Sir-Burt. Merry Christmas"

_*ends call*_

**9:30 am**

'Hello? -B'

'Do you hate me? -K'

'No baby, I love you, I could never ever hate you. Never ever think that. -B'

'I can't believe Finn did that let alone Dad, sorry! You thought you weren't good enough for me? -K'

'Well, all I kept doing was upsetting you. So yeah. -B'

'No, I just had a rough day and I took it out on you. End of story -K'

'No, it's my fault, I shouldn't have joked about having a better boyfriend than you. No one could ever be better than you. You are perfect in every single way. I don't know what I did to deserve you. -B'

'Stop that Anderson I'm blushing (!) I guess we just survived our first fight, look at us we're just like Finn and Rachael -K"

'But much better looking! 8) *waggles eyebrows* -B'

'Of course! -K'

'So...Happy Christmas Eve baby! -B'

'Happy Christmas Eve too pookie! Better go Carole's making pancakes (again) and Finn's getting cranky -K'

'Have a good day beautiful. Sorry about yesterday 8) 3 -B'

'Don't be, tell your family I say "Hey". love you -K'

'Love you too! -B'

**7:17 pm**

'Hey! -B'

'Hello honey -K'

'Are you busy? -B'

'Watching Christmas re-runs on t.v, so no -K'

_*incoming call*_

"Hello?"

"Hi baby!"

"Hi Blaine, whats up?"

"Well I had this crazy idea, that maybe if we can't be together on Christmas, that we'd do the next best thing!"

"And what would that be, Anderson?"

"Sing of course!"

"Sing? What exactly did you have in mind?"

"Oh, nothing but the best for you my dear!"

"Hmmmm?"

"Baby it's cold outside?"

"A personal favourite"

"Well, shall we?"

_"I really can't stay -"_

_"But baby it's cold outside"_

_"I've got to go away -"_

_"But baby it's cold outside"_

_"This evening has been -"_

_"Been hoping that you'd drop in"_

_"So very nice -"_

_"I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice"_

_"My mother will start to worry -"_

_"Beautiful, what's your hurry"_

_"My father will be pacing the floor -"_

_"Listen to the fireplace roar"_

_"So really I'd better scurry -"_

_"Beautiful, please don't hurry"_

_"But Maybe just a half a drink more -"_

_"Put some records on while I pour"_

_"The neighbors might think -"_

_"Baby, it's bad out there"_

_"Say, what's in this drink -"_

_"No cabs to be had out there"_

_"I wish I knew how -"_

_"Your eyes are like starlight now"_

_"To break this spell -"_

_"I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell"_

_"I ought to say no, no, no, sir -"_

_"Mind if I move in closer"_

_"At least I'm gonna say that I tried -"_

_"What's the sense in hurting my pride"_

_"I really can't stay -"_

_"Baby don't hold out"_

_"Ohh, but it's cold outside/Baby it's cold outside"_

_"I simply must go -"_

_"But baby, it's cold outside"_

_"The answer is no -"_

_"But baby it's cold outside"_

_"This welcome has been -"_

_"How lucky that you dropped in"_

_"So nice and warm -"_

_"Look out the window at that storm"_

_"My sister will be suspicious -"_

_"Gosh, your lips look delicious"_

_"My brother will be there at the door -"_

_"Waves upon the tropical shore"_

_"My maiden aunt's mind is vicious -"_

_"Oh your lips are delicious"_

_"Well maybe just a cigarette more -"_

_"Never such a blizzard before"_

_"I've got to go home -"_

_"But baby, you'll freeze out there"_

_"Say, lend me a coat -"_

_"It's up to your knees out there"_

_"You've really been grand -"_

_"I thrill when you touched my hand"_

_"But don't you see -"_

_"How can you do this thing to me"_

_"There's bound to be talk tomorrow -"_

_"Think of my life long sorrow"_

_"At least there will be plenty implied -"_

_"If you caught pneumonia and died"_

_"I really can't stay -"_

_"Get over that hold out"_

_"Ohh, but it's cold outside"_

"Thanks Blaine"

"For what?"

"For being you"

_*~O~*_

* * *

><p><em>So? How'd Yall Like That!<em>

_Full Credit To Katie, For Playing The Part Of The Fabulous Kurt Hummel. Bravo!_

_Hee Hee._

_Sorry It's Not Too Long. We Just Have Better Shit To Do. (Like Look At Darren Criss' Butt. (BUTT BABY!))_  
><em>Katie's Laughing!<em>

_Katie- oh look at us we just wrote a whole chapter in text..you have no idea how long it took with my horrid writing i'm sorry THIS one (Jaydee) is just a whiz kid on the keyboard._

_Jaydee- Shame! Hey Look! Now We Are Talking Just Like Kurt And Blaine In The Fic We Just Wrote! I Have A Purdy Butt And Big Ole Eyebrows!_

_Katie- i think i might stop this before it gets too PG13 hahahaha_

_Jaydee- Good Thing You Turned 17 Yesterday! *sings* HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, YOU ACT LIKE A MONKEY, AND JOSH FARRO LOVES YOU TOO!_

_Katie- offically best birthday song ever! gosh i'm old or as Jaydee would say "As Ancient As Odysseus" oh the inside jokes!_

_Jaydee- STILL HERE!_

_Katie- I KNOW! i can see you hello over there_

_Jaydee- I'm Laughing because instead of '-' Katie Keeps Putting In '_' Hahahahahahahahaaa. Fool._

_Katie- because none of y'all saw the horrid typos i made seriously i need to go back to school._

_Jaydee- ! Never!_

_Katie- oh ymgosh i give up on this typing_

_Jaydee- I'll Type For You Then-_

_Katie- Hello I'm Katie, I Smell And Laugh At Everything Jaydee Does 'cos She's An Idiot!_

_Jaydee- DAYUM Girl._

_Okkkaaay._  
><em>Till Next Time.<em>  
><em>Toodles.<em>

-Jaydee (Cyanide-Pansy) & Katie (Static-Butterfly)

xxxxxxxx


	11. Happy New Year

_HELLO! I Did Intend On Updating Sooner...But I Started My Last Year Of High School Sooner Than First Predicted. That Means I'm Totally In The Same Year As The Glee Guys. WooooHooo! But I Have Something Crazy Like 35 Weeks Until I Graduate. OH SHIT! So This Might Be All For A Little While, Until I Get Re-Settled Into School._

_Static-Butterfly (Katie) Is Writing One Of The Next Chapters. I'm Excited. So Don't Panic If It's Written Differently, I'll Totally Beta It For Her First. 8)_

_So Now...Here Are Some Warblers. With Some Soda. And KARAOKE!_

_Also...I REALLY Would Love To See Darren Criss Cast As A Pirate In The Near Future..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>

**'Happy New Year'**

_*~O~*_

The news that Blaine was returning to Ohio sooner than predicted was the greatest news Kurt had heard all December. His beloved would be back in the Westerville-ish Lima-ish area on the 30th, rather than in the new year like they had been anticipating.

But Kurt was not the only Warbler to hear the news. So all of Kurt's plans on having a quiet romantic new year with Blaine were demolished when Wes called, claiming he had 'shot gun' on Blaine for new years eve/day.

Of course Kurt was invited along as well. But it just wasn't what Kurt Hummel wanted.

The idea of the most notorious Warblers, and the potential of alcohol and drunken karaoke, just wasn't Kurt's cup of tea.

And when the pair were re-united on the 30th, Blaine made it his mission to convince Kurt to attend the Warbler festivites with him.

_*~O~*_

**The Eve Of New Years Eve.**

After begging for permission from his parents, once landed, rather than heading home in Westerville, Blaine picked up his car and headed to Lima.

The week or so that he and Kurt had been apart had proven to be rather hard, and Blaine was desperate to see Kurt, and to convince him to accompany him on new years eve with the Warblers.

He had decided that the best was to convince Kurt to go, would be to strike up a deal with with Kurt. Knowing Kurt it would probably end up back firing majorly on Blaine, and would probably consist of a whole day of torture on Blaine's part. But that hardly mattered to him. Because he was going to get Kurt to go with him to that party, if it we're the last thing he ever did.

As Blaine pulled into Kurt's driveway, it suddenly hit him that he had not considered the fact that maybe Kurt wasn't simply allowed to attend the party. And that Burt didn't trust Kurt to be left alone with Blaine for a very long period of time.

Come to think of it, everytime he was with Kurt, just the two of them for more than five minutes, Burt or someone busted in, or text. Interrupting, usually nothing, But that was beside the point. If Blaine could convince Burt to let Kurt go, they might actually get five minutes alone.

Blaine's mind wandered into un-dapper thoughts, when he realised he'd been sitting parked in Kurt's driveway for over ten minutes, sitting and looking dazed. He was pulled out of his thoughts when there was a tap on his passenger window.

It was a confused looking Finn.

"You okay there Blaine? Kurt thought you might have died and sent me to investigate." Finn beamed, proud that he had acomplised his mission. Blaine let out a small chuckle.

"No, I'm okay Finn, just thinking,"

Finn's smile faltered a little, his brow lowered in slight confusion, "Thinking about what? You're not breaking up with Kurt are you? Blaine, I think Burt would kill you, not to mention what the New Directions-" Finn rambled in a panic when Blaine butted in.

"Oh heck no Finn, I would never-ever-ever, do that," Blaine considered maybe asking Finn about the new years situation before bringing it up with Burt.

"But can I ask you one thing Finn?"

Finn smiled a little and nodded enthusiastically, like a dog having a treat waved in it's face. "Sure!"

"What's Kurt doing for new years?"

Finn thought for a minute before replying. "Well, he told Burt and Mom about the party, and they said that he could go, but he insisted that he wasn't going to go. When he told Burt that you were going, and Kurt said that he didn't want to, I think Burt got confused and thought you two were fighting again. But Kurt said you weren't. Mom and him have been trying to convince him to go to the party with you since it was brought up a week ago, they keep saying that he's allowed, and he can't sit around at home alone all night. Burt and Mom are going out, and I'm doing something with Rach, so he would be home alone. They trust you Blaine. And Kurt. But Kurt just wont budge."

Well that's not what I was expecting, Blaine thought to himself as Finn explained what was going on. Kurt had full permission, but didn't want to go. Maybe Kurt didn't want to see him. But he was excited when I told him I was on my way today?

"Don't worry Finn, I'll sort him out. And hey, thanks for seeing if I was okay." Blaine smiled at Finn, as he lead the way up the path to the front door, where he was promptly crushed into a massive hug from Kurt.

"And what took you so long to get out of the car? Waiting for your favourite Katy Perry song to finish I presume?" Kurt chuckled planting a big kiss on Blaine's cheek.

"Oh no, just torturing you my dear," Blaine joked earning a swat on the shoulder from Kurt. Finn gasped at the act, causing Blaine to laugh. "Don't worry Finn, Kurt beats me up all the time!" Blaine joked.

"I sure hope not," a deeper voice boomed in return, before Finn even had a chance to reply.

Burt chuckled as Blaine looked about to find the source of the new voice.  
>"Well, Blaine you treat my son well, I can only hope he treats you well back, or maybe I'll have to punish my son," Burt joked, earning a scowl from Kurt.<p>

"Don't frown Kurt, think of the wrinkles!", Carole joked, entering the living room everyone was now gathered in.

"What is this? 'Pick on Kurt day?' I didn't get the memo!" Kurt whined, "No, apparently you think it's beat up Blaine day!" Finn joined in. High-Fiving his parents and Blaine as Kurt stammered in defeat.

"Well, if you are all done with picking on me now, I'd like to spend some time with my boyfriend now, you see-" When Finn butted in. "Yeah yeah yeah, we all heard the past few weeks, 'I'm dying, I need Blaine.'" Kurt redened as the Hudmels chuckled and Blaine pecked Kurt on the check. "That's so sweet, I missed you too."

Kurt smiled a little, and took the opportunity to drag Blaine up the stairs before anyone else had a chance to stop him.

"Leave the door open!" Burt hollared from the bottom of the stairs. Blaine blushed as Kurt shouted back a "Yeah yeah I know!"

Once both re-acquainted with one another, and shared stories of their seperate Christmas', Blaine decided it was time to approach the 'New Years' topic. Kurt noticed that Blaine looked a little nervous suddenly, and started to panic.

"What's wrong Blaine, did I do something-" Blaine's head shot up as soon as Kurt started to question him. "Oh no no no, I just was thinking,"

"Thinking about what?" Kurt asked raising a neatly manicured eyebrow.

"New years," Blaine muttered. If Kurt hadn't been listening intently, he would have completely missed what Blaine had said.

"What about it?" Kurt whispered back, as if were some deep dark secret.

Blaine didn't want to cause a fight, but he really couldn't understand why Kurt didn't want to go. But he knew he had to ask.

"Why don't you want to go to Wes' for new years with me?" Blaine finally blurted out.

Kurt instantly paled. "It's not that I don't want to go with you, Blaine." Kurt started to explain.

Blaine looked up and met eyes with Kurt. He could see the sincerity in his beautiful blue eyes. "Then why?"

"Blaine, I havn't known these boys very long, and with the thought that there will be alcohol, and a whole bunch of boys, and maybe people I don't know, I don't know Blaine, it just makes me all kind of nervous, and I'd just rather not go there."

Blaine paused for a minute. Obviously Wes hadn't done a very good job at promoting his party to Kurt.

"Well, Kurt, for a starters, I'll be there, so you can bet that I wont let anything happen to you. I don't plan on drinking either. And the party is invite only. So it will only be, as far as I know; Wes, David, Thad, Trent, Jeff, Nick, You and little ol' me," Blaine smiled at Kurt, who looked slightly relieved from this new information.

"I don't know Blaine..." Kurt stammered, eyes darting about the room, trying to avoid Blaine's puppy dog eyes.

Blaine knew that it was time to 'Kick things up a notch' and use his secret weapon.

"Kurt, if you go with me, and you have a stink time, I will let you go through all of my clothes, and get rid of the stuff I know you hate, and replace them all on a shopping trip."

Kurt met Blaine's gaze, slightly interested in what Blaine was offering.

"And?"

AND! Blaine thought, what does he mean and! He wants more!

Kurt gave Blaine a mischevious grin, "Will you take me shopping, regardless? 'cos you love me!"

Blaine's jaw dropped, no way was he going to allow this sort of torture to occur, willingly.

"If I get to pick out all of your clothes," Blaine challenged.

Kurt scowled. "No deal."

Blaine frowned. "I'll pay. And I'll do whatever you want all day, without complaining?"

Kurt pursed his lips together in deep thought. "Deal"

Blaine smiled ans gave Kurt a huge wet kiss on the lips causing Kurt to crack up in laughter.

While Kurt was distracted 'Taking your goobers off of my face' Blaine quickly flicked Wes' a text saying he and Kurt would be attending.

_*~O~*_

The next day, Blaine arrived at Kurt's place once again, bright and early. He was just too excited about the party and spending time with Kurt, that he just couldn't sleep. Although he fellt no fatigue what so ever.

Kurt, an early riser, was already up and dressed, when he recieved a text from Blaine saying he was around the corner. Kurt had to smile at his enthusiasim. If he had of known the party meant so much to him, he would have agreed to go much sooner.

Blaine picked Kurt up, and the pair headed out to a small cafe for breakfast. It was nice spending time just the two of them, before the chaos that would unfold that night.

They were surprised that no one said anything or made a face at them through out their entire outing. Holding hands the entire time. They even recieved some kind smiles and greetings from passer-bys.

Wes had said that everyone was turning up at his around 3p.m, and the drive was just over an hour from Kurt's, so the pair decided to get ready together at Kurt's, and have lunch with the Hudmels.

During the drive, Blaine noiced that Kurt seemed tense, and decided that maybe some music would calm him down a little.

"Hey Kurt, why don't you plug your iPod in, and play some music?" Blaine offered, sending Kurt one of his charming smiles, which Kurt snickered at knowingly. "No complaining then," Kurt retorted.

Blaine wasn't entirely surprised when the first song to start blasting from his speakers was a pop song, however he was surprised to notice that the artist was in fact; Adam Lambert.

The music started to kick in, and Blaine started to sing, making faces and directing them to Kurt between watching the road;

_Break out all the mechanical Step right up to the freaky intangible Hands uncuffed, take the leash off this animal If it's getting hyphy hit me with a night-c (yeah) Slip right into your stripper shoes Roll the dice, I got snake eyes and deja vu Poppin off and I'm bouncing with ballyhoo Tune in (tune in) Turn on (turn on) Drop out_

Kurt took his hand resting on the console as he joined in with Blaine for the chorus;

_Going down the rabbit hole Get away from all we know Come on, follow Come on and follow me Going down the rabbit hole Even hoes and gigolos Come on, follow Come on and follow me Quick slow high or low You're never gonna know for sure See in stereo Down the rabbit hole_

Blaine turned his attention back to the road a little more as Kurt took over for the next verse, as the roads in these parts tended to get a little windy;  
><em>Catnip and honey, teatime and all over town (all over town, all over town) Houses of candy, build 'em up and then burn 'em down (burn em down, just burn em down) It melts in your face and not in your armour It starts in the bass and it ends in the crystal ball<em>

As they traveled through a more straighter part of the road, Blaine jumped back into the song with Kurt, sharing loving and seductive glances as often as possible;

_Going down the rabbit hole Get away from all we know Come on, follow Come on and follow me Going down the rabbit hole Even hoes and gigolos Come on, follow Come on and follow me Disco rodeo In my kaleidoscope Cleopatra knows What's down the rabbit hole_

There was a slight break for a dance part, but Blaine and Kurt opted for making extravagant arm movements and shimmying about, earning odd looks from drivers traveling in the other direction;

_Going down the rabbit hole Get away from all we know Come on, follow Come on and follow me Going down the rabbit hole Even hoes and gigolos Come on, follow Come on and follow me Quick slow high or low You're never gonna know for sure See in stereo Down the rabbit hole_

_(Who are you?)_  
><em>(Who are you?) (Who are you?)<em>  
><em>Who, Who, who are you?<em>  
><em>(Who are you?)<em>  
><em>Who, Who, who, who are you?<em>  
><em>(Who are you?)<em>  
><em>(Who are you?)<em>

The rest of the drive was rather un-eventful, but was filled with more singing and loving gazes.

Before they knew it they had arrived at Wes' rather large home, and we're heading inside.

_*~O~*_

By around 6ish, the party was in full swing. The eight boys opting to not drink in order to make Kurt more comfortable. That didn't mean to say they didn't drink a shit tonne of soda to make up for it.

After snacking on pizza that Wes' had called for, a very hyped up Thad declared that; seeing as they were all in a glee club, they should sing. KARAOKE TIME! (AN: Wanna Ben Ref!)

Wes and Thad spent a good half hour setting up the Karaoke equipment, that they had rented from a party hire store, incase of a singing emergency, whilst the others flicked through the song choices.

Blaine squealed in delight when he came across a Katy Perry song, which the others very quickly shot down, begging him to "Save it for later!"

Nick and Jeff decided to go first, being the most 'sugar high' of the bunch, opting for the Tenacious D classic; Tribute.

The guitar on the backing track started strumming, and Jeff started off the song with the spoken part;

**Jeff:** _This is the greatest and best song in the world... Tribute._  
><em>Long time ago me and my brother Nick here,<em>  
><em>we was hitchhikin' down a long and lonesome road.<em>

Nick took his cue to jump in, and took over from the story;  
><strong>Nick:<strong> _All of a sudden, there shined a shiny demon... in the middle... of the road._  
><em>And he said:<em>

Thad, being the 'demon' he was, jumped up and stole the karaoke mic from Nick's hands, and sang the demon's lines;  
><strong>Thad:<strong> _"Play the best song in the world, or I'll eat your souls."_

He flashed his eyes, and gave the two a menacing look, causing Nick to laugh, and Jeff to drop his karaoke mic. Nick passed him his, so as he didn't miss his cue;  
><strong>Jeff:<strong> _Well me and Nick, we looked at each other,_  
><em>and we each said...<em>

The pair looked at each other, seriousness plastered across their faces, gaining more laughter from the other Warblers;

**Both:** _"Okay."_  
><strong>Nick:<strong> _And we played the first thing that came to our heads,_  
><em>Just so happened to be,<em>  
><em>The Best Song in the World, it was The Best Song in the World.<em>

The other boys jumped up from where they were sitting spread across Wes' lounge/rumpus room, and joined in with the boys;

**Both:** _Look into my eyes and it's easy to see One and one make two, two and one make three,_  
><em>It was destiny.<em>  
><em>Once every hundred-thousand years or so,<em>  
><em>When the sun doth shine and the moon doth glow And the grass doth grow...<em>

The music slowed down again as Jeff continued with the spoken story part of the song;

**Jeff:** _Needless to say, the beast was stunned._  
><em>Whip-crack went his Whoopy tail,<em>  
><em>And the beast was done.<em>  
><em>He asked us: "<em>

Thad jumped back up with the boys, snorting loudly before saying the demon's final line;

**Thad:** _Be you angels?"_

**Both:**_ And we said, "Nay. We are but men."_  
><em>Rock!<em>  
><em>Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh-ah-ah,<em>  
><em>Ohhh, whoah, ah-whoah-oh!<em>

Nick and Jeff jumped up on the coffee table, and air-guitared for their loving audience;

**Nick:** _This is not The Greatest Song in the World, no._  
><em>This is just a tribute.<em>  
><strong>Jeff:<strong> _Couldn't remember The Greatest Song in the World, no, no._  
><em>This is a tribute, oh,<em>

**Nick_:_**_ To The Greatest Song in the World,_  
><em>All right! It was The Greatest Song in the World,<em>

**Jeff:** _All right! It was the best muthafuckin' song the greatest song in the world._

Nick and Jeff then proceded to skat out the break in the song, earning a large wave of 'woops' 'dayums' and 'heck-yeahs!'

**Nick:** _And the peculiar thing is this my friends:_  
><em>The song we sang on that fateful night it didn't actually sound anything like this song.<em>

The two boys jumped about the room on random furniture as they belted out the last portion of the song;

**Both:** _This is just a tribute! You gotta believe it!_  
><em>And I wish you were there! Just a matter of opinion.<em>  
><em>Ah, fuck! Good God, God lovin',<em>  
><em>So surprised to find you can't stop it.<em>

_[Skat]_

_All right! All right!_

The boys burst into applause, as Nick and Jeff took their bows on top of Wes' coffee table.

_*~O~*_

At the midgnight, the boys all wooped and cheered, throwing confetti and glitter all about the room.

But after a few hours of Karaoke, and still high on sugar, the boys decided to collectively announce that they were bored.

As Wes talked to the two other council members about movie options, Nick, Blaine and Trent, snuck out of the room, and decided to venture upstairs to Wes' room.

"How many rooms are there?" Nick asked, after opening the tenth door, and having it still not be Wes' room. "God knows!" Trent cackled, almost unable to stand with he silliness off their situation. Clearly fatigue and sugar were causing some of the boys to go loopy.

Blaine opened the door to a room at the end of the hallway, and waltzed on in. Having not turned the lights on, Trent flicked the switch on and followed.

"Well, this has to be it then!" Nick exclaimed, as he examined the very pink room. The other two dropped to the ground in laughter.

Downstairs the others had just noticed the other three were missing.

"Well, lets look for a dvd," Trent suggested, as they opened cupboards and scowered the shelves. Suddenly Blaine burst into laughter, and pulled a box set off of one of the bookselves. "Sucess!" He hollared, surely loud enough for even the boys downstairs to hear.

"What you got there Blainey-boy?" Nick mocked, prying the box out of Blaine's hand, and then bursting into laughter also.

"We have to watch this!" Nick chuckled, handing the box to Trent, as the three of them left the room for downstairs.

Kurt and Jeff were having a quiet conversationon one side of the room, and the council were snatching DVD's from one another. "I don't want to watch 'Pirates of the Carribean!'it's boring!" Wes snapped at Thad, "Well, 'Ghostbusters' is too old!" Thad snapped back.

"Never fear, gentlemen, we have found our entertainment for tonight!" Nick interupted the squabble. "You mock us, sir?" Thad queeried Nick.

"What did you have in mind?" David asked, raising an eyebrow expectantly.

"This!" Trent laughed, handing the box set over to David. Who took one look at the box, then one look at Wes, and cracked up.

Wes snatched the box and sighed. "You lot have been in my sisters room,"

"Put it on! Put it on! Put it on!" Trent and Nick chanted, finally gaining attention from the other two boys in the room, had had up until this point tried to ignore the fight.

"And what would that be?" Kurt asked, sauntering over to the group alongside Jeff.

"Queer as folk," Cackled Nick, ploping himself in the middle of the sofa, as Wes' grumbled, shoving the first DVD in.

The boys all laughed and joked the whole way through a quater of season one. While Kurt and Blaine blushed their ways through the 'sex scenes', always causing barrels of laughter from the others and many jokes.

At the very early hours of the morning, Blaine announced that he hadn't forgotten to perform his Katy Perry song, and decided, while veryone was starting to drift off, to bust out 'Peacock'.

As the song started, the music seemed to wake everyone up, and they all jumped about on the furniture as Blaine and Thad started to sing the intro;

**Blaine & Thad:** _I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock Your peacock, cock Your peacock, cock, cock Your peacock I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock Your peacock, cock Your peacock, cock, cock Your peacock_

David decided that he wanted to join in, so snatched one of the mics off of Thad, and busted out the first verse, dancing rather erotically on the coffee table for the boys;

**David:** _Word on the street, you got somethin' to show me, ee Magical, colorful, Mr. Mystery, ee I'm intrigued, for a peek, Heard it's fascinating Words are mislead Such a tease Wanna see the show In 3D, a movie Heard it's beautiful Be the judge And my girls gonna take a bow_

Jeff pulled Kurt up with him on the table, as he snatched up the mic's and handed one over to Kurt. The pair sashayed and shimmied as they sang the pre chorus;

**Kurt & Jeff:** _I want the jaw droppin, eye popin, head turnin, body shockin (Uh, uh, oh, Uh, uh, uh, oh)_  
><em>I want my heart throbbin, ground shakin, show stoppin, amazin (Uh, uh, oh, Uh, uh, uh, oh)<em>

All of the boys tried to pile on the coffee table to get as close as possible to one of the two microphones, as they all belted out the chorus;

**ALL:** _Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?_  
><em>Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a beeotch I'ma peace out if you don't give me the pay off Come on baby let me see What you're hiding underneath Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?<em>  
><em>What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful Come on baby let me see Whatchu hidin' underneath<em>

_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock Your peacock, cock Your peacock, cock, cock Your peacock I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock_

_Your peacock, cock Your peacock, cock, cock Your peacock_

Wes decided that he was not going to miss the opportunity to join in on the raunchy song, garbbed hold of a mic and sang;

**Wes:** _Skip the talk, heard it all, time to walk the walk Brake me off, if you bad, show me how's the boss Need some goose, if you lose, come on take a shot_

**Kurt & Jeff:** _I want the jaw droppin, eye popin, head turnin, body shockin (Uh, uh, oh, Uh, uh, uh, oh)_  
><em>I want my heart throbbin, ground shakin, show stoppin, amazin (Uh, uh, oh, Uh, uh, uh, oh)<em>

**ALL:** _Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?_  
><em>Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a beeotch I'ma peace out if you don't give me the pay off Come on baby let me see What you're hiding underneath Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?<em>  
><em>What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful Come on baby let me see Whatchu hidin' underneath<em>

_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock Your peacock, cock Your peacock, cock, cock Your peacock I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock Your peacock, cock Your peacock, cock, cock Your peacock_

The mics were frantically passed around, and Nick and Trent finally got their part of the song;

**Nick & Trent:** _Oh my good no exaggeration Noy all this time was worth the waiting I just shared a tear I'm so unprepared You've got the finest architecture And on the rainbow looking treasure Such a sight to see And it's all for me_

"Wow, gay enough for you?" Kurt joked as they all sighed and panted, and flopping onto the floor out of exhaustion.

"Never!" Thad joked, earning a scowl from the brunette.

"Hey Kurt, don't be mean!" Jeff defended, hugging Thad tighly as he faked cried.

"Are you serious?" Wes laughed, throwing his head back in laughter at the other boys antics.

"Dead serious!" Jeff smiled, as Thad then whispered something in his ear.  
>Jeff pulled his iPod out of his pocket, and jumped to his feet, heading toward the sound system on the far side of the room.<p>

Once set up, Jeff hit 'PLAY' and Thad began to rap, earning odd looks from the others;

**Thad:** _Some people say that rappers don t have feelings,_  
><em>We have feelings.<em>

**Jeff:** _We have feelings_

**Thad:** _Some people say that we are not rappers._

**Jeff:** _We're rappers._

**Thad:** _Hurts our feelings._

**Jeff:** _Hurts our feelings when you say we're not rappers._

**Thad:** _Some people say that rappers are invincible We're vincible._

**Jeff:** _We're vincible._

**Thad:** _What you are about to hear are true stories_

**Jeff:** _Real experiences_

**Thad:** _Autobiographical raps._

**Jeff:** _Things that happened to us, All true_

**Thad:** _Bring the rhyme!_

Jeff then started to rap the first verse, glaring at the other boys in mock anger as the boys all attempted to hide their laughter;

**Jeff:**  
><em>I make a meal for my friends,<em>  
><em>Try to make it delicious,<em>  
><em>Try to keep it nutritious,<em>  
><em>Create wonderful dishes.<em>  
><em>Not one of them thinks about the way I feel Nobody compliments the meal<em>

**Both:** _I got hurt feelings, I got hurt feelings_

**Jeff:** _I feel like a prize sshole,_  
><em>No one even mentions my casserole.<em>  
><strong>Both:<strong> _I got hurt feelings, I got hurt feelings._  
><strong>Jeff:<strong> _You coulda said something nice about my profiteroles_

**Thad:** _Here s a little story to bring a tear to your eye,_  
><em>I was shopping for a wetsuit to scuba dive,<em>  
><em>But every suit I tried is too big around the thighs,<em>  
><em>And the assistant suggested I try a ladies size<em>

**Both:** _I got hurt feelings, I got hurt feelings _

**Thad:**_ I m not gonna wear a ladies wetsuit I'm a man!_  
><strong>Both:<strong>_ I got hurt feelings, I got hurt feelings _

**Thad:** _Get me a small man s wetsuit, please_

**Jeff:** _It s my birthday, 2003 Waitin for a call from my family_

_They forgot about me_

**Thad:** _I got hurt feelings, I got hurt feelings_

**Jeff:** _The day after my birthday is not my birthday, Mum_

**Thad:** _I call my friends and say, Let s go into town, But they re all too busy to go into town So I go by myself, I go into town Then I see all my friends, they re all in town_

**Jeff:** _I got hurt feelings, I got hurt feelings._  
><strong>Thad:<strong> _They re all lined up to watch that movie Maid in Manhattan._

**Jeff:** _Have you even been told that your ss is too big?_  
><strong>Thad:<strong> _Have you ever been asked if your hair is a wig?_  
><strong>Jeff:<strong> _Have you ever been told you re mediocre in bed?_  
><strong>Thad:<strong> _Have you ever been told you ve got a weird-shaped head?_  
><strong>Jeff:<strong> _Has your family ever forgotten you and driven away?_  
><strong>Thad:<strong> _Once again, they forgot about J _

**Jeff:**_ Were you ever called homo cuz at school you took drama?_  
><strong>Thad:<strong> _Have you ever been told that you look like a llama?_

**Both:** _Tears of a rapper (tears of a rapper),_  
><em>I m crying tears of a rapper Tears of a rapper<em>

Tears rolled down the other boys faces as they gasped for air as they rolled about, dying of laughter at the display they had just witnessed.

Thad and Jeff high-fived each other as they joined the others on the couch.

By now all of the boys were exhausted and it was probably time to get some sleep.

_*~O~*_

* * *

><p><em>Music Credits:<em>

_-Adam Lambert - Down The Rabbit Hole (LISTEN TO THIS MAN LIVE *gargles*)_  
><em>-Tenacious D - Tribute (Comedy GOLD!)<em>  
><em>-Katy Perry - Peacock -Flight Of The Conchords - Hurt Feelings (asdfghjkl KIWI LEDGENDS. If You Have Never Heard Of Them, Change That, Like YESTERDAY! So Funny, So Epic, So Radd!)<em>

_If You Thought That All That Shiat That Happened Was Odd. OR Random. Truth Be Told, My Inspiraation Was Katie And I Tried To Pull A Queer As Folk Marathon All Nighter. I Got Sick, But When I Checked Our History We Watched Some Wierd Shit. Hahahahahahahahaa._

_R+R If Ya Like. Eat A Jar Of Nutella If You Like That Too._

_-Jaydee (Cyanide-Pansy)_


	12. Space Pants

_Boo!_

_So I Have TEN Million Assignments On The Go, Right This Second. _

_Sooo... 'Static-Butterfly' Is Writing The Next Chapter! YAY!_

_As Soon As My Hands Stop Bleeding From Sewing All Of These Gosh Dang Musical Costumes (Grease!) Then I Will Upload It Like Cray-Cray Fast. _

_Also...Static And I Started A Roman Klaine Fic...Might Put Up The Pilot After This. It's Not Going To Be Long...At All. Just Like 'Three Days To Forever'. It's Actually Half Written Already._

_So Kurt Got His Way, And Blaine Is Taking Him Shopping...Oh Lordy!_

_xoxoxoxox_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve<strong>

**'Space Pants'**

_*~O~*_

Blaine, being the excellent boyfriend he was, stayed true to his word, and took a very hyper Kurt shopping the next day.

Kurt had insisted on him picking him up, before the sparrows fart, in Blaine's opinion, but he wasn't going to let that get him down. After all he was going to be spending the entire day with his boyfriend.

_*~O~*_

Blaine pulled up outside the 'Hudmels' residence at 9 a.m., as requested. Parking his car on the side of the road, Blaine locked the doors and headed to the front door.

He didn't even have to knock, as a very tired looking Finn swung the door open. "Hey Finn," Blaine smiled, earning a grunt in response from the taller boy.

Finn lead Blaine down the hall to Kurt's bedroom, where Finn cautiously put his ear to the door and started to chuckle.

"What, what s so funny?"

"He's still asleep!" Finn cackled, earning a slightly horrified look from Blaine.

"He made me get up early, to go shopping, and he still isn't up!"

"Shhh!" Finn hissed, bringing a finger up to his lips, "Let's wake him up then,"

"How?" Blaine hissed back, terrified to discover what Finn might have in mind.

Finn was quiet for a minute. Blaine could have sworn he heard the gears in his head churning as he struggled to conjure up a way to wake Kurt up, without having him kill someone.

Suddenly Finn's eyes lit up and he gasped audibly.

"Let's jump on his bed!"

Blaine raised an eyebrow at the now excited and fully awake teen in front of him. "He'd kill us!"

"Not if you join me, you forget, you can't do anything wrong in his eyes."

Blaine was still rather annoyed that he had to wake up early and Kurt hadn't. And this seemed like the perfect opportunity to get him back.

"Okay, I'm in, but first, we are going to need coffee, and lots of it. He's going to need it when we wake him up."

Just as the boys turned to head towards the kitchen, a head poked out of the doorway across the hall.

Blaine nearly jumped out of skin, to see Burt standing in his bedroom doorway, arms folded, amused look on his face.

"M-morning ," Blaine stuttered out nervously. "Blaine, for the one-hundredth time, call me Burt,"

"Yes, sorry," Blaine mumbled. "What are you two up to?" Burt asked in a gruff voice.

"We are going to jump on Kurt's bed to wake him up, 'cos he made Blaine get up early for nothing," Finn beamed like a five year old.

"I'm disappointed in you two," Burt lowered his gaze.

"W-why?" The two boys asked nervously. Neither wanted to feel the wrath of Burt Hummel, clearly where Kurt got his wrath from.

"For not including me! You two go get coffee, and I'll get some pots and pans, rendezvous here in five minutes, you're going to need music to jump to," Burt smiled.

_*~O~*_

Five minutes later, the three trouble makers stood outside Kurt's room, Carole on hand with the video camera.

Burt had an armful of various pots and pans.

Finn had a boom box.

And Blaine had as many cups of coffee as he could carry.

"On the count of three, we slip in, ten seconds to cue everything up, and then go nuts," Burt laughed.

"You boys are cruel," Carole chuckled, yet she had insisted she video.

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

The four of them slipped in through the door and into Kurt's still dark bedroom.

Using the light from their cell phones, they cued the boom box, and set up Burt's make shift drum kit.

They all took their places. Finn sauntered over to Carole with the camera, standing in front of it he said; "My name is Finn Hudson, and this is 'waking up the drama queen' "

Blaine hit play on the boom box as he and Finn jumped up on the bed and bounced around on the mattress.

Burt tried to drum along with the music, but the resulting sound of the two woks he was hitting together sounded like a Chinese oriental flee market.

"Wake up Kurty! Wakey time!" Finn and Blaine chanted over the top of the song that was playing as they bounced around, being careful not to step on Kurt in the process.

"Is it Christmas?" Kurt sat up, ramrod straight, as his eyes adjusted to the light that Carole had just flicked on.

Blaine handed Kurt a cup of coffee as he stepped off of the bed. Finn, Burt and Carole making a run for the door before Kurt had realised what had just happened.

Blaine turned the boom box off, as Kurt finished his drink, still processing what had just happened.

As Kurt put down his cup on his bedside table, he glanced over to look at his alarm clock.

**9:37 a.m.**

Hmm that's odd. It was supposed to go off at 8.

Blaine stood hesitantly at the foot of Kurt's bed, as the coffee did its work. Letting out a large sigh, Kurt began to speak. "I'm not going to kill you," Blaine looked up and met eyes with his boyfriend.

Kurt raised his voice a little, and shouted: "However, my family is on probation. Not cool guys. Ever heard of doing something quietly?"

_*~O~*_

Roughly an hour later Kurt was fully dressed and ready to go. Although he had to tear Blaine away from the game he was playing with Finn whilst he waited.

As they sat in the car, Blaine noticed that Kurt was rather fidgety.  
>"You alright there Kurt?"<p>

"Yeah, why?"

"You drank ALL of the coffees didn't you?"

"No point in wasting perfectly good coffee."

As they drove around Lima, heading to the mall, Blaine couldn't help but smile at how restless Kurt was getting.

"Am I going to regret taking you shopping loaded on coffee?"

Kurt's eyes grew wide as saucers. Quick change the topic before he cancels our shopping trip.

"Let s SING A SONG!" Kurt shouted out randomly, frightening Blaine in the process, who jumped out of his skin and nearly veered off of the road. "Inside voices, dear. What did you have in mind?"

Kurt smiled apologetically and scrolled through the iPod connected to the sound system.

As the music started playing, Blaine turned to Kurt who was smiling adorably to himself.

Kurt met Blaine's gaze as he began to sing:

If you're the bird whenever we pretend its summer Then I'm the worm, I know the part, it's such a bummer But fair is fair, if my segments get separated I'll scream and you'll be there

_Close your eyes, (close my eyes)_  
><em>Slide the cotton off of your shoulder,<em>  
><em>And feel the shine, (feel the shine)<em>  
><em>I'm hooked so toss me over and cast a line, (oh I'll try)<em>  
><em>Oh, throw a party and greet my undersea friends, (it depends)<em>  
><em>as they arrive, (if they arrive)<em>

Blaine joined Kurt for the next verse, being careful to watch where he was going, but glancing and bobbing along none the less:

_You and I left our troubles far behind, (troubles far behind)_  
><em>But I still have just one more question on my mind.<em>  
><em>For all my pals who live in the oceans and the seas With friends like these well, who needs enemies?<em>

The two boys sang together with such love for one another, that not even Disney could out 'lovey-dovey' them.

_La daa, la da daa da._

After the break, Blaine took over:

_If I'm your boy, let's take a short cut we remember _

_And we'll enjoy, picking apples in late September_

_Like we've done for years _

_Then we'll take a long walk through the corn field_

_ And I'll kiss you between the ears_

With that lone, Kurt blushed a beautiful shade of pink, successfully causing Blaine to swoon a little. Unable to control himself, he took the closest hand to him, and place a small soft kiss upon it.

_If you're my Kurt (girl), swirl me around your room with feeling _

_And as we twirl, the glow in the dark stars on your ceiling _

_Will shine for us, as love sweeps over the room_

_ 'Cause we tend to make each other blush, you make me blush_

The boys shared a knowing smile together, as they sang the remainder of the song together, as they headed towards the mall:

_You and I left our troubles far behind, (troubles far behind)_  
><em>But I still have just one more question on my mind,<em>  
><em>For all my pals who live in the oceans and the seas,<em>  
><em>With fronds like these well, who needs anemones?<em>

You're the bird and I'm the worm and it's plain to see That we were meant to be Da da daa da da daa da We were meant to be We were meant to be Da da daa da da daa da If you're the bird If you're the bird Then I'm the worm We were meant to be

_*~O~*_

Blaine knew very well, how much Kurt loved fashion. Heck, he knew very well that Kurt loved to shop. But he had no idea that Kurt's already existing level of crazy, when fuelled with an excessive amount of coffee, would be almost intolerable.

They had been at the mall for just over an hour, and already in their tenth store.

Kurt whirled through every store, frantically, yet systematically, searching the racks for anything he deemed interesting.

He'd bought various things for himself and some friends, and was yet to test Blaine's patience, by making him try stuff on.

The deal was if Kurt chose for Blaine, then Blaine could choose for him.

Not that Kurt didn't trust Blaine. He just would rather dress himself.

_*~O~*_

As they entered the eleventh store, arms full of bags, Blaine piped up.

"Hey, uh, how many more stores were you thinking? Like, no rush or anything. Just thought maybe having lunch, today, might be, you know, a good idea?"

Blaine smiled his most adorable smile he could muster over the rack Kurt was currently flicking through.

"Hmm...wait, what?" he replied, looking up from the pair of skinnies he was admiring. "Lunch?" Blaine smiled once again.

"Soon,"

"Aw, come on, m'tired," Blaine pouted and mock yawned, earning an amused look from Kurt.

"If you try on an outfit I choose for you, then sure, we can go for lunch," Kurt challenged.

"Well, my dear, if I do remember correctly, the deal was, I dress you, you dress me," Blaine smiled back, excitement glistening in his eyes.

"I do recall you saying, without complaining?"

"Crap,"

"I know just the place to go," Kurt smiled.

Kurt dropped what he was doing, and took Blaine's hand, and lead him out of the store.

Eventually they ended up at a rather high end clothing store.

"Five minutes long enough to find something?" Kurt asked sweetly.

"Challenge accepted, Hummel."

The boys took off to opposite sides of the store, as the song on the sound system changed.

The store was relatively empty, save for the two boys and an attendant, who recognising the song, turned the volume up.

With a small smile gracing his lips, Kurt started to sing along quietly:

_Oh oh La la la I am, _

_I'm too fabulous I'm so, fierce that it's so nuts_

_ I live, to be model thin _

_Dress me, I'm your mannequin_

The attendant, 'Delora', according to her name tag, smiled as she heard the paler of the two boys in the store sing along, as she headed towards him, to offer assistance.

As she listened to his beautiful voice, she couldn't help but join him for the verse:

_j'adore vivienne habillez-moi Gucci, Fendi et Prada._  
><em>valentino, Armani too.<em>  
><em>Merde I love them Jimmy Choo<em>

Kurt smiled as he sang along with the attendant. Both of them smiling and holding up random articles of clothing, and expertly examining them.

_Fashion _

_Put it all on me _

_Don't you want to see these clothes on me_

_ Fashion Put it all on me _

_I am anyone you want me to be _

_Fashion _

_Put it all on me _

_Don't you want to see these clothes on me _

_Fashion put it all on me_

_ I am anyone you want me to be _

_Oh oh La la la _

_We love designer_

Having heard the other two from the other side of the store, Blaine sauntered over to the pair, and held up a sparkly pair of heels, as he joking joined in:

_I need, some new stilettos _

_Can't walk, down the street in those _

_You are, who you wear it's true _

_A girl's just as hot as the shoes she choose_

Delora and Kurt were almost on the floor in hysterics at how seriously Blaine was acting towards the importance of high heeled shoes, but the trio powered on through the song none the less:

_J'adore Weitzman, habillez-moi _

_Louis, Dolce Gabbana,_

_ Alexander McQueen, et oh _

_Merde I love those Manolo _

_Fashion put it all on me _

_Don't you want to see these clothes on me _

_Fashion _

_Put it all on me _

_I am anyone you want me to be _

_Fashion _

_Put it all on me _

_Don't you want to see these clothes on me _

_Fashion _

_Put it all on me_

_ I am anyone you want me to be_

_Oh oh La la la _

_We love designer _

_Oh oh La la la _

_We love designer_

The trio found themselves standing upon one of the display tables belting out the last parts of the song, sashaying and doing the 'Vogue', as well as random variations of 'Gaga' moves:

_Fashion put it all on me_

_Don't you want to see these clothes on me_

_Fashion put it all on me_

_I am anyone you want me to be_

_Fashion put it all on me_

_Don't you want to see these clothes on me_

_Fashion put it all on me_

_I am anyone you want me to be_

_Fashion put it all on me_

_Don't you want to see these clothes on me_

_Fashion put it all on me_

_I am anyone you want me to be_

_Fashion put it all on me_

_Don't you want to see these clothes on me_

_Fashion put it all on me_

_I am anyone you want me to be_

As the song drew to a close, the three of them jumped down from the table and laughed hysterically.

Once having caught their breath, Blaine finally said; "Two minutes left Hummel,"

_*~O~*_

Eventually, after a ten minute long squabble over, the real existing amount of time remaining, the two boys were standing outside of the changing area.

Both wearing the outfits the other had chosen for them.

Blaine was wearing a smart pale blue button up shirt, with tight fitting jeans and a bow tie.

Kurt in tight black skinnies and a purple long sleeved shirt, with a finely tailored vest.

He'd hate to admit it, but Blaine had done a good job of choosing his outfit, although it would be something he would never choose for himself.

As Kurt admired the outfit in the floor length mirror outside the cubicles, Blaine snaked his arms around Kurt's waist.

"Say, Kurt, my dear, are you wearing space pants?" Blaine asked Kurt, resting his head on the other boys shoulder.

"No, why?"

"Because, your ass is out of this world," Blaine smiled, earning a swat on the head.

"Let s get you some lunch,"

_*~O~*_

* * *

><p><em>Music Credits:<em>

_The Bird And The Worm - Owl City (Honestly, Check Out The Bird And The Worm By The Used...Way Cooler. But Irrelevant)_  
><em>Fashion - Lady Gaga (Praise Mother Monster, AMEN!)<em>

_Could Have Been Longer, But I'm Too Sick To Keep Typing._

_Original Space Pants Line Used On Project Runway. How s That For Dedication?_

_R+R If You Want. 8)_

_Suggestions Welcome._

_-Jaydee (Cyanide-Pansy)_


	13. Glitter And Grease

_This Is The Highly Anticipated Chapter Written By My Darling "Static-Butterfly"_

_We Wrote A Story A Long While Back, But I Think This Is Genius._

_So All The Credit For This Piece Of Art Goes To Her._

_ENJOY!_

* * *

><p><em>*~O~*<em>

**Chapter Thirteen**

**'Glitter and Grease'**

_*~O~*_

If he had to be completely honest with himself Blaine would have said this was probably one of the best Christmas breaks he had ever had. And He would have lied if he said that it had nothing to do with Kurt.

He knew he had one more week before school started again and Blaine was going to do everything in his power to make sure he could spend as much time with Kurt as humanly possible.

There was a slight chill in the air and snow was covering most of every available surface, perfect snowball fight weather Blaine thought.

It was a crazy idea, yes, but he was going to surprise Kurt and maybe convince him he wasn't insane, like he was bound to accuse him of. Leaning on the kitchen counter, of his Westerville home, Blaine decided that rather than asking Kurt of his where-abouts, he'd ask Finn, therefore the surprise could remain just that.

'Hey Finn -B'

'Hey Dude -F'

'What you up to today? -B'

'COD marathon with Puck, you?-F'

'I want to surprise Kurt, but with a kind-of sporting activity...-B'

'Haha good luck with that-F'

'Hey! Don't be mean! I need your help, bro? -B'

'Bro? lol. Ah dude don't you remember the last time we tried to suprise Kurt? Plus I think he's still angry with me.-F'

'This is true...but you don't actually have to physically do anything, I just need to know where he is right now. -B'

'Ohhh! okay. Well he's at the shop helping out Burt today-F'

Which was quickly followed up by another text, also from Finn:

'You can go visit him you know, I'm sure he wouldn't mind -F'

Of course, maybe it wasn't exactly what Blaine had planned but it could work.

Smiling, Blaine text back a 'thanks!' before he hopped in his car and headed for Hummel's Tire and Lube. What Blaine didn't know was the knowing look on Puck and Finn shared after recieving 'thanks!'; he had no idea what he was in store for.

_*~O~*_

Working on cars was like second nature to Kurt. For as long as he could remember he had been helping out at the shop with Burt. Kurt Hummel was one for breaking the stereotype in Ohio.

Though this was definitely one of his talents he didn't mind keeping a secret.

Kurt was currently under the hood of an old '67 Impala, 'RENT' playing loudly in his headphones, humming softly along to the tune. He was lost in his own little world, so he didn't even notice when the car of none other than Blaine Anderson pulled up outside.

_*~O~*_

Blaine jumped out of his car, which he skilfully parked behind Burt's truck. The last time Blaine visited Burt's shop was to talk to him about Kurt and his lack of knowledge of sex. Not one of his best moments, Blaine shuddered at the thought and also at the cold air that was trying to creep into his thick winter coat.

Inside the shop was warm, thank god. There was a man with a receding hairline at the front desk wearing overalls smothered in grease. Funny, Blaine would have thought that's were Kurt would be answering the phone and sorting out the stack of papers which were 'in urgent need of organising' (Kurt's words not his).

Blaine made his way to the desk, the man looked up.

"Hello, is Kurt Hummel in?" Blaine asked politely, using all the good gentlemanly manners Dalton had taught him.  
>Yes The man grunted over his smokers cough. He s down the back with the Impala. Cool, thanks Blaine made his way to the back of the shop. He was excited, he had finally found Kurt.<p>

Found Kurt was right.

Blaine found him bent over the front of the car trying to adjust what looked like the engine. Blaine had no idea exactly what he was doing or adjusting, he was still trying to process the idea that Kurt knew how to fix cars. Then there was the fact that he was cover with all kinds of grease and dirt and his shirt was riding out a little at the back. If it was physically possible Blaine's jaw would have hit the floor and his eyes fallen out of his head and rolled under the Impala Kurt was working on.

As if subconsciously hearing the drop of Blaine's jaw, Kurt looked up from the car to see the curly haired boy standing- Blaine was amazed his legs still knew what standing was- behind him.

On instinct Kurt yelped clutching his chest. "Oh my gosh, Blaine? What on earth are you doing here?" Kurt questioned.

"Ah um I asked Finn where you were and he said you were here and when in the world did you start working on cars?" Blaine stammered, taking a breath. "I've been looking for you forever."

Kurt laughed.

Smooth Anderson, advert from the fact that you're an incoherent mess and there is a good chance you're drooling.

Kurt laughed.

"Well you found me." Kurt blushed. Best surprise ever.

_*~O~*_

Kurt and Blaine decided against a pinic in the snow. Kurt because he solely refused whilst Blaine just agreed with whatever Kurt said out of complete shock. They had lunch in Kurts warm room instead.

"So how long have you been helping Burt out at the shop for?" Blaine asked as calmly as possible, nibbling on his sandwich.

"Like helping helping? Since I was about thirteen. But Dad had started to teach me about car as quick as he was able."

"Do you enjoy it?" Bliane was intrested now.

"Yeah," Kurt sat at on his shoulders, "It's calming, just to forget the world and work on cars, helps a lot I guess."

Blaine smiled warming at his boyfriend from his place on the floor.

"What?"

"I'm just amazed, no offence but I really never would have taken you for that kinda guy. I mean all the grease IN YOUR HAIR," Blaine laughed.

"True, but you know me. Kurt Hummel, always open to change the stereotypes of gays in Ohio."

He nodded in agreement. "Always."

"Now on to a more important issue, which movie: the Sound of music or Wicked?" Kurt said crawling to his dvd stack.

"Breaking that stereotype, huh?" Blaine laughed

Kurt rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue.

"Shut it Anderson."

_*~O~*_

Blaine arrived home later that day and collapsed straight onto his bed. He was shattered. So Kurt worked on cars, and sometimes got grease in his perfectly styled hair, and oh those overalls.

He groaned into his duvet, his boyfriend was definitely trying to kill him. Suddenly his phone chirped. Yes chirped like a bird, a warbler to be exact. Wes had set it as his personal message tone on all the warblers phones, he was quite proud of it actually. Blaine personally just thought it was silly, funny but silly.

'Blainey, what's up? It's like we haven't seen each other in ages. Better question: how's Kurt? ;) -W'

Sometimes He thought Wes really did have psychic powers.

'Wes we saw each other at New Years. I'm good though, you?-B'

Blaine sent the reply then quickly typed out another.

'Did you know Kurt works on cars, like mechanic works, with grease and stuff?-B'

'That's good, oh I'm great...wait what did you say? Kurt works on cars? Hmmm and what do you think about that, Blaine? ;) haha -W'

'That is not funny, I think I nearly fainted out of shock okay, he was all covered in grease and stuff-B'

Blaine blushed and buried his head into his blanket again.

'Okay TMI Anderson! Don't freak your boyfriend's hot, talented and works on cars, some would call that a triple score. You are quite the lucky one- W'

'Yes because hitting on my boyfriend whilst I'm having a mental breakdown is NOT HELPING!-B'

'Dude chill. Plus, I think you just gave me an idea for a song for Warblers practise next week :) -W'

Running his fingers through his now loose curls Blaine sighed. Wes was right; sometimes the only reaction Blaine can master when it came to Kurt was complete and utter loss of mental comprehension. Kurt just had the ability to drive Blaine crazy even when he doesn't even know it, not that Blaine even minded.

'Wait, a song for Warblers can I know?-B'

'Never you mind Anderson. Okay g2g COD marathon with David. Try and get some sleep ;)-W'

'Okay, have fun.-B'

He didn't know what Wes was up to but he was worried. But in the state he was in he could have cared less, he was so tired. Taking Wes' advice Blaine snuggled under his blankets and sent one last text before drifting off to sleep.

'Had a surprisingly fun day, hope you did too. Sweet dreams x -B'

_*~O~*_

Kurt smiled down at his phone. Just finishing his nightly moisturising regime. It was a great day indeed.

_*~O~*_

It was the Saturday before school and Kurt was excited, it meant daily Warblers and daily Blaine he really couldn't think of anything more perfect. Kurt walked into the living room the house was nice and quiet with Finn still fast asleep. It was peacefully and serene until he passed the dining table. Carole had every imaginable paint, glue and card set out and taking up every available space. He wasn't even going to comment on the layer of glitter on every surface in the room.

"Carole, have you been up all night doing this?" Kurt calmly asked taking a careful seat at the table. Carole had been asked by a friend to make cards for her baby shower and Carole being the kind woman she was, was ever so happy to help.

"Oh no sweetie, I did rest. Having a little trouble as you can see," she laughed scanning the table. "You wouldn't mind helping would you?" Kurt all but squealed.

"Of course! I am quite experienced when it comes to card making you know." Kurt remembered the invites her made for his dad and Carole's wedding, they were quite fantastic if he did say so himself.

"Okay I ll put the jug on and then we'll get started."

Hours passed and Carol and Kurt seemed to have card making down to an art. They had talked about what felt like everything, school, warblers, holidays, the new fashion collections. Kurt couldn t have been happier. The same couldn't have been said for Finn, because both Carol and Kurt were too busy they were unable to make the traditional Saturday morning chocolate chip pancakes and he had to settle for cereal.

"Arts and crafts is stupid" Finn mumbled and he heading back to his room with his bowl of misery.

"Oh shhh" Kurt and Carole both said, they laughed. They really did enjoy spending time with one another.

"I think I might have scared Blaine the other day" Kurt commented, glued an embellished baby shoe to a pink card.

"Now how would you have done that dear?"

"He came to find me at the shop and it kinda took him by surprise. He didn't know I worked on the cars."

"Did he go running from the shop?"

"No."

"Then I'm sure that a sign you didn't scare him that much."

Kurt laughed. "It just I guess he would of had this idea of me being so clean cut and stylish and now this might change it."

"Is that a problem?" Carole questioned.

"I don't know."

"Can I just assume something here?"

Kurt nodded.

"I think Blaine loves you for you. Even if that you is a 'grease monkey', your father's words not mine. Plus now he knows where he can go to get his car repaired." Carole smiled.

"Yeah, you're right." Kurt smiled back; it was great to have someone like Carole around. "Oh but you should have seen the look on his face. I am 99 percent sure he was drooling," Kurt laughed hysterically.

_*~O~*_

Later that day when Burt arrived home with dinner, Kurt and Carole had finish all 60 of their handmade invites.

"Done," Kurt sighed, running his glitter covered fingers though his hair.

"Sweetie, you got a bit of glitter," Carol picked the pieces of glitter left in his hair and smiled "There."

"You two ready for dinner?" Burt called from the kitchen.

"Yes," They both called, packing up the cards and heading for the living room.

_*~O~*_

Blaine was so happy to be back at school; though he wouldn't admit it to Kurt he really did miss the blazer. Luckily the first day back was pretty chilled with most students and teachers still getting over their holidays. But Blaine knew from experience that first Warbler practise would be anything less than chilled.

"Blaine!" The Warblers chorused as he walked through the door to the meeting room. This was followed by a series of 'How are you man?' and 'missed you dude' and a surprising wink from Wes. Oh he knew something was up. Wes had been quiet all day, not saying anything about Kurt's and cars or even making the odd innuendo. Blaine was scared.

Kurt wasn t even slightly surprised by the welcoming when we walked into Warbler practise; it was nice to be back.

"Okay everyone take your seats," David called over the excited boys.

As Wes passed Kurt on his way to his seat, he pulled him in for a quick hug.

"Hey, is that a spanner in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" Wes asked, Kurt flushing bright red. Wes laughed and carried on to his seat, oh yes this was going to be one hell of a practise alright.

Kurt took his seat next to Blaine as David handed out the sheet music to each Warbler. He heard the murmurs of confusion and excitement and looked down at the artist name scribbled on the top of his sheet 'Lady Gaga'.

Oh mother monster! Kurt had been suggesting Gaga for what now seems like forever. He looked up to see Wes wink at him and heard Blaine gasp from where he only were they singing Gaga, they were singing 'Glitter and Grease'.

Before either Blaine or Kurt could say anything they were rushed to their positioning and the harmonizing began.

_Rub that glitter and grease around _

_Rub that glitter and grease around _

_Rub that glitter and grease around _

_Grease around_

One after the other the warblers voices joined in.

_Rub that glitter and grease around _

_Rub that glitter and grease around_

_ Rub that glitter and grease around _

_Grease around_

As if it was second nature Blaine took the lead.

_Push it,_  
><em>In Brooklyn.<em>  
><em>Painted green watermelon.<em>  
><em>That guy's ride,<em>  
><em>Is good looking,<em>  
><em>Good looking.<em>  
><em>He tells me that he loves me <em>

_And even though I'm real sexy _

_He loves his car, car, cars _

_He's always with his car, car, cars_

Blaine winced at Kurt and Kurt blushed; it was obvious what Wes was planning now. But it really didn't bother him, he shrugged it off he was finally singing gaga.

_Rub that glitter and grease around _

_Rub that glitter and grease around _

_Rub that glitter and grease around _

_Grease around_

_Rub that glitter and grease around _

_Rub that glitter and grease around _

_Rub that glitter and grease around _

_Grease around_

The warblers ditched their traditional swaging and side stepping and started to dance crazily around the room.

Kurt, Jeff, Nick and Thad jumping on the table and joining in.

**Kurt:**_ Knock it _

**Jeff:** _Pump it _

**Nick:** _Wash it _

**Thad:** _Bump it_

_Rub that glitter and grease,_  
><em>He loves it!<em>  
><em>He's so fine he makes her shiny,<em>  
><em>There's more glitter and grease behind me.<em>

_Rub that glitter and grease around _

_Rub that glitter and grease around _

_Rub that glitter and grease around _

_Grease around _

_Rub that glitter and grease around _

_Rub that glitter and grease around _

_Rub that glitter and grease around _

_Grease around_

The song came to a close and the warblers broke out into laugher.

"Sorry Blaine but can I just say that that fact that Kurt works on cars probably makes him a little cooler than you." Wes commented, the Warblers breaking out into laughter again.

"I'm not even mad." Blaine laughed as Kurt wrapped his arms around him. Yes to Blaine it was probably one of the greatest things ever.

As the Warblers filed out of the room Blaine turned to Kurt.

"Want to get some coffee?"

"I would love too" Kurt smiled. He was happy to be back at Dalton. Safe and sound.

*~O~*

* * *

><p><em>Song Credit:<em>

_Glitter And Grease - Lady Gaga (Seen Her Live And ASDFGHJKL...Esp This Song...*Drools* AMAZING)_

_Holy Crap Katie! GENIUS! Loved It._

_Perhaps Static Will Be Back to Co-Write The Next Chapter 'The Return Of The Pumpkin King'_

_xoxoxoxox_

_-Jaydee (Cyanide-Pansy)_


	14. The Return Of The Pumpkin King

_I Update This, Then You Ask Me To Update The Other! Will I Ever Win?_

_Moving Houses ATM, So Not A Shit Tonne Of Writing Has Been Done._

_One Toushand Apologeez._

_Love You anyways._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen<strong>

**'The Return Of The Pumpkin King'**

_*~O~*_

Jack lay in bed wide awake. Arms crossed behind his head, on his back, staring intently at the ceiling. In deep thought.

What did Anderson have that was so damn great, that Kurt chose him over me? Jack pondered.

That was all that Jack wondered anymore.

He had spent the entire school break and holidays running everything through his mind.

What, what, what? Why, why, why?

Jack just didn't understand.

But now everyone was back at Dalton, he still had a chance to win Kurt back.

_*~O~*_

Being back at school felt great. Blaine felt he had never been happier to return from holiday, to school. Everything felt perfect and everything was fitting in place.

He had the Warblers. His friends. Good grades. And Kurt on his arm.

His only concern was Jack.

Blaine had noticed that since Halloween, the other boy had been too quiet. Too quiet for the Jack that Blaine had known. And he feared the day when Jack broke his silence.

Because life is never that easy.

Blaine considered telling Kurt about the idea and possibility that Jack would eventually strike back, but feared, well fearing the boy, as he knew only too well Kurt's history with past advances made upon him. And there was no way Blaine would ever let that happen again.

Not on my watch.

_*~O~*_

**But do things ever go the way we plan?**

_*~O~*_

"Wes, David, may I have a word?" Jack puffed, as he tried to catch up with Wes and David, as they obviously avoided him in the corridors before lunch on the second week back at Dalton.

David let out an exasperated sigh as he signalled to Wes to slow down. "Sure," Wes drawled, bored already with the situation. They didn't like Jack. With good reason. But it was too late to get rid of him in the Warblers. They needed him for competition. Also they had no grounds to kick him out. Other than hitting Blaine, which the school was to deal with, not themselves.

"I want to perform a number at rehearsal tomorrow," Jack smiled. Although the smile never reached his eyes. Wes and David gulped. What a sinister looking smile.

"What and Why, Jack?" David demanded, not liking this more and more with every second that went by. "What kind of fool-" Jack began when Wes cut him off, "To Kurt?"

Jack frowned. "No," Wes cringed. "Do not lie to us," David followed.

"Fine, I'm allowed!"

"Actually, you aren't. Blaine is, because he is his boyfriend. You however are not even his friend. Leave them alone. Move on Jack."

Jack looked livid at this point. Fists clenched tightly by his sides. "You can't stop me." He growled.

"Every piece must be pre-approved by a council member before performing in rehearsal. The answer is no." And with a flourish, Wes and David left, a very fuming Jack behind.

"A council member, huh?" Jack grinned. Running off to find Thad.

_*~O~*_

"What do you mean you said yes?" Blaine exploded, as Wes attempted to hold Blaine back from Thad, who was now cowering in a corner, in fear of the boy in front of him.

"He asked to sing a song, and I like the song he chose. I had every right to!" Thad snarled back half-heartedly. "I can't take it back, I'm sorry Blaine!" Thad whispered, tears brimming in his eyes.

"What s going on? Blaine, why is Thad crying?" Kurt asked, entering the room where the council and Blaine were gathered.

All four sets of eyes stared at him, panic and fear in their eyes.

"What did you guys do?" Kurt asked in shock. Thad burst into tears. "Woah!" Nick exclaimed, appearing from behind Kurt, Jeff on his flank. "I'd say," Kurt muttered.

"Blaine," Kurt threatened. Blaine gulped. But said nothing. "Blaine. Tell me. Now!"

"Thad gave Jack permission to sing a song at rehearsal tomorrow." Blaine cringed. "And what's so wrong with that?" Kurt asked, bewildered. Glancing at the still blubbering boy sitting in the corner. "He's trying to get you back, Kurt." Blaine grimaced. Tears now brimming in his eyes.

"And?" Kurt asked.

"And, what?" Blaine asked, a tear rolling down his check.

"When did you all get your periods and they all synced up. Who gives a fuck? I don't. No of you should. Yeah, it will be as embarrassing as shit. But it doesn't mean he gets me." Kurt snapped.

_*~O~*_

Kurt hadn't hung around much longer after that. He had said his piece. But now he needed to work some things out.

He was happy with Blaine. Very happy. Jack was just to make Blaine jealous. And it had worked. But Jack couldn't be his friend anymore. Not after what he did to Blaine. He hit him. He made his life hell. And he was not worth keeping around. He could only hurt Blaine more.

Kurt knew what he had to do.

_*~O~*_

The boys barely exchanged words over the next day. The tension almost unbearable. Although Kurt couldn't even fathom why. As far as he was concerned Jack was his problem. Not theirs.

Luckily he had had a quiet word with Thad earlier that morning, whom was looking much happier than the others currently crowded around their usual table in the cafeteria. Thad was trying to make conversation. The others more interested in pushing their food around on their plates.

"Where's Blaine?" Thad asked, still trying to hold together his sham of a conversation. The others looked up, noticing the empty space beside Kurt.

"Kurt?" Wes asked. Kurt blushed. "Honestly, didn't even notice he wasn't there." He frowned. Thad laughed. "Boyfriend of the year you are," The other five boys smiled briefly. "Can you guys just stop it, I don't care if Blaine's got his nickers in a twist over this, I don't, and you guys shouldn't." Kurt snapped at their lack of happiness.

"Kurt's right," Thad muttered. "Yeah, but what are we going to do about Blaine?" Nick asked hesitantly.

"By tonight, I'm sure everything will be sorted," Kurt smiled, although it was aimed mainly at Thad and followed by a sly wink.

Wes gasped. "You have something planned!" He accused, pointing his finger wildly at Kurt. Kurt blushed.

"He does he does!" Jeff chimed in.

"Everything will be sorted, I promise,"

_*~O~*_

Warbler's practice came around all too soon, for the boys, as they filed into the choir room and took their respective places about the room. Blaine slunk into the room, and sat as close as possible to Kurt. Causing some snickers from the others.

Wes banged his gavel three times and the meeting began.

"Good evening men, we have two performances pencilled in tonight, followed by rehearsal-"David began when Wes leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"My apologies. Three performances. Might I remind you men, as much as we love to see you perform, let's not continue to go overboard?" David corrected, shooting a knowing glance at Blaine, who sunk back into his seat.

"Jack, the floor is yours," Wes sighed, looking bored on purpose.

Jack jumped out of his seat and to the centre of the room, "This is for you Kurt," he grinned, when the backing track started, some of the other boys joining in the background.

_There was a time when we were down and out_

_There was a place when we were starting over_

_We let the bow break_

_We let the heart ache in_

_Who's sorry now?_

"That s enough!" Kurt exploded, instantly ending the song.  
>Jack grinned menacingly. "Let me finish!" Jack demanded. "Council!"<p>

"Actually, we are ending this performance due to you harassing a fellow member," Thad smiled childishly.

Jack pouted, crossed his arms and stalked back to his seat.

"Kurt the floor is yours," Thad announced.

Kurt smiled graciously, and took his place. Thad produced a keyboard, Jeff a bass and Nick jumped on the drums.

"This is for everyone who's ever been an asshole to someone," Kurt smiled, aiming every word at Jack.

Thad started on the keyboard, and Nick and Jeff joined in for the intro.

_Cos you had the One, now you lost the One:_  
><em>know that one minus one only leaves you none.<em>  
><em>You shoulda known the sum, but you did what's done,<em>  
><em>Take the hit, you ain't shit, yeah, you lost the One.<em>

_Cos you had the One, now you lost the One:_  
><em>know that one minus one only leaves you none.<em>  
><em>You shoulda known the sum, but you did what's done,<em>  
><em>Take the hit, you ain't shit, yeah, you lost the One.<em>

Kurt sashayed about as he sang, looking at Jack pointedly as he sang;

_Don't say that you love me, cos I know that you're just frontin',_  
><em>and I don't think the mess you made is ever gonna end up smelling like roses.<em>  
><em>One time was all it took for you to two time to make a mess of us;<em>  
><em>now we must admit the shit was right there under our noses.<em>

_The car, the place, all the cash that you waste on your clothes, the booze, your shoes and your face._  
><em>All the gear you been tryin' it ain't me I don't buy it (it's old news, think I'll cruise. All the)<em>  
><em>clubs and the bars wit' your friends on the door "V.I.P. You wit' me? Are you up for some more?"<em>  
><em>I'm tired of the bullshit, bored of the whole bit (cut me loose from the noose).<em>

Blaine grinned as he watched the boy he loved, give the boy he hated get what was coming to him.

_Cos you had the One, now you lost the One:_  
><em>know that one minus one only leaves you none.<em>  
><em>You shoulda known the sum, but you did what's done,<em>  
><em>Take the hit, you ain't shit, yeah, you lost the One.<em>

_Cos you had the One, now you lost the One:_  
><em>know that one minus one only leaves you none.<em>  
><em>You shoulda known the sum, but you did what's done,<em>  
><em>Take the hit, you ain't shit, yeah, you lost the One.<em>

_You say that you know me, so you know that I ain't frontin',_  
><em>when I tell you that ya lost me when you started hanging out with those posers.<em>  
><em>What's left? The morning after's boring. It's not right I'm tired of only scoring.<em>  
><em>Last night I figured it out we're gonna end up looking like those losers.<em>

_The car, the place, all the cash that you waste on your clothes, the booze, your shoes and your face._  
><em>All the gear you been tryin' it ain't me I don't buy it (it's old news, think I'll cruise. All the)<em>  
><em>clubs and the bars wit' your friends on the door "V.I.P. You wit' me? Are you up for some more?"<em>  
><em>I'm tired of the bullshit, bored of the whole bit (cut me loose from the noose).<em>

Many of the Warblers stood up and joined the band and Kurt with singing the chorus. Chanting the words and boogying about on the floor.

_Cos you had the One, now you lost the One:_  
><em>know that one minus one only leaves you none.<em>  
><em>You shoulda known the sum, but you did what's done,<em>  
><em>Take the hit, you ain't shit, yeah, you lost the One.<em>

_Cos you had the One, now you lost the One:_  
><em>know that one minus one only leaves you none.<em>  
><em>You shoulda known the sum, but you did what's done,<em>  
><em>Take the hit, you ain't shit, yeah, you lost the One.<em>

All eyes were on Nick and Thad as they soloed. Drums and keyboard battling.

_Cos you had the One, now you lost the One:_  
><em>know that one minus one only leaves you none.<em>  
><em>You shoulda known the sum, but you did what's done,<em>  
><em>Take the hit, you ain't shit, yeah, you lost the One.<em>

_Cos you had the One, now you lost the One:_  
><em>know that one minus one only leaves you none.<em>  
><em>You shoulda known the sum, but you did what's done,<em>  
><em>Take the hit, you ain't shit, yeah, you lost the One.<em>

Everyone applauded and retook their seats. Smiles covering all of their faces. And Kurt was happy to note the huge one on Blaine's face, and the lack of one on Jack's.

"Move on," Kurt mouthed to him, giving him a sad but gentle smile.  
>Jack nodded dumbly.<p>

**Could this be the end of the pumpkin king?**

"Last but not least, Blaine, the floor is now yours,"

Blaine silently walked up to the keyboard and started picking at the keys.

A beautiful melody pouring out, as the song built up. Blaine smiled to himself, before he began singing;

_Don't ask me what you know is true _

_Don't have to tell you, _

_I love your precious heart _

_I, I was standing, _

_you were there _

_Two worlds collided _

_and they could never tear us apart_

Tears welled in Kurt's eyes as he watched his beautiful boyfriend play such a beautiful song;

_We could live_

_ for a thousand years _

_but if I hurt you, _

_I'd make wine from your tears _

_I told you that we could fly, _

_'cause we all have wings_

_ but some of us don't know why _

_I was standing, _

_you were there _

_Two worlds collided _

_and they could never ever tear us apart_

The other Warbler's joined in for the echoes and background vocals, as Blaine played on;

_I (Don't ask me), _

_I was standing (What you know is true), _

_you were there (Worlds collided) _

_Two worlds collided (We're shining through) _

_and they could never tear us apart_

_You (Don't ask me), _

_you were standing (What you know is true), _

_I was there (Worlds collided) _

_Two worlds collided (We're shining through) _

_and they could never tear us apart_

_I, I was standing, you were there, two worlds collided_

The song ended with an eruption of applause. Blaine bowed, before taking his place next to Kurt. "Thank you," Kurt smiled.

"I'm just sick of people trying to steal you away from you, you are my everything," Blaine admitted.

_*~O~*_

* * *

><p><em>Music Credits:<em>

_The One - The Exiles (Super Cool New Zealand Band)_  
><em>Never Tear Us Apart - INXS (Amazing Live. Like asdfghjkl So Good)<em>

_Long Time No Update Eh?_  
><em>I Suck. I Know. But All The Favourites Made Me Continue.<em>

_xoxoxox Jaydee (Cyanide-Pansy)_


	15. Labels

_HELLO! Long-time no update? Sorry. I have you know I was busy finishing high school, crying through the Klaine break up and falling in love with Teen Wolf. Oh and my favourite band broke up. Yeah up yours too MCR. Kidding I still love you come back!_

_Can you forgive me?_

* * *

><p><em>*~O~*<em>

**Chapter Fifteen**

**'Labels'**

_*~O~*_

Blaine smiled to himself in triumph as he finished off his last sentence of his last essay he had to complete that day. "Huzzah!" He cheered as he sent the document to his teacher. He was finally free.

With all the Jack drama, Blaine had gotten severely far behind in his homework and assignments and had to spend the past week catching up. Meaning he had hardly seen his friends, which was including Kurt.

Blaine was pulled from his thoughts as someone down the hallway screamed, the noise was followed by a stampede of running boys. Blaine walked towards his closed door and put his ear to it, listening to the commotion outside. The runners seemed to run past his door, but he wasn't too sure. As he pressed his ear closer to the door, straining to hear, his door was flung open with brute force, knocking him clean unconscious as the door hit his head.

"KURT!" Wes shouted, as Nick and Jeff held Thad upright, who was about to faint in panic at the sight of David desperately trying to wake Blaine up, a large bump forming on his head.

Upon hearing Wes' shout, and the panic in his voice, Kurt began to freak out, as he bolted out of his room, not even putting down what he was doing to save time. Wes' shout led him to Blaine's dorm room, which luckily was only across the hall.

Kurt let out a frustrated sigh, "Guys, if you just leave Blaine alone to finish his work, you will get to hang out with him sooner-" Kurt began to scold until he took in the scene before him. Thad had indeed fainted, and Nick was fanning him. But Wes and David were still struggling to wake Blaine up, who was slumped in a heap behind his door still.

"What happened?" Kurt asked, kneeling down before Blaine.

"He was behind his door for some reason when we were running from you in the common room, and when we opened his door, it kind of, hit him in the head and knocked him out?" David explained.

"How do we wake him wake up?" Jeff asked. "Is he dead?" Thad queried, as he came back to.

"No!" Kurt sighed, calming slightly. He knew exactly what to do. Kurt turned to face the boys, "What s the smelliest thing in this room?"

"Jeff's feet," everyone chorused. "Are not!" Jeff protested.

"Shoes off Jeff," Kurt grimaced, and the second Jeff's shoes were off, so did everyone else. "Blaine is going to kill you Kurt," Wes whispered. "No he won t. He will kill you guys," Kurt whispered back, as they all held their noses and Jeff moved his foot slowly towards Blaine s face.

"Quickly," David squealed, "If he's out too long he could get brain damage or some shit!"

"Eloquent," Jeff mocked, putting his foot just beneath Blaine's nose, without touching it.

The boys all crowded around Blaine in silence, carefully watching him for any sort of reaction. And boy did they get one.

"Hmmm," Blaine murmured, slowly regaining consciousness, slightly shaking his head, bobbing side to side. "Hey," Kurt whispered to Blaine, as he slowly opened his eyes, "Hey, Kurt," Blaine whispered back, staring at Kurt with wide eyes intensely. Kurt began to smile, but it was short lived as Blaine began to frown, all of the colour that had begun to reappear on his face quickly draining away once more. "Kurt," Blaine whispered, "What? Blaine?" Kurt asked, putting a hand on his shoulder, "trash can please," Nick quickly jumped up and snatched the trash can from under Blaine's desk just in time, to pass it to Kurt, who put it in front of Blaine, as he began throwing up what appeared to be everything he had eaten that week.

"Blergh!" All the other boys cried out, as Kurt stayed by Blaine's side as he continued to vomit. "Should we take him to the nurse?" Thad shrieked, holding his nose so he couldn't smell the acidic stench of Blaine's stomach acid in his vomit.

Blaine lifted his head slowly from the bucket, and looked pointedly at Jeff, "No, but maybe Jeff should go to get his feet looked at-" but he didn't get a chance to finish as just thinking of Jeff's feet caused his to retch once more.

After a few more minutes Blaine finished heaving his guts up. All of the boys aside Kurt and Blaine left, with the trash can and strict orders from Kurt for them to hose it clean, as punishment for hurting Blaine. Kurt helped Blaine up and onto his bed. Trent, who had come into the room to see what all the commotion was about as the others had left, had gotten some ice from the freezer downstairs for Blaine's bump on his head.

After taking a couple of panadol for his head, Blaine was starting to feel much better.

"Sorry about that," Blaine muttered to Kurt, as Kurt held the ice to Blaine's head. "Don't be," Kurt smiled. "I don't want you to see me like that though," Blaine looked down. Kurt carefully lifted Blaine's gaze back up to him, "Hey, don't be like that, if this is going to work, and I have a feeling it will, we will have to see each other at their worst sooner or later, I'm just glad you haven t seen me when sick or hurt yet, I can tell you now that I am a monster. And I bet you probably are too. But that s not going to scare me away,"

Blaine smiled. "But your friends on the other hand," Kurt grinned mischievously, "you need to get rid of them, or I will start wrapping you up in bubble wrap," Kurt joked, causing his boyfriend to laugh.

Blaine looked down to the floor, and noticed what looked like a large calculator in the middle of his floor. "That's not mine?" Blaine remarked. "No, it's mine," Kurt said, as he gracefully jumped off of the bed and picked it up, bringing it back to the bed to show Blaine.

"It's my new label maker,"

"Label maker? What do you need one of those for?" Blaine asked, as Kurt passed it to him. "For labelling," Kurt replied casually. "Like what?"

"Like your idiot friends," Kurt smiled, as Blaine realised why the boys were running away from Kurt to begin with. "You were putting labels on them that said idiot, weren't you?" Blaine laughed. "Can't lie to you," Kurt grinned back.

But if Blaine thought that that would be the end of Kurt and his label maker, he was sorely mislead.

_*~O~*_

Blaine had spent the first two days in bed, the nurse s orders, to recover from his concussion. Jeff had been given a large assortment of foot odour killers in a gift basket from both Kurt and Blaine.

So by the time Blaine was finally allowed to attend classes, Kurt and his label maker had already started to wreak havoc.

_*~O~*_

It started off with Kurt labelling all of his own belongings. Books, pens, clothes. Once he had labelled everything he deemed necessary, he started to label all of Blaine's stuff in his room. Little tags stating 'Blaine Anderson' started appearing throughout his room, as he spent his last day in bed.

By the time Blaine was in class, he noticed that several of his friends and fellow warblers, also had labels on their books with their names.

And when he went to the kitchen to make a snack that afternoon, all of the cooking supplies had been labelled, as flour, or sugar, etcetera. Blaine knew that Kurt like to be organised, and shrugged off any concerning thoughts.  
>But two days later, he realised they had a problem.<p>

_*~O~*_

Blaine sent a text to Kurt, after the last bell had run, signalling the end of the school day. A Friday. However, rather than waiting to do his homework at the end of the weekend, he told Kurt that he would complete all of his that afternoon, so as he could spend as much time as he wanted with him that weekend. Kurt agreed it was a good idea, and went ahead straight to his dorm too to get his homework over with too.

When Blaine got to the dorms, he noticed the building was eerily silent. Too silent for a bunch of teenage boys at the end of a week. Shrugging to himself, Blaine made his way to his dorm, and opened the door.

Inside, Thad, Wes, David, Nick, Jeff and Trent, were piled on his bed, and had one of Blaine's blankets draped over them in order to appear 'hidden'. "Err, what are you guys doing?" Blaine asked, as he put his books and bag on his desk, and walked across the room to his bed where they were hiding. He got no reply. Blaine huffed out an indignant sigh, and tried to lift his blanket off of his friends. "Ahhhhh!" the boys inside screamed, holding on to all the sides with as much strength as they could, pinning it down at the sides tight.

"Guys, it's me, Blaine, what are you doing? I have stuff to do you know!" Blaine snapped, hearing a whimper from Thad inside the blanket fort. "Blaine, we are seeking asylum here, go do your homework," Wes answered.

"From what?" Blaine asked. "Kurt," David cried out.

Blaine frowned. "Why are you all hiding from Kurt?" There was silence, followed by a mass of quick hushed whispers from inside the blanket fort. "Just tell him, Nick hissed, I can't be trapped with Jeff s feet forever!" "Hey! They aren't that bad!" Jeff protested back. "They made Blaine throw up!" Thad retorted. "Besides, Blaine might be the only hope we have to stop it," "Stop what? Blaine asked, pulling one of the corners of his blanket as the boys were distracted, whipping it clean off of them, revealing the tangled mess of boys that were concealed inside.

Thad let out a sigh, "I'll tell him then, we are hiding from Kurt and his stupid terrifying label maker,"

"What?" Blaine asked perplexed. "Blaine, bro, he's gone nuts, he's beyond help now!"

"Don't you think you are being a little ridiculous?" Blaine asked. "Blaine, he's labelled his stuff, your stuff, the kitchen, and now anything he can get his hands on. Don't get us wrong, we love him too Blaine, but this is out of control. Nick woke up this morning and Kurt had snuck in and labelled all of his books!" Wes explained the others all nodding in agreement. And how long will it be before he touches Thad s book collection, Trent asked, holding onto an almost hysterical Thad, who was panicking merely at the thought of someone touching his books.

"He needs help." Blaine nodded in agreement. "Let's make a plan then," Blaine suggested. "Like what?" Thad asked, still trembling. Blaine pursed his lips together in deep thought, "Ah ha!" Blaine shouted after several minutes of silence.

"It's Friday, so let s go out to the under 21 bar for open mic night and distract him from his label maker longer enough to destroy all of the stickers left in it. Maybe we can even hide it from him. But if we break it, he will kill us. Literally." The boys all agreed on their roles and set off in order to prepare for the main event.

All Blaine had to do was convince Kurt to go out, without the label maker.

_*~O~*_

Kurt was easily convinced to attend, or "take the opportunity to showcase his talent" as he told Blaine. However, Blaine caught Kurt trying to pack the dreaded label maker into his satchel before they left.

"What do you need that for?" Blaine asked curiously from Kurt and Thad's dorm room door. "Uhhh," Kurt babbled, not having a reasonable reply. "Don't you think you have already caused enough trouble with that thing this week?"

Kurt scowled at Blaine. "I have no idea what you are talking about," Kurt replied indignantly. Blaine flashed him a smile and held his hand out, "Give it to me, I'll keep it safe,"

And much to Blaine's surprise he did. How the heck was he going to explain it going missing now?

Blaine took the label maker across the hall to his dorm room, and put it on his desk. Sending a quick text to Thad and Nick, whose job it was to hide the maker, before meeting them at the under 21 bar.

Kurt smiled shyly at Blaine, as Blaine offered Kurt his arm, and they headed out to the car park.

_*~O~*_

Going to an under 21 bar, on a Friday night, in Kurt's opinion, was a stupid idea. The place was packed with good looking squealing girls. Much to his dismay.

Each of the Warblers took turns singing, after Thad and Nick, who had stayed back at Dalton a while longer to finish off homework joined them.

"Come on Blaine, look at all these girls, give them something to scream about," Jeff egged Blaine, trying to convince him to sing something edgier than the four Katy Perry hits he had already performed. "Nah," Blaine smiled, wrapping an arm around Kurt's waist. "I have no reason to want to make the girls scream,"

The boys all scoffed at him. "What a shame," Nick muttered, sipping on his coke, as no alcohol was served at the under 21 bar, "And I was willing to put money down that you couldn't make them scream,"

Blaine perked up at the comment, "Oh, a bet then?" Wes asked, noticing Blaine's sudden interest. "Yep, I was going to say, uh, five bucks says that the king of Katy Perry couldn't make the girls squeal,"

"I so could!" Blaine affirmed. "Bet you can't, even if you tried," Jeff joined. Kurt raised an eyebrow at the boys antics. "You're on!" Blaine smiled, "Boys, get your wallets out," Blaine shouted back to the boys as he took the vacant stage.

"Hey, I'm Blaine and this goes out to all the girls," and then he looked at Kurt and winked, "and all the hotties, in the crowd tonight," already causing the girls to holler.

"You did this on purpose, didn't you," Kurt asked Nick as the boys all got out their wallets to pay up. "We do it every time, Kurtie," Jeff smiled back, as the opening started to the song Blaine was singing started;

_Falling asleep at the wheel again baby _

_You're drifting over the line (the line) yeah _

_Your hands are tight but you're losing grip quickly _

_Fix me, can you read the signs?_

Blaine drawled out the words to the song, with a low gravelly voice that instantly caused the girls, and Kurt, to get excited.

_Thumbing your way to Vegas, dirty _

_And dreaming of the other side _

_Save your tears and laughter _

_Because it doesn't matter what you find_

Wes, David, Thad and Trent, all jumped up on the stage with Blaine and joined in for the chorus;

_It ain't pretty _

_After the show _

_It ain't pretty when the pretty leaves you _

_With no place to go _

_If you think you need it_

_ Here's the place to feed it _

_But it ain't pretty_

By this point, all of the girls were going wild, and one girl had even fainted.

_With everything that you do is wrong_

_ And you feel like you can barely survive yeah _

_When those around you are crumbling downwards_

_ Buried in the sunset alive_

_Thumbing your way to Vegas, dirty_

_ And screaming like you're back from hell _

_Save your dreams and occupations_

_ Cos' it doesn't matter what you sell_

_It ain't pretty _

_After the show _

_It ain't pretty when the pretty leaves you _

_With no place to go _

_If you think you want it_

_ Here's the place to get it _

_But it ain't pretty_

Blaine looked over to Kurt and grinned a big goofy grin, and then smirked darkly at Nick and Jeff.

_The party's over and the road is long _

_The party's over and we're moving on _

_The party's over and the road is long_

_So if you think you want it _

_Then just come out and say it _

_It ain t pretty_

_Falling asleep at the wheel again baby _

_You're drifting over the line (the line) _

_You're hands are tight but you're losing grip quickly _

_Fix me, can you read the signs_

_Thumbing your way to Vegas, dirty _

_And dreaming like you're outta control _

_Save your tears and laughter _

_Because this is the ride _

_And this is the show_

The club was jumping and everyone was dancing like crazy and screaming along to the words.

_It ain't pretty _

_After the show _

_It ain't pretty when the pretty leaves you _

_With no place to go _

_So if you think you want it _

_Just come in and get it _

_It ain't pretty_

Blaine took a bow, as the crowd of mostly females screamed and squealed and applauded him. As Blaine descended the stairs to go over to Kurt and the others, he was suddenly swarmed by a large bunch of girls, all fawning over him. Blaine was doing his best to bat them off, but without the help of the others, who all bar Kurt, were laughing hysterically.

Kurt watched in disbelief for just over twenty minutes, as the girls tried to give Blaine there number, despite him constantly telling them, "I'm taken," "I don't bat for your team," "Sorry, I'm gay,"

"Aca-awkward," Wes said nervously to Kurt, as they sat and watched Blaine battle with the girls. "Wes, damn it, who let Wes watch Pitch Perfect again!" David shouted at the others, who all tried to look anywhere but at him.

Kurt was proud of Blaine for winning the bet. But the girls were starting to get on his nerves. Where was his label maker when he needed it? So he got an idea.

Kurt got up from his seat at the table, and walked straight passed Blaine and the group of insistent girls and towards the stage. He quickly picked a song and the music started;

_You say you're on it but you just don t know _

_You're spending money like you're on death row _

_You must be mis-educated _

_By all the guys that you dated _

_You think I'll take the bait but I don t think so _

_Ohhhh_

Trent and Thad jumped up on the stage and stood either side of him and joined in for the song.

_Am I headed for a car crash?_  
><em>Ohhhh Im just about to meet my match, she takes the<em>

_Ohhhh I m about to fall in head first Sisters let me tell you how it works HEY!_

Kurt powered through the first chorus;

_She's got her lipstick on _

_Here I come, da da dum _

_She's got her lipstick on _

_Hit and run, then I'm gone _

_I'll Check my collar, collar, hey, hey, ey _

_I'll Check my collar, collar, hey, hey, ey _

_Oooohh, Oooohh_

Blaine stood amazed as he watched his adorable, no, scratch that, sexy, boyfriend strut about the stage telling all those girls off for touching him. Blaine was in awe. No one had ever stood up for him this way before, and it warmed his heart. Along with other things.

_You look at me and I got you in mind _

_I come on over see what I could find _

_No appetite for delusion _

_I could've been what I'm losin _

_You're saying yes when it is no, no, no, no _

_Ohhhh_

This time, Jeff, Nick, Wes and David, joined the others on stage and joined in.

_Am I headed for a car crash?_  
><em>Ohhhh Is this about to be my next, <em>

_she takes the Ohhhh _

_I'm about to fall in head first _

_Sisters let me tell you how it works_

_Hey!_

_She's got her lipstick on _

_Here I come, da da dum _

_She's got her lipstick on _

_Hit and run, then I'm gone _

_I'll Check my collar, collar, hey, hey, ey _

_I'll Check my collar, collar, hey, hey, ey _

_She's got her lipstick on _

_Here I come, da da dum _

_She's got her lipstick on _

_Hit and run, then I'm gone _

_I'll Check my collar, collar, hey, hey, ey _

_I'll Check my collar, collar, hey, hey, ey_

Blaine smiled brightly at Kurt, as the others helped pull him up on the stage to sing the next verse, strutting over to where Kurt was, and spinning Kurt in his arms. The pair powered through the next verse in perfect harmony;

_It's not that I don't wanna play (play, play)_  
><em>And then I didn't look your way (way, way)<em>  
><em>It's not like every girl s the same (same, same)<em>  
><em>You gotta know just how to treat this miss Or she will be dismissed <em>

_Heyyyyy_

The whole bar had once again gone nuts, and were all joining in with the lyrics.

_She's got her lipstick on _

_Here I come, da da dum _

_She's got her lipstick on _

_Hit and run, then I'm gone _

_I'll Check my collar, collar, hey, hey, ey _

_I'll Check my collar, collar, hey, hey, ey _

_She's got her lipstick on _

_Here I come, da da dum _

_She's got her lipstick on _

_Hit and run, then I'm gone _

_I'll Check my collar, collar, hey, hey, ey _

_I'll Check my collar, collar, hey, hey, ey_

_Here I come Here I come dum da dum da dum da dum _

_Here I come Here I come dum da dum da dum da dum_

_Hit and run Hit and run dum da dum da dum da dum _

_Then I'm gone Then I'm gone Gone, gone, gone, gone_

Once again the room burst into applause, as the boys all bowed and Kurt and Blaine held hands, and descended the stage, and headed back to their table. "Sheesh, if you get like that when you are jealous, I would have done that a long time ago," Blaine joked, Kurt frowned back, "If you had of let me bring my label maker, and labelled you as 'property of Kurt Hummel', we wouldn't have had a problem," Kurt smirked back.

But if they thought hiding Kurt's label maker would be the end of the terror, they were sorely mistaken.

_*~O~*_

* * *

><p><em>I missed you guys.<em>

_Songs Used:_

_Pretty Vegas - INXS_

_Lipstick - Jedward_

_xoxoxox_

_Jess_


End file.
